Ils ont changé
by Nicori
Summary: Nos héros se remettent tant bien que mal de la bataille contre Némésis mais plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...
1. Avant-Propos

Avant – Propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette fiction se place dans l'immédiate continuité de Beyblade Métal Fury. Cependant, la suite que je donne à cette histoire va profondément changer nos héros préférés (d'où le titre), c'est pourquoi, je vous préviens d'avance que les personnages seront surement de plus en plus OOC au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je crois que notre personnalité se construit constamment selon les événements que nous vivons dans nos vies et celles de nos héros favoris ne peuvent pas rester indemnes au vu de ce que je vais leur faire vivre. Vous êtes à présent prévenus.

Bonne Lecture !


	2. Chapter 1 : Le calme après la tempête

-« On a réussi Ryuga… Tu nous as regardés, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura Gingka en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Celui-ci était parfaitement bleu. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Sans le poids de la fatigue, la douleur de ses blessures et les décombres des ruines d'un temple qui jonchaient le sol, Gingka aurait pu croire avoir rêvé le combat qui venait d'avoir eu lieu. Et pourtant, il avait bel et bien eu lieu. Avec ses amis ils avaient réunis leurs forces pour vaincre Némésis et lorsque Pegasus fut la seule toupie qui n'avait pas cessé de tourner, il avait senti le pouvoir de tous les bladers du monde le parcourir tel un fleuve d'émotions. Il avait ressenti la rage de Ryuga, la détermination de Kenta, la combativité de Kyoya. Il avait éprouvé les rêves de Massamuné, la sagesse de Tsubassa, le calme de Nile, la fierté de Julian… Il avait perçu toutes les pensées de ses amis et, au-delà, l'immense espoir que tous les bladers du monde plaçaient en lui. Toutes ces sensations l'avaient parcouru et avaient fusionnées en lui sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience. Alors, en regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, il se sentait empli de reconnaissance et de gratitude envers tous ces amis, tous ces bladers qui avaient cru en lui…

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par la joie. Certes, ils sortaient d'une grande victoire, certes le monde était sauf… mais à quel prix ! Il l'avait perdu. Le monde l'avait perdu. Cette volonté d'être le meilleur, cette puissance humaine, cette force de la nature était morte cette nuit en la personne de Ryuga. Et, si Gingka pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il venait de combattre et de vaincre un dieu, s'il pouvait accepter que les esprits de tous les bladers du monde aient été plus unis que jamais, cette mort-là, il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ryuga était son rival le plus puissant. Il ne l'avait vaincu qu'une seule fois lors de la finale de l'ultime bataille mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu la sensation de gagner contre lui ce jour-là car Ryuga, envahit par la force obscure, n'était plus lui-même. Et même au-delà de leur rivalité, Ryuga était celui autour duquel il s'était construit puisqu'il avait passé la moitié de son enfance à se renforcer pour le vaincre. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là. Mais si Gingka ne devait qu'à une seule personne d'être ce qu'il était, cette personne serait Ryuga. En mourant, Ryuga avait fait de Gingka un orphelin du beyblade. Il n'avait plus aucun maître à présent pour guider ses pas. Et même si cela confortait son statut de meilleur blader du monde, Gingka ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne le méritait pas vraiment… Tous les bladers vraiment puissants comme Némésis ou Ryuga, il les avait vaincus grâce aux esprits de blader que lui avaient prêtés ses amis et non grâce à sa propre force. Seul Ryuga avait réussi cet exploit. Et il était mort en héros…

« - Gingka ! Tu viens ?

Gingka sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui oui j'arrive Tsubassa !, répondit-il de sa voix la plus enjouée. »

Après un dernier regard vers le ciel, où il crut percevoir (mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination…) un léger rictus sarcastique qu'il connaissait si bien, il fit volte-face et rejoint sa petite bande d'amis. Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du retour.

Ils marchèrent en silence plusieurs minutes - voire plusieurs heures - avant de rejoindre la rive de cette île maudite qu'ils comptaient quitter à tout jamais. Pendant ce trajet, Gingka observa ses compagnons : ils étaient en piteux état. Devant lui, Dynamis, Chris, Tsubassa et Aguma ouvraient la marche. Bien qu'ils soient tous les quatre sales et blessés à de nombreux endroits, ils se tenaient droits et fiers. Même si Gingka ne les voyaient que de dos, il imaginait très bien leur mine sévère. Ils ressemblaient à des soldats revenus d'une guerre effroyable dont ils ne se remettraient probablement jamais tout à fait. Toujours devant Gingka mais juste derrière eux, Yu et Thiti s'entraidaient pour marcher. Bras dessus, bras-dessous, ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Gingka marchait derrière eux dans cette espèce de procession silencieuse. Littéralement harassé par le combat qu'il venait de mener, il trébuchait régulièrement sur le sol rocailleux et sablonneux. Pour se donner du courage, il regarda Massamune et King à sa gauche. Eux aussi étaient épuisés. Ils marchaient côtes à côtes, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les paupières à peine ouverte, ne trouvant même plus la force de se chamailler. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés à de nombreux endroits et ils avaient de nombreuses entailles sur le visage dont certaines saignaient. Ils faudrait les soigner en rentrant, se nota Gingka dans un coin de son esprit. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait besoin de soins. Lui aussi avait sur les mains et les bras de nombreuses coupures et griffures. En plus de cela, il sentait son visage le piquer à de nombreux endroits où il supposait s'être blessé. L'adrénaline du combat passée, ces petites douleurs probablement minimes en devenaient insupportables, d'autant qu'elles étaient intensifiées par les gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient de ses tempes et s'infiltraient dans ses blessures, le brûlant de plus belle. Pour détourner son esprit, des élancements qu'il ressentait sur son visage, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Il y vit Yuki, les lunettes cassées, les vêtements aussi déchirés que les siens, s'appuyer sur Madoka. Cette dernière était probablement la seule à être resté dans un état à peu près décent physiquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas combattue. Cependant, elle gardait les yeux écarquillés dans un ébahissement fixe, inchangé, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la folie. Cette expression que Madoka ne quittait pas et qui montrait toute l'ampleur du traumatisme psychologique qu'elle avait dû subir effraya beaucoup Gingka. Madoka savait garder son sang-froid d'ordinaire. En la voyant si… absente, il se demanda jusqu'à quel point lui et ses autres amis avaient, eux aussi, été choqués et quelles en seraient les conséquences. Encore une fois, Gingka détourna les yeux. Il se tordit le cou pour apercevoir Kenta, derrière lui, à sa gauche. Comme eux tous, avec ses vêtements déchirés, ses blessures et sa mine exténuée, Kenta portait les stigmates de leur violent combat. Mais au-delà de cet affaiblissement physique, ce qui transparaissait chez Kenta, c'était l'immense tristesse qu'il dégageait. Kenta ne pleurait pas mais on voyait à ses épaules crispées, à ses poings serrés et à ses yeux étaient luisants de larmes qu'il se retenait à grande peine. Gingka aurait pu aller le voir pour le réconforter mais il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. D'eux tous, Kenta était celui qui pleurait le plus la mort de Ryuga et il fallait respecter sa tristesse le temps qu'il fasse son deuil. Ne voulant pas le gêner, Gingka tourna les yeux vers ses deux compagnons qu'il n'avait pas encore détaillés. Derrière lui, à sa droite, Benkei portait un Kyoya inconscient. N'ayant pas été présent pendant le combat (puisqu'il était resté avec Ryo, Hikaru, Zéo et Toby dans l'hélicoptère pendant toute la durée de l'affrontement), Benkei se portait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kyoya. A la fin du combat, lorsque l'hélicoptère avait atterrit de sorte que ses occupants prennent conscience de l'état des combattants, Benkei s'était précipité vers Kyoya. Vu leur état à tous, et en particulier celui de Kyoya (de loin le plus critique), Benkei avait voulu que tout ce petit monde prennent l'hélicoptère. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux. « Au moins Kyoya alors ! », avait demandé Benkei. Gingka avait pris son parti mais encore une fois, Ryo avait décliné. Il devait, lui-même, se rendre au plus vite au siège de l'AMBB pour faire un rapport urgent sur les derniers événements et laisser Hikaru en chemin à l'hôpital pour qu'elle prévienne les médecins qu'une quinzaine de bladers avaient besoins de soins urgents. Et puis, selon Ryo, Kyoya était « seulement fatigué et pas à l'agonie », donc il n'y avait aucune raison pour le transporter par les airs. A la suite de cette réponse, Benkei s'était énervé contre le père de Gingka, il avait refusé de remonter dans l'hélicoptère et avait entièrement pris Kyoya en charge. Pendant ce temps, Ryo avait envoyé Toby et Zéo cherché un bateau assez grand pour leur permettre à tous de rejoindre la terre ferme sans risque et s'était envolé dans son hélicoptère. C'est pourquoi, Benkei fulminait de rage contre Ryo depuis le début de leur marche. Gingka non-plus ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père. Mais plus que la colère de Benkei ou la réaction incompréhensible de son père, ce qui perturbait Gingka, c'était l'état inquiétant de Kyoya lui-même. Il était évanoui depuis plusieurs heures et saignait abondamment des nombreuses blessures qui lui parcouraient le corps. Plus qu'eux-tous, Kyoya avait dépassé ses limites, Gingka en était conscient. Fidèle à lui-même, il avait lutté jusqu'à épuisement total. Jusqu'à ce que la moindre parcelle de son énergie et de son pouvoir soit consommée et même au-delà. Il avait tout donné. Absolument tout. Toute sa rage, toute sa détermination, l'entièreté totale du pouvoir de sa toupie… Il en avait fait cadeau à Gingka plaçant en lui une confiance absolue pour l'avenir de l'humanité, sans même se soucier de sa propre survie. Gingka s'inquiétait d'autant plus pour Kyoya qu'il se sentait terriblement redevable envers lui et se promit de tout faire pour lui rendre au moins en partie tout ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Arrivés à la côte, la petite troupe monta avec Toby et Zéo sur les bateaux que ces derniers s'étaient procurés. Toby et Zéo, qui n'en avaient pas encore eu l'occasion, les félicitèrent pour leur exploit mais personne ne leur répondit excepté Massamuné qui leur adressa un signe de tête, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler.

Le voyage en bateau se fit dans un silence pesant. Aucun des bladers ne parlait. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait d'ailleurs. Comme s'ils craignaient qu'un seul geste causerait une catastrophe aussi incommensurable que celle qu'ils venaient de vivre. Même le bateau, dépourvu de moteur, glissait parfaitement silencieusement sur l'eau. Pas le moindre clapotis de poisson dans l'eau. Pas la moindre vaguelette. Pas le moindre oiseau dans le ciel sans nuage n'indiquait la terre. Même le souffle du vent semblait s'être arrêté. Le temps, l'espace, les éléments… Tout ce qui faisait de la terre un espace de vie semblait s'être fixé, mis sur pause. Cette traversée, dans cet univers apparemment inaltérable, semblait n'avoir jamais de fin…

Et pourtant… Et pourtant le bateau finit par accoster sur la rive. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, chacun resta interdit devant l'ampleur des dégâts. Les immeubles étaient vacillants. De nombreux débris jonchaient le sol. La circulation avait été arrêtée. Mais l'ambiance les avait sortis de leur passivité car ici, on s'activait. Des chantiers étaient déjà en route pour réparer les dégâts. On entendait les sirènes des pompiers et du SAMU de toutes parts pour secourir les victimes et apporter leur aide. Grâce à l'insistance d'Hikaru à l'hôpital cependant, Kyoya n'eut pas à attendre longtemps sur la rive avant qu'une équipe médicale vienne le chercher. Soulagés que Kyoya soit enfin entre de bonnes mains, toute la bande s'était ensuite dirigée sans se concerter vers la boutique de Madoka. Cet endroit était leur point de ralliement. Sans aucun échange, il leur apparu à tous comme une destination évidente. Pour s'y rendre, ils choisirent les rues les moins fréquentées pour être à l'abri des regards. Ils n'avaient pas le courage d'affronter les remerciements, les cris de joie et de victoire alors qu'ils avaient perdu l'un des leur, alors que Kyoya était à l'hôpital, alors qu'ils avaient vu le Mal dans toute son horreur mais aussi dans toute sa réalité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la boutique, ils furent stupéfié de s'apercevoir qu'absolument rien n'avait changé. Au vu de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, cette constatation leur paraissait en total décalage avec la réalité : le monde avait failli s'écrouler, Némésis avait failli renaitre, Ryuga était mort, Kyoya inconscient à l'hôpital, Gingka et ses amis peut-être traumatisés à vie mais pas un objet ne s'était déplacé pendant leur absence. C'est finalement Tsubassa qui rompit le silence :

\- Allons-y. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là.

Tout le monde approuva. Ils étaient tous si fourbus qu'à part Madoka qui partit dormir dans son lit, ils s'endormirent tous à même le sol, à peine avaient ils descendu l'escalier qui menait à l'atelier de Madoka.


	3. Chapter 2: Le lendemain

Le lendemain, Madoka, habituée aux nuits courtes et n'ayant pas directement combattue Némésis, fut la première levée. Elle ne traina pas au lit, ses amis étaient encore couverts des blessures, de la saleté et des vêtements qu'ils avaient pendant le combat mais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'enlever. C'était eux qui avaient sauvés le monde. Il était maintenant de son devoir de les aider à se remettre de cette épreuve. Après avoir mis ses vêtements et les draps de son lit dans le linge sale, elle prit une douche rapide mais soignée avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur de son atelier pour y rejoindre la cuisine et préparer un très copieux petit déjeuné. Elle ne connaissait pas les goûts de tous ses amis mais elle supposa qu'avec du lait, du café, du thé, des céréales, du chocolat en poudre, des tartines, du jus d'orange et des fruits, chacun y trouverait son compte. Peu de temps après elle, ceux qui n'avaient pas combattus. Elle était à peine descendue dans la cuisine qu'elle fut rejointe par Hikaru, Toby et Zéo. Eux non-plus n'avaient pas eu à combattre Némésis directement et était donc plus rapidement remis. Ils s'empressèrent pour aider Madoka à préparer le petit déjeuné et mangèrent leur part. Une bonne heure plus tard, Tsubassa descendit et se joint à eux. Puis les réveils se firent plus rythmés. Chris rejoint rapidement Tsubassa. Suivit rapidement de Dynamis puis d'Aguma. Les grands discutèrent pendant leur déjeuné puis se partagèrent la salle de bain. Comme personne n'avait de vêtement de rechange, Madoka leur prêta ceux de son père. Vu leur nombre, elle allait probablement vider la penderie de son père de tous ces vêtements mais c'était un cas exceptionnel. Et puis ils avaient sauvé le monde tout de même ! Ils avaient bien le droit à des vêtements propres ! Lorsque tous ce petit monde eut finit de manger et de se laver, personne d'autres ne s'étaient encore réveillé. Avec une conscience professionnelle honorable, Tsubassa annonça qu'il allait aider l'AMBB et les habitants remettre la ville en ordre. Il fut immédiatement suivit par Hikaru qui devaient retourner travailler à l'AMBB, Toby et Zéo qui se sentaient profondément inutiles et Aguma qui comptait en passant recontacter Bao et le reste du poing de Belin pour s'assurer que tous son groupe allait bien. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Dynamis se sentis mal-à-l'aise et pris congé de Madoka en la remerciant pour rentrer chez lui. Après son départ, Madoka s'affaira pour cuisiner à nouveau pour les bladers qui n'étaient pas encore réveillé. Chris ne parlait pas et se sentait un peu gêné d'être chez cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ou à peine. Aussi, il se racla la gorge avant de se lever et de dire :

« - Bon… Ben… Moi aussi je vais aller donner un coup de main pour nettoyer la ville.

\- Oh ? , fit Madoka étonnée, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec Tsubassa et les autres ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on voit que je suis capable de travailler gratuitement. Après, les gens voudront me payer moins cher, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon salut ! A plus ! ». Et il s'éclipsa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madoka avait enfin fini de tout préparer (ou re-préparer) et s'assit en soupirant sur une chaise pour se reposer. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de souffler car Massamuné et King descendirent les escaliers en baillant, encore somnolents. Madoka s'empressa de les nourrir et les vit reprendre des couleurs. Ça lui fit plaisir. King ne mangea cependant pas beaucoup. Après un verre de jus d'orange et une tartine, il demanda rapidement la salle de bain que Madoka lui indiqua. Comme pour les autres, elle lui donna des vêtements de son père et lui désinfecta les plaies les plus profondes pendant que Massamuné continuait à se goinfrer dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de se rendre compte que Massamuné avait…tout mangé ! Et pourtant, elle avait fait des bols de céréales et des tartines pour un régiment ! Mais il ne fallait pas être étonnée… Massamuné était déjà un très gros mangeur mais avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait dépensé la veille, c'était à prévoir. Comme King était prêt, elle l'envoya lui faire des courses pour préparer une troisième fois le petit déjeuné. Décidément, jouer à la maman avec tous ces héros sauveur du monde, c'était un travail à plein temps ! King revint alors qu'elle terminait de panser Massamuné et les deux garçons eurent la gentillesse de l'aider à re-préparer le petit déjeuné (même si elle les avait bien vu piquer un fruit et une tartine ici ou là…). Quand ce travail fut finit, Massamuné et King s'assirent pour discuter de tout et de rien tandis que Madoka (qui décidément ne s'arrêtait jamais) partit nettoyer la salle de bain après toutes ces utilisations. Yuki fut le suivant à se réveiller, rapidement suivit de Thiti. Tandis que Yuki descendait se restaurer dans la cuisine, Thiti réveilla Yu, trop timide pour rester tout seul dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Yu eu du mal à émerger de son sommeil mais se laissa conduire à la cuisine. Madoka s'occupa donc des petits comme les autres et Massamuné et King se joignirent à eux pour discuter. Le réveil de Benkei ne tarda pas et fut suffisamment bruyant pour réveiller Kenta. Mais il ne réveilla pas Gingka. Ce dernier avait le sommeil lourd… Si Kenta mangea son petit déjeuné sans faire d'histoire et partit ensuite se nettoyer à la salle de bain, Madoka se rendit vite compte que ce qu'il restait des courses de Benkei ne suffirait pas pour nourrir Benkei et Gingka. Comme il était bientôt midi et que la seule pensée de refaire des tartines lui donnait envie de vomir tant elle en avait préparée en une matinée, elle envoya de nouveau King accompagné de Yuki, Thiti et Yu lui acheter en express une cinquantaine de hamburgers. (Envoyer Massamuné aurait été plus efficace que d'aider King par les 3 petits mais Massamuné était bien capable de manger tous les hamburgers avant même que Benkei ou Gingka aient pu en voir la couleur…). Heureusement ils ne tardèrent pas. Benkei en dévora une vingtaine et Madoka dut le tirer par les oreilles pour qu'il aille à la salle de bain. Heureusement que Benkei, qui n'avait pas combattu, n'était pas très sale parce que Madoka n'avait rien qui soit à sa taille s'il avait fallu le changer.

Il était 13 heures et Gingka n'était toujours pas levé. Les garçons discutaient joyeusement dans la cuisine mais elle commençait à se faire du souci. Alors elle partit réveiller Gingka. Elle dût hurler pour qu'il se décide enfin à ouvrir un œil. Il était encore épuiser. Au vues de ses cernes et à sa démarche, il mettrait encore du temps avant de se remettre totalement. Elles avaient bien fait d'acheter pleins de hamburger parce que Gingka mangea les 30 hamburgers restants sans sourciller et réclama même un dessert. Madoka n'avait qu'une boite de gâteaux que Gingka termina avant d'avoir dit ouf mais semblait, heureusement, enfin rassasié.

Madoka mit du temps à soigner Gingka. Notamment parce qu'il était blessé à peu près…partout. Quand elle eut enfin finit, Gingka portait sur lui l'équivalent de 2 bouteilles de bisceptine, 3 de bétadine et 8 boites de pansements.

Pour autant, Gingka n'oublia pas de demander immédiatement des nouvelles de leurs autres amis. Madoka lui parla de ceux qui venaient de partir et ils contactèrent successivement par Webcam les Hong HuZong, La Lovuska, Nile et Damuré, et l'équipe Excalibur. Lorsque Gingka coupa la connexion, il était déjà 16 heures mais il lui devait encore prendre des nouvelles de quelqu'un : Kyoya.

Il proposa donc à ses amis de se rendre en vitesse à l'hôpital avant de dépasser l'heure des visites. Mais il se heurta à un mur de défiance qui le révolta. En effet, si Benkei s'empressa d'appuyer sa proposition et que Madoka et Kenta l'approuvèrent. Les autres ne semblaient pas du même avis. Massamuné et King, qui ne connaissaient pas, ou très peu, Kyoya prétendirent se sentir de trop à aller le voir. Yuki et Thiti avouèrent carrément ne pas apprécier Kyoya et Yu décida de rester avec Thiti.

Gingka, Kenta, Madoka et Benkei partirent donc seuls voir Kyoya à l'hôpital.

Après avoir signés une demi-douzaine de formulaires et attendu 2 bonnes heures, le médecins vient les voir et leur annonça purement et simplement que Kyoya était dans le coma. Les quatre visiteurs furent autorisés à le voir.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre aseptisée, ils fuirent presque surpris d'y trouver Kyoya aussi calme. Benkei voulu le serrer dans ses bras mais Kenta le retient. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder dormir en silence. Gingka songeait à tout ce que Kyoya avait fait pour lui, pour l'aider, depuis qu'il le connaissait et, en réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'il lui devait, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il murmura un sincère « Merci Kyoya… » dans un souffle mais s'en trouva ridicule et c'était bien loin d'être suffisant. Ne supportant plus de voir Kyoya dans cet état après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées bientôt rejoint par Kenta et Benkei qui se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Madoka, quant à elle, resta encore quelques minutes devant le lit de Kyoya. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Le combat contre Némésis avait été terrible. Ils avaient tous été vaincu tellement facilement. Elle revoyait comme si elle y était encore Ryuga mort étendu sur le sol. Lui qui avait toujours été si fort, si puissant, si intouchable avait été étendu devant elle dans toute sa faible condition d'être humain. Elle revoyait ses amis tombant les uns après les autres face à un Némésis indestructible. Elle revoyait Kyoya qui, même au bout de ses forces, hurlait son esprit de blader offrant son pouvoir tout entier en sacrifice pour la destruction du Mal. Heureusement Gingka les avait sauvés. Gingka avait réussi. Il avait réussi ce que nul autre n'avait pu réaliser jusque-là : réunir derrière lui l'absolue totalité des bladers du monde. Et, fort de cette puissance que lui conférait leur unité, il avait gagné. Oui Gingka était sans conteste un grand blader, leur meneur. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Kyoya ne lui avait pas autant donné pendant la bataille, mais même depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Gingka n'aurait jamais réussi. C'était donc aussi grâce à Kyoya qu'ils avaient gagné. Kyoya, qui, comme Ryuga en somme, s'était sacrifié pour eux…

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Madoka alors qu'elle en arrivait à la conclusion que tout cela était trop injuste ! Après tout ce que leur avait donné Kyoya ! Il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas se réveiller ! Ils n'avaient jamais été bien proche, c'était vrai mais elle sentait, au plus profond de son cœur, l'infinie bonté et l'infini courage de Kyoya. Kyoya était un grand. Un très grand. Peut-être était-il légèrement moins fort que Gingka au beyblade ? Mais qu'importe ! Il le surpassait par son dévouement et son abnégation. Kyoya était, pour elle, en cet instant, un héros de guerre qui méritait plus de remerciements et d'affection qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Elle eu un léger sourire en ayant cette pensée sachant bien que Kyoya n'acceptait l'affection de personne. Mais tant pis. Il recevrait tout de même la sienne. C'était trop tard à présent. Il avait trop montré de noblesse pour qu'elle croie encore à son numéro de « méprisant-et-indifférent-lion-solitaire-dont-le-seul-but-est-de-vaincre-Gingka ». Et c'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de quitter la chambre précipitamment.

A l'extérieur, Gingka, Kenta et Benkei étaient en grande conversation avec le médecin. Madoka s'approcha d'eux.

« - Non c'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser rentrer dans son état., disait le médecin

-Mais enfin docteur s'il-vous-plait ! Kyoya ne mérite pas d'être enfermé dans un hôpital. Nous avons sauvé le monde ensemble hier ! ça mérite bien une compensation ! , répondait Gingka.

-Héros ou pas. Le protocole, c'est le protocole. Je suis désolé.

Sur ces mots, le médecin s'éloigna, semblant vouloir clôturer la conversation.

\- Attendez !, l'appela Madoka. Ecoutez docteur, monsieur. Qu'a-t-il ici qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir chez nous ? Il n'est relié qu'à la sonde qui lui permet de manger et d'uriner ! Il peut très bien l'emmener. Pour le reste, nous pouvons nous en sortir !

Le médecin parut hésiter.

-Je vous en prie docteur, repris Madoka en le sentant fléchir, c'est de Kyoya dont nous parlons. Il hait tellement les hôpitaux que vous devrez peut-être le menotter à son lit à son réveil pour qu'il reste couché. Nous pouvons nous en charger. Je vous en prie…

-Il aura besoin de soins quand il se réveillera. , répondit simplement le médecin.

-Et nous vous appelleront immédiatement. , promit Madoka. Avec des honoraires supplémentaires pour le déplacement.

-Bon et bien puisque vous insistez… Très bien j'accepte. Nous le transfèreront demain.

-Oh merci docteur ! Merci beaucoup !, s'écria Madoka. ».


	4. Chapter 3: la jalousie

Trois jours avaient passé depuis la bataille contre Némésis. Tous s'étaient remis de leurs blessures. Seul Kyoya, qui avait été transféré la veille de l'hôpital, demeurait inconscient. Gingka et Benkei étaient revenu lui rendre visite ce jour-là encore et, comme les deux jours précédents, étaient restés ensemble de longues heures à le regarder dormir dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. C'est ainsi que Gingka, par l'intermédiaire de Benkei, en appris un peu plus sur la vie de Kyoya. Kyoya avait passé les premières années de sa vie dans un foyer confortable et convivial où il s'était, malgré tout, rapidement senti à l'étroit. A l'âge de 6 ans, il avait fugué et avait tenté de se renforcer le plus possible en beyblade. Il avait vécu de larçins et marchés noirs jusqu'à i ans (quand Kyoya avait donc 13 ans) où il avait rencontré Benkei qui était alors le chef de chasseurs de Tête. Kyoya l'avait détrôné et avait pris sa place. Il avait vécu de cette manière jusqu'à ce que Gingka entre dans sa vie. La suite, Gingka la connaissait : Kyoya s'était fait un devoir de le vaincre. Il l'avait défié encore et encore, dans des combats personnels ou dans des tournois, pendant le combat de survie, l'ultime bataille, le championnat du monde et tant d'autres. Aujourd'hui encore, nul n'ignorait que vaincre Gingka était l'unique but qu'il poursuivait. Cette histoire troubla beaucoup Gingka. Lui qui avait toujours reproché à Kyoya son manque de gentillesse et d'amitié, comprenait maintenant la véritable raison de cette solitude volontaire. Kyoya ne voulait tout simplement pas être dépendant de l'amour des autres pour être heureux. Comme il le disait lui-même (et ce n'était peut-être que maintenant que Gingka comprenait ses paroles), Kyoya était un lion libre et sauvage qui n'avait besoin de personne.

«- Comment as-tu su tout ça Benkei ?, demanda Gingka, Ne me dit pas que c'est lui qui te l'a dit !

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Benkei, j'ai fait ma petite enquête, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil énigmatique.

_Oh allez ! Dit-le moi !

_Bon d'accord…, répliqua Benkei résigné, Je l'ai su pendant le championnat du monde. Tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé quand il était plus jeune l'ont reconnu en le voyant à la télé. Ils se sont mis à crier haut et fort qu'ils étaient ses amis pour partager sa notoriété. Kyoya n'a jamais fait attention à eux mais j'en ai profité pour me renseigner…

_Je vois, soupira Gingka. »

Ils restèrent là encore quelques instants puis Madoka vint les voir pour leur annoncer la visite de quelques-uns de leurs amis.

En effet, dans le salon, Nile et Damuré étaient venus d'Afrique pour voir Kyoya et Tsubassa, Yu et Kenta étaient passé rendre une petite visite à ce dernier. Pour ne pas brusquer le comateux, Gingka accompagna d'abord seulement Nile et Damuré dans la chambre du malade endormis en leur expliquant, en grimpant les escaliers, ce qu'il savait de l'état de santé de Kyoya (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose : seulement que Kyoya avait été très affaibli par ses blessures et qu'ils ne savaient pas à ce jour quand et s'il se réveillerait).

Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte de la chambre de Kyoya, Nile s'approcha de lui immédiatement. Après l'avoir observé fixement de son regard inquisiteur pendant plusieurs secondes, il prit une grande inspiration en ayant l'air de faire un effort de concentration intense. Puis, sans prévenir, il posa brusquement les mains, sur le torse nu de Kyoya en dessous des couvertures. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, les yeux clos, l'air sévère toujours extrêmement concentré.

Gingka le regarda faire avec un air interrogateur. Damure répondit à sa question muette en lui chucotant (pour ne pas gêner Nile) que c'était une technique ancestrale égyptienne que Nile essayait d'utiliser pour réveiller Kyoya.

Malheureusement, après avoir essayé pendant plus d'une heure, Nile dû admettre qu'il ne pouvait réveiller Kyoya de cette manière. Gingka fut très déçu de le comprendre et ça déception était visible à sa mine sombre, à sa tête basse et à ses épaules affaissées. Il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il reverrait un jour son ami comme il était autrefois : fort et déterminé à le vaincre. Cette pensée lui fit relever la tête et il s'approcha du lit de Kyoya. Loin de lui dire des paroles de réconfort comme il en avait l'habitude, il lança d'une voix forte, presqu'avec colère :

« _ Alors voilà c'est tout ? Tu laisses tomber ? Je croyais que ton rêve le plus cher était de me vaincre ? Je croyais que tu voulais être mon plus grand rival ? Ryuga est mort maintenant et cette place te revient de droit ! Mais non ! Toi tu préfères laisser tomber ! Tu préfères m'abandonner !

Il s'énervait vraiment cette fois-ci.

_ Gingka …, fit Benkei pour l'apaiser.

_Calme-toi Gingka !, renchérit Nile

Mais Gingka ne les écoutait pas :

_Quand tu m'as juré que tu me vaincrais, c'était du bluff ? Quand tu participais à des tournois seulement pour me montrer ta force, c'était du vent ? Toi et moi, notre amitié, notre rivalité, nos esprits de blader, tout ça n'a donc plus d'importance à tes yeux ? Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille ? Sans toi je ne suis rien Kyoya ! Qui me poussera jusqu'au bout de mes forces pour que je me surpasse et que je progresse ? Qui m'empêchera de perdre pour avoir la fierté de ne pas avoir eu la victoire facile ? Qui ? Mais tu ne veux plus jouer ce rôle c'est bien ça ? Et bien si c'est comme ça, moi non-plus. J'arrête tout. J'arrête le beyblade ! J'arrête de te voir !

Il se détourna et se mit à pleurer.

_Je n'en peux plus de souffrir Kyoya., sanglota-t-il, J'ai cru que mon père était mort quand nous avons combattu la Nébuleuse noire, nous avons failli périr par fusion par la faute de Zigourat, Némésis à faillit renaître, Ryuga est mort, Kenta n'est plus lui-même et toi, tu… Tu m'abandonnes… C'est finit Kyoya, je ne veux plus souffrir. »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir définitivement de cette chambre sans jeter le moindre regard à Kyoya derrière lui. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu que celui-ci s'était réveillé pendant son discours et qu'il avait patiemment attendu que Gingka finisse pour lui répondre. Alors que Gingka était déjà à moitié dehors, Kyoya lança de son habituel ton sarcastique:

_« Tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop ? ».

Le ton était sec et les mots pesés mais Gingka entendait une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix, la joie de voir Gingka inquiet pour lui probablement. En entendant ces mots, Gingka s'était immobilisé, n'osant y croire. Toujours sans se retourner il demanda :

_« Kyoya ? C'est… C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi qui viens de parler ?

_Bien sûr que c'est moi tête de pioche ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?, répondit l'autre avec un soupir exaspéré. »

Gingka le voyait déjà lever les yeux au ciel. Il sourit et se retourna. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Kyoya, un regard qui en disait long. Si son expression laissait apparaître son habituel air indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure, ses yeux eux semblaient le reflet d'un flot intense d'émotions. On y retrouvait la fierté, un air inquisiteur qui semblait sonder l'âme de Gingka jusqu'au plus profond de lui mais aussi une certaine tendresse presqu'un message de remerciement muet. Et Ginga répondit alors calmement avec un petit sourire gêné :

«_ Disons que je désespérais d'entendre ça. ».

Kyoya éclata de rire et Nile en profita pour lui sauter dans les bras :

« _ Kyoya j'ai eu si peur !

_ C'est bon Nile lâche-moi !, fit-il en le repoussant. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de sa tranquillité car toute la petite bande d'amis à l'étage inférieure avait entendu les cris de Gingka. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, ils étaient montés voir, Benkei à leur tête. A peine la porte s'ouvrit-elle que le flot d'amis assaillit Kyoya qui tenta tant bien que mal de les repousser mais qui était envahi par leur nombre.

« _ Dark Bubububuulll ! Kyoya mon pote ! T'es enfin réveillé !, rit Benkei.

_ ça fait plaisir de te revoir Kyoya !, lança Tsubassa.

_ Bienvenu parmi nous !, disait Damuré

_ Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur !, le gronda gentiment Madoka. »

D'autres avaient certainement parlé mais dans le brouhaha, Kyoya ne les avait pas entendu. Lui, il gardait les yeux fixé sur Gingka qui lui renvoyait son regard empli de respect.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils l'eurent tous lâché, Kyoya demanda :

« _ Et Némésis ?

_ On a gagné !, lui répondit joyeusement Gingka.

_ Dit plutôt que TU as gagné!, sourit Tsubassa. Gingka est trop modeste, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Kyoya.

Kyoya lança un violent regard interrogateur à Gingka.

_Mais non, c'est faux !, se défendit Gingka en rougissant, tous vos esprits de bladers m'accompagnaient !

_Je vois, dit Kyoya d'un ton neutre empêchant ainsi Tsubassa de répliquer. »

De toute façon, il avait compris. Ce genre de réponses de Gingka, il les connaissait par cœur. Il en avait eu une semblable après avoir gagné l'ultime bataille. Et même après avoir empêché la fusion qu'allait provoquer l'énergie spirale de Ziggourat. Il avait certainement reçu de l'aide de la part des autres dont lui comme d'habitude mais au final, il avait tout fait. Il avait réussi à vaincre Némésis tout seul alors qu'ils étaient tous à terre et lui inconscient. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se réjouir que le Mal ait été vaincu comme lorsqu'il avait vaincu la force obscure pendant l'ultime bataille ou la cupidité de Ziggourat pendant le championnat du monde. Mais cette fois, il n'y parvenait pas. Sa jalousie était trop grande pour cela et avec elle, un profond découragement car il sentait bien que cette fois, Gingka l'avait surpassé de très très loin. Lui n'aurait jamais fait le poids seul face à Némésis. Inutile de se voiler la face. Ces pensées n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. En vérité, Kyoya avait envie de s'effondrer, de hurler, d'exploser en sanglots, de frapper les murs de ses poings de désespoir. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible ni aussi insignifiant face à Gingka. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester neutre devant eux. D'ailleurs, toutes ses pensées avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête sans qu'il ne laisse quoi que ce soit se lire sur son visage. Enfin, il l'espérait.

La réalité était tout autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Kyoya avait tout de même les traits crispés et des ombres était passées dans ses yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait mal, rien n'aurait pu transparaitre. Mais pour certain de ses amis les plus proches, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien évidemment, les amis de Kyoya n'étaient pas idiots. Ils avaient bien compris que ne pas avoir été au premier plan de cette victoire pour la 3ème fois consécutive était difficile à avaler pour celui qui se proclamait le roi des animaux. La seule chose qu'ils ignoraient seraient sa réaction… D'ailleurs, alors que son silence s'éternisait, les regards interrogateurs qu'ils lui lançaient se multipliaient.

Lorsque Kyoya sortit enfin de ses pensées et s'aperçu que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, il se força à rester très calme, à esquisser un infime sourire et à prendre une voix très neutre pour dire :

«_ Et bien, mes félicitations Gingka ».

Bien que le ton soit calme et que Kyoya semblait sourire légèrement, Gingka n'était pas dupe. Kyoya était son rival depuis le début. Il ne se contenterait jamais de le féliciter d'une victoire alors que lui avait perdu.

Kyoya le sentit et, pour se donner une contenance, il lança :

« _ Et maintenant je vais te vaincre pour montrer à tout le monde que c'est, moi, Kyoya Tategami, le plus grand blader du monde ! ».

Kyoya avait été cherché au fond de lui-même toute la conviction qu'il put donner à ses propos pour rester crédible. Mais, en vérité, il ne croyait même pas à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se contentait de répéter cette phrase, qu'il avait déjà maintes fois dite, comme un automate, pour masquer sa douleur aux yeux de Gingka.

Dénis ou naïveté débordante, nul ne put vraiment le savoir mais le fait est que Gingka s'y laissa prendre.

Et c'est en souriant qu'il répondit avec enthousiasme:

«_ Quand tu veux Kyoya ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi !

_ Un instant !, lança une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers celle qui l'avait lancé. C'était Madoka. Elle émergea de la cohue et expliqua :

_ Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vos toupies ont subis de graves dommages et elles sont toutes à réparer donc tout duel est interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Et toi Gingka, poursuivi-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné, je t'interdis formellement de chercher à te battre contre Kyoya maintenant alors qu'il sort à peine du coma. C'est bien clair ?

_ Mais c'est lui qui…, balbutia Gingka

_ Je m'en fiche !, le coupa Madoka, tu sais bien qu'il te dirait la même chose même s'il n'avait plus de bras pour lever son lanceur ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter immédiatement cette gué-guerre ridicule et prendre soin de lui à sa place comme il l'a fait pour toi pendant la bataille contre Némésis ! ».

A ces mots, Gingka compris où voulait en venir Madoka. Kyoya lui avait tellement donné pendant cette bataille ! Et lui, il ne le ménageait même pas à présent qu'il était réveillé. Il devait s'occuper de Kyoya jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour le remercier et pas lui lancer à nouveau un duel stressant pour ses nerfs. D'un autre côté, il pressentait que ce genre de comportement ne plairait pas à Kyoya mais en regardant celui-ci de plus près, il vit que Kyoya semblait littéralement épuisé et pas vraiment pressé de le combattre (alors qu'habituellement il ne tenait plus en place après ce genre

de conversation). C'est là, qu'il comprit que Madoka avait raison : Kyoya avait besoin de soin et de repos. Gingka devait cesser un temps au moins de lui envoyer des piques. Il regarda à nouveau Madoka et acquiesça. Satisfaite, celle-ci se retourna vers Kyoya qui les observait d'un drôle d'air. Pourquoi un futur duel contre lui ne provoquait pas plus d'enthousiasme chez Gingka ? Il avait même choisit d'y renoncer ! Est-ce que c'était parce que Gingka ne le considérait plus comme son rival ? Il n'était plus assez fort ? Il ne le méritait plus ? Et pourquoi Madoka s'en était-elle mêlée ? Bon, dans le fond, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage, ni la force d'affronter Gingka en cet instant.

Pendant que Madoka, Gingka et Kyoya s'observaient dans cette discussion de pensée silencieuse, un silence un peu pesant s'était installé. C'est Yu qui brisa le silence de sa voix rieuse et malicieuse :

« _En tout cas, content de te revoir Yoyo !

Et Kyoya de répliquer :

_ Ne m'appelle pas yoyo ! ».

Et tout le monde (à part Kyoya) éclata de rire devant cet échange, ô combien, familier.


	5. Chapter 4: Au revoir Ryuga

Une semaine était passée à présent depuis la bataille contre Némésis. Kyoya reprenait ses forces petit-à-petit. Il avait même à nouveau défié Gingka en duel mais aucun combat beyblade n'avait encore eu lieu car Madoka n'avait pas fini de réparer les toupies de chacun soit une vingtaine au total toutes très abimées. Madoka en avait encore pour plusieurs nuits blanches de réparation. Rien que d'y penser, elle en était déjà fatiguée. D'autant qu'elle devait subir les réclamations constante de ses amis, en particuliers celles de Gingka et de Kyoya qui pourtant seraient certainement ceux qui récupèreraient leur toupie en derniers (celles-ci étant les plus abimées). De toute façon, l'heure n'était pas aux duels car aujourd'hui aurait lieu l'enterrement de Ryuga. Enfin, « enterrement » était un bien grand mot puisque le corps de Ryuga ainsi que L-Drago avaient complètement disparus pendant la bataille contre Némésis. Mais Gingka avait tellement insisté auprès de l'AMBB pour rendre cet ultime hommage à son ancien rival que l'organisation avait été obligé de céder.

La bande d'amis se retrouva donc dès 9h00 du matin prête à partir. Ils avaient tous revêtis leur tenue de deuil. Si, pour Kyoya, on pouvait à peine faire la différence avec ses vêtements habituels (celui-ci s'habillant toujours en noir), pour les autres, la différence était flagrante. Le costume noir donnait vraiment une allure sombre. Ils paraissaient tous beaucoup plus âgés tout à coup. Leurs visages étaient graves. Même Massamuné et King ne semblaient pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Il avait été décidé que Ryuga serait enterré au pied d'un volcan car c'était probablement l'endroit qui lui correspondait le mieux. Le trajet jusque-là se ferait dans de petites camionnettes prêtées par l'AMBB qui devait retransmettre l'enterrement dans le monde entier dans son intégralité. Gingka avait été très ferme sur ce point. Il voulait que dans le monde entier, personne n'oublie qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils virent que de nombreuses chaises avaient été alignées les unes derrière les autres avec, au centre, une grande allée centrale qui menait jusqu'au cercueil d'ébène noir gravé d'inscriptions dorées rappelant le nom et les dates de l'être perdu.

Lorsque Kenta vit le cercueil, son cœur se serra. Il eut envie de pleurer. Il lança un regard en biais à Gingka qui, remarqua-t-il, avait aussi les yeux humides. La bande d'amis prit place sur les deux premiers rangs et attendit en silence que la cérémonie commence…

Mais personne ne vint les rejoindre si ce n'est le blader DJ qui avait commencé à filmer et à commenter la cérémonie. Les chaises restaient désespérément vides et l'attente devenait interminable. Finalement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : Ryuga, n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis. Il était mort comme il avait vécu : seul. Cette petite troupe d'amis hétéroclite que Ryuga connaissait à peine représentait, en fait, sa seule attache humaine dans ce monde. Alors qu'ils attendaient désespérément qu'un proche de Ryuga se manifeste, ils finirent par comprendre que c'était à eux de prendre les choses en main. Après un regard échangé avec ses amis, c'est Gingka qui prit la première initiative en se levant et montant sur la petite estrade à côté du cercueil.

Il prit son temps pour gravir les quelques marches qui le menait à l'estrade. On eût dit qu'il pesait chacun de ses pas. Chacun de ses souffles. La simple perspective d'annoncer gravement et clairement la funeste perte que leur avait coûté leur combat lui faisait peser sur ses épaules une responsabilité difficilement supportable. Monter cette estrade ne lui demandait finalement, songea-t-il, pas moins de courage que d'affronter Némésis dans toute sa divinité.

Une fois monté, c'est le visage grave et le regard triste qu'il s'adressa au petit groupe et à la caméra un peu plus loin. Mal à l'aise et ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, il se racla la gorge pour se donner du courage :

_ « hum hum… Je pense que nous devrions dire quelques mots…

Il marqua un temps pendant lequel il balaya son public des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Kenta au premier rang qui avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Gingka compatissait. Il n'était pas aussi triste que Kenta (personne ne le pouvait) mais il comprenait sa douleur. Son regard se posa ensuite un moment sur Kyoya, au dernier rang, à l'écart comme à son habitude, qui lui rendait son regard sans cligner. Kyoya était parfaitement immobile, les bras croisés, le visage neutre. Seul le reflet de la fougue qui brillait dans ses yeux rappelait le blader sauvage et enflammé qu'il avait été. Pourtant, ce regard calma Gingka. En effet, bien que le bleu de ses yeux était facilement comparable au reflux d'une mer agitée, il était tout de même rarement aussi paisible. Gingka se souvenait sans mal des pires colères de Kyoya ou ses iris semblaient s'être subitement transformées en ouragans dévastateurs. Ce seul souvenir le glaçait d'effroi. Gingka tourna finalement la tête vers Madoka qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant et c'est fort de tout le courage qu'il puisait encore une fois auprès de ses amis que Gingka prit une profonde inspiration et reprit :

_Ryuga n'était pas mon ami. Pendant un temps, il a même été mon pire ennemi. Pourtant, il était mon plus grand rival. C'était un grand blader à l'esprit passionné. Il s'entraînait sans relâche pour se perfectionner. Son nom, craint de tous, reste pourtant la marque de la noblesse et du pouvoir. En mourant, il nous laisse tous orphelin d'un modèle fier, vaillant et fort. Sa perte est irremplaçable. Et nous ne l'oublierons pas. Tu entends Ryuga ? Nous ne t'oublieront jamais ! ».

Gingka redescendit rapidement de l'estrade, presqu'en s'enfuyant.

Une fois en bas, il s'aperçut que son discours avait fait son petit effet. Kenta pleurait à chaud de larmes tandis que les autres avaient baissés la tête de tristesse. Seul Kyoya demeurait impassible, les yeux fixés sur le cercueil, comme si Ryuga allait en sortir d'un instant à l'autre. Gingka proposa bien à ses ais de dire quelques mots à leur tour mais la plupart ne savait pas quoi dire parce qu'ils connaissaient finalement très peu Ryuga et Kenta n'était pas en état. Alors les honneurs furent clos par une simple minute de silence.

Il fallut alors mettre le cercueil dans la tombe qui avait été préalablement creusée par l'AMBB dans le volcan. La tombe ressemblait plutôt à une grotte telle un mausolée de pierres volcaniques brutes. « C'est vraiment l'endroit idéal pour Ryuga », pensa Gingka. Il voulut alors porter le cercueil mais celui-ci, bien que vide à l'intérieur, restait trop lourd pour lui. Kyoya et Tsubassa accoururent l'aider suivit de Kenta.

_« Mais Kenta tu es trop petit pour le porter !, s'écria Tsubassa en le voyant arriver.

_C'est vrai ça, renchérit Kyoya. Tu risques de nous déséquilibrer.

Mais Kenta insista :

_J'ai promis de le suivre partout tout le temps. Je le suivrais ici aussi ! ».

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel mais Gingka acquiesça. Il comprenait. Alors Kyoya céda. Il leur fallut tenir le cercueil bas pour que Kenta aide à le porter. Ils parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la grotte, y posèrent le cercueil et s'écartèrent.

Dans la tête de Gingka, il se passait quelque chose de très douloureux. Il se souvenait de chacune de leur rencontre. Quand son père avait essayé de l'empêcher de s'emparer de L-Drago, lorsqu'il avait perdu contre lui emporté par la colère, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la force obscure pendant le tournoi de l'ultime bataille. Les conseils de Ryuga, son aide si précieuse contre la société Hadès, sa participation au championnat du monde de beyblade qui leur avait permis de l'emporter. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que Gingka avait maîtrisé Cosmic Pegasus. C'était grâce à lui que Tsubassa avait maîtrisé la force obscure. Même Kyoya n'avait véritablement compris son fang Léone qu'après une bataille contre Ryuga. Il y avait eu aussi cette fois-là où Ryuga avait refusé d'accomplir son destin de blader légendaire et enfin cet horrible instant, quand Gingka l'avait vu mourir, quand il avait compris que tout était fini. Ryuga avait retenu assez longtemps Rago pour permettre à Gingka et sa bande de prendre le relai. Aucun doute, Ryuga était bel et bien un héros.

_ « Je crois qu'il est temps Gingka. », dit Tsubassa d'une voix neutre.

Gingka acquiesça, incapable une fois de plus de prononcer le moindre mot, et se recula tandis que Kyoya donnait quelques coups de pieds dans la roche pour que celle-ci s'effondre sur le cercueil. Quand la poussière fut dispersée, il était impossible de distinguer l'endroit où le cercueil avait été enterré. Ils restèrent encore quelque instant devant la montagne éboulée. Seuls les sanglots de Kenta venaient briser le silence de mort qui y régnait. Puis sans un mot, Kyoya fit volte-face sitôt suivit par les autres. « Ryuga est mort. C'est fini. Il faut à présent reprendre le cours de la vie», pensait Kyoya en marchant, le regard perdu vers l'horizon.


	6. Chapter 5: les toupies sont réparées

_ « Et voilà ! », s'exclama Madoka très fière d'elle.

Devant elle, une table sur laquelle étaient posées toutes les toupies des combattants de Némésis.

_ « Pegasus tu m'a tellement manqué ! » s'écria Gingka en se précipitant sur sa toupie. Les autres firent de même chacun récupérant sa toupie avec joie.

A présent que toutes les toupies avaient été réparées, les bladers légendaires pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Les visiteurs aussi d'ailleurs. Ils firent leurs adieux à l'aéroport. L'équipe Excalibur rentrait en Europe, Thiti, Dynamis et Chris retournaient sur leur île respective, les Wang Hu Zong et le poing de Belin rentraient en Chine, Tobi, Zéo, King et Massamuné partaient pour les Etats-Unis et Damure partait pour l'Afrique tandis que Nile avait décidé de rester encore un moment.

En sortant de l'aéroport où ils avaient dit au revoir tour à tour à tous leurs amis, les bladers restés à terre faisaient grise mine. Gingka avait sa mine mélancolique des mauvais jours. Kenta semblait complètement abattu. Kyoya avait son air énervé habituel mais avec un quelque chose en plus ou en moins qui faisait dire à Madoka que Kyoya n'était pas dans son état normal. Benkei avait l'ai complètement perdu. Tsubassa gardait une expression si fermée qu'on eût dit qu'il s'était transformée en statue de pierre. Même Yu était étrangement calme. Comme s'il sentait que se tenir tranquille était de circonstance. Seul Nile semblait rester neutre. Mais peut-être Madoka ne le connaissait-elle pas assez pour lire à travers ses traits fermés. Tout d'abord, Madoka ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Le départ de leurs amis et le retour à leur vie habituelle ne faisait que leur rappeler douloureusement que leur vie habituelle ne serait justement plus jamais la même. Pas après le traumatisme qu'ils venaient de subir. Pas après la mort d'un des leurs. Lorsque les bladers légendaires étaient ensemble, ils se sentaient protégés les uns par les autres et rapprochés par leurs expériences communes. Lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, au contraire, tous retournaient à leurs soucis dans lesquels ils se sentaient étrangement seuls. Même leurs toupies, Madoka l'avait bien vu, s'étaient enrichies les unes des autres. Cette séparation, bien que nécessaire sur le plan matériel, faisaient souffrir leur cohésion de groupe. Cohésion si difficilement acquise dans la lutte contre Némésis et qui leur avait coûté la vie de Ryuga. En élaborant ces conclusions, Madoka ne s'est donc pas inquiétée de la morosité de ses amis dans un premier temps… Dans un premier temps seulement car lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au B-Pit, Madoka décida qu'il était temps de les bousculer un peu. En effet, depuis plusieurs heures, chacun rêvassait oisivement dans son coin sans prononcer un seul mot. Gingka était allongé sur le fauteuil de l'atelier, la tête sur son bras fléchi, le regard perdu. Kyoya se tenait penseur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, assis en équilibre instable sur la rampe d'escalier en colimaçon de l'atelier. Tsubassa, debout devant la fenêtre, ne quittait pas son expression impassible. Kenta gardait les poings fermés sur ses genoux, assis sur le tabouret le plus proche du bureau de Madoka. Benkei était en tailleur devant la table basse, tripotant nerveusement un coussin à côté de lui. Quant à Yu, il était allongé à même le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête, beaucoup trop calme pour être naturel.

Madoka décida donc de reprendre les choses en main et, pour leur redonner le sourire, elle se plaça bien en évidence au centre de la pièce et leur dit avec un clin d'œil malicieux :

« _ Maintenant que j'ai réparé toutes vos toupies, vous allez pouvoir vous amuser ! ça vous dirait une bataille royale pour vous remettre sur les rails ? ».

Mais ces 2 simples petites phrases eurent plutôt l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sous le regard interloqué de Madoka, les expressions de Gingka, Kyoya et Kenta venaient de s'assombrir plus vite que le ciel à l'approche d'un orage.

Gingka sortit vivement Pegasus de sa poche et le regarda en se demandant s'il serait encore capable de le lancer. Comment s'y résoudre maintenant qu'il connaissait tout le pouvoir destructeur et mortel des toupies ? Pouvait-il encore contrôler Pegasus alors qu'il avait acquis tant de pouvoir ? Et quel était l'intérêt à présent puisque plus personne ne remettait en cause le fait qu'il soit le meilleur blader du monde ? Sa main se crispa encore plus sur la toupie et seule la pensée qu'il risquait de la briser s'il continuait à la serrer si fort lui fit relâcher sa prise. Et puis il se leva et parti sans mot dire à ses ami, le visage grave.

Personne n'essaya de le retenir.

Quand Madoka avait parlé, Kyoya aussi s'était crispé sur sa toupie. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Il ressentait encore ce sentiment inébranlable en lui, cette envie, ce désir, ce besoin de vaincre Gingka à tout prix. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu vaincre Rago, il commençait à douter de ses capacités. Gingka avait vaincu presqu'à lui seul le Dieu de la destruction Némésis tandis que Léone n'avait pas tenu face à lui. Même Ryuga était mort de ce combat. Et même si Kyoya s'était fait la promesse de vaincre Gingka, il se demandait s'il en était réellement capable. Si n'importe quel entrainement quel qu'il soit pouvait le mener à la victoire. Il revit une énième fois la façon dont il avait perdu face à Némmésis. Il récapitula à nouveau ce qu'avait été son parcours jusqu'ici. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Qu'aurait-il pu améliorer ? Mais Kyoya n'avait absolument aucun regret car, à chacune de ses actions, il était persuadé d'avoir fait le meilleur choix possible. S'il devait revivre les dernières années, il n'aurait absolument rien changé. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu et ce, depuis tous ces longs mois de combats et d'entrainement ! Et pourtant, il en était toujours au même point : il n'avait toujours pas vaincu Gingka. Pire, il commençait à perdre l'espoir de le vaincre un jour. Et s'il n'avait plus cet espoir ? Et s'il n'avait plus ce but ? A quoi bon reprendre les combats ? Reprendre le beyblade ? Si Gingka devait rester inéluctablement le meilleur, ne ferait-il pas mieux de s'y résigner plutôt que d'encaisser échec après échec ? Cette façon de penser ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne faisait pas partie de son caractère habituel. Mais la bataille contre Némésis avait bouleversé sa façon de réfléchir…

« _ Hey Kyoya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », fit Madoka en se tournant vers lui, le coupant ainsi dans ses pensées.

Il releva violemment la tête tandis qu'elle s'expliquait :

« _C'est le moment où tu aurais dû sauter sur l'occasion de défier Gingka là ! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? ».

Kyoya réalisa en un éclair qu'elle avait raison. A court de réplique cinglante, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, le regard de Kyoya parcouru rapidement la pièce où tout le monde (excepté Kenta et Tsubassa) l'observait avec curiosité et, il ne put s'empêcher de renifler d'agacement en le remarquant, d'inquiétude. S'efforçant de reprendre un ai dédaigneux, hautain et aussi antipathique que possible, il se leva et sorti de l'atelier en lançant simplement : « allez-vous faire voir ! J'ai autre chose à faire ». C'était un mensonge. Mais qu'importe. Il ne voulait plus subir tous ces regards inquiets et encore moins dans un espace aussi confiné que l'était l'atelier de Madoka. Il avait besoin de respirer. Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui importait. Sans y faire attention, il entendit derrière lui le pas mesuré de Nile et celui, plus grossier de Benkei, le suivre.

Quand Madoka avait parlé, Kenta aussi était resté bouche bée. Il avait ressenti sans les voir les réactions de Kyoya et de Gingka et son sentiment n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Il regarda son désormais flash Sagittario et songea que l'esprit de L-Drago vivait dans sa toupie. Ryuga lui avait donné sa force et son âme. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas le décevoir. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Au fond de lui, il se sentait toujours le petit garçon qui grimpait aux arbres pour échapper aux tigres pendant que Ryuga les faisait fuir d'un regard. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Oserait-il utiliser sa toupie ? Oserait-il utiliser la puissance de L-Drago ? Que penserait Ryuga de lui s'il perdait ? Qu'il était faible assurément. Il devait absolument devenir plus fort. Il devait absolument faire honneur à la puissance de Ryuga. Resserrant encore ses doigts sur sa toupie, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

C'est ainsi que Madoka se retrouva seule avec Yu et Tsubassa, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour provoquer une telle réaction. Lorsqu'elle regarda Yu avec un regard interrogateur, celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quant à Tsubassa, il ne donnait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit de la petite scénette qui venait de se produire.

La nuit était tombée et sa noirceur enveloppant l'atelier, elle coupa court à la discussion. Madoka, résignée, partie se coucher, en se disant que le traumatisme de ses amis avait été plus grave qu'elle l'avait pensé.


	7. Chapter 6: entre ce qu'on cherche et ce

Madoka avait passé tout son temps avec Tsubassa et Yu ses derniers jours. Gingka et Kenta n'avaient pas montré signe de vie depuis qu'elle leur avait rendu leur toupie. Kyoya et Benkei non-plus d'ailleurs. Mais ça, ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure puisqu'elle se doutait que Benkei était avec Kyoya et que Kyoya était repartit dans une de ses escapades dangereuses pour s'entrainer comme à son habitude. L'absence de Gingka et de Kenta, beaucoup plus inhabituelle, l'inquiétait beaucoup plus. Elle supportait de moins en moins d'attendre passivement de leurs nouvelles et l'idée de partir à leur recherche finit par s'imposer à elle comme une évidence. Cette mission s'annonçait difficile. Certes, elle connaissait sa ville comme sa poche mais cette dernière était noire de monde. Gingka et elle pouvaient très bien se croiser dans une rue sans même s'apercevoir. Sans parler de Kenta qui, par sa petite taille, devenait quasiment invisible dans des situations de ce genre. Madoka décida donc de se concentrer sur sa recherche de Gingka qui avait plus de chance d'aboutir en se disant qu'il n'était de toute façon pas impossible que ses 2 amis soient ensemble.

Elle essaya donc tous les endroits préférés de Gingka qu'elle connaissait : le bord du fleuve, le parc, le fast-food à l'heure du déjeuner, le B-Pit bien sûr. Elle fouilla dans les ruelles mal-fréquentées où un malheur aurait pu lui arriver. Elle le chercha en périphérie de la ville : dans la forêt, le stadium en ruine… Mais elle ne le trouvait toujours pas. Peut-être avait-il quitté la ville ? Mais pour aller où ? Et pour y faire quoi ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! A ce qu'elle sache (et elle était particulièrement bien renseignée), l'AMBB n'avait aucun défi à relever qui nécessite son intervention. Ryo ne semblait pas se soucier de la disparition de son fils, jugeant qu'il était naturel à son âge, qu'il gagne en indépendance. Madoka n'était pas fondamentalement d'accord avec ce genre de méthode. Non-pas qu'elle voulait empêcher Gingka de partir seul (elle n'y parviendrait jamais) mais parce qu'il ne lui aurait pas couté grand-chose de la prévenir qu'il allait s'absenter !

Toutes ces pensées fatiguaient Madoka autant que la marche qu'elle venait de faire pour retrouver ses amis. Elle finit donc par se laisser tomber lourdement sur le premier banc qu'elle put trouver. Un banc au bord du canal, dans un paysage familier qu'elle détailla pour la énième fois de sa vie : l'eau tendait vers le vert. Bien qu'en surface, elle semblait transparente, elle n'avait pas échappée à la pollution de la ville environnante. Le ciel s'assombrissait de nuages, il faisait bien gris. De l'autre côté du canal se trouvait une vieille usine désaffectée depuis des années. Elle tombait en ruine. Ses poutres rouillaient et de la verdure poussaient dans les interstices du métal. Dans l'indifférence humaine la plus totale, la nature reprenait ses droits. De nombreuses caisses en bois relativement grosses jonchaient le sol. Et… tiens ? Ne serait-ce pas Kyoya assis sur l'une d'elle ? Mais si, c'était bien lui. Elle reconnaissait sa tignace verte et sa tenue négligée. Il était seul apparemment. Ou était passé Benkei ?

Madoka se leva et fit un petit détour pour atteindre le pont le plus proche et traverser le canal. Une fois cela fait, alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle s'aperçu que l'adolescent était en train de fumer.

_ « C'est mauvais pour la santé ! On ne te l'a jamais dit ?, Lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Surpris, Kyoya se retourna.

_ En quoi ça te regarde ?, lui répliqua-t-il avec son air méprisant en la reconnaissant et en détournant la tête pour l'ignorer.

Madoka ne se démonta pas. Les sautes d'humeurs et répliques cinglantes de Kyoya, elle en avait pris l'habitude et savait qu'il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Elle s'approcha donc et s'assit à côté de Kyoya sur la caisse de bois. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil devant cette attitude quelque peu déconcertante (il s'attendait à la faire partir avec sa méchanceté). Finalement il décida de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur sa cigarette qui se consumait.

Madoka repris :

_ Je pensais que tu serais en train de t'entraîner. Ça m'étonne que tu sois là.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir ce que je fais ?, répliqua-t-il sèchement

_En général rien, répondit-elle imperturbable, mais en général tu ne restes pas seul au milieu de nulle part à ne rien faire.

_Bien sûr que je suis souvent seul au milieu de nulle part ! Je suis un lion solitaire !

_Le problème n'est pas que tu sois seul (bien que l'absence de Benkei m'intrigue un peu) mais que tu ne fasses rien.

_Benkei a des projets qui lui sont personnels. Quand à mes activités, je les gère à ma guise. , répliqua Kyoya qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

_Bien sûr. Seulement, si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, répondit calmement Madoka en fixant l'horizon.

_Qu'est ce qui te dis que j'ai un problème ? Et même si j'en avais un, pourquoi je viendrais t'en parler hein ?, répliqua-t-il en se levant pour aller ailleurs. Mais à peine avait-t-il fait quelque pas que Madoka lança, toujours imperturbable :

_Tu n'as toujours pas lancé Léone pas vrai ?

Kyoya se figea. Comment savait-elle ?

_ Mais bien sûr que si !, répliqua-t-il. Et puis d'abord je fais ce que je veux de ma Léone !

_ Ah oui ? Pourtant elle n'a pas une égratignure, fit-elle en désignant le ceinturon de Kyoya.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je prends soin de ma toupie que je ne l'utilise pas ! Et puis tu m'embêtes avec tes histoires. Va donc chercher des noises à quelqu'un d'autre !

_C'était donc vrai ce qu'a dit Gingka, dit-elle assez fort pour que Kyoya qui s'éloignait l'entende. Tu as vraiment abandonné n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Kyoya n'y tient plus. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita sur Madoka, la saisit par le col et la souleva de terre.

_ Répète un peu pour voir ?, menaça-t-il.

Si jusque-là Madoka était restée parfaitement calme, à ce moment précis elle était terrifiée. Elle savait que Kyoya avait la force de faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait comme l'écraser, la tordre ou la couper en morceaux. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard menaçant qu'il lui lançait. Soudain, elle se sentit retomber sur le sol. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle tituba pour retrouver son équilibre mais elle était au bord de l'eau et, évidemment, elle tomba dans le canal.

La première frayeur passée, elle sortit la tête de l'eau en crachotant. Lorsqu'elle eut analysé la situation, elle frissonna puis se mit à grelotter. L'eau était si froide ! Il s'agissait de sortir vite. Elle chercha des yeux un endroit où elle pourrait remonter, le muret la séparant de la surface étant trop haut et trop abrupt pour qu'elle puisse l'escalader. Soudain, une main lui attrapa l'avant-bras et la sortie de l'eau avant de la faire atterrir, délicatement cette fois, sur le sol. C'était Kyoya bien sûr qui l'avait sorti de l'eau après l'y avoir fait tomber.

Il se sentait plutôt gêné. Il avait voulu lui faire peur pour qu'elle cesse de l'enquiquiner mais pas la faire tomber dans l'eau. Lorsque Madoka fut remise de ses émotions, elle lui adressa un petit « merci » que Kyoya balaya d'un revers de main en renchérissant :

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un éternuement l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Même maintenant qu'elle était sortie, elle avait très froid dans ses vêtements mouillés. Kyoya le remarqua, il retira sa veste et son T-shirt et les tandis à Madoka :

_Enlève ton T-shirt mouillé et met ça à la place. Sinon tu vas attraper la crève.

Madoka accepta timidement les vêtements, les joues légèrement rougie de voir Kyoya torse nu. Il fallait reconnaitre que le spectacle valait le détour. Kyoya avait clairement un corps de rêve. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés mais pas trop envahissant. L'équilibre idéal. Kyoya se retourna le temps qu'elle se change. Madoka pris moins de 30 secondes pour se changer par soucis de pudeur. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait mieux. Mais à présent, elle se sentait aussi coupable :

_Et toi ?, lui demanda-t-elle

_ Quoi moi ? , bougonna-t-il

_ Ben tu vas avoir froid… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas garder ta veste ?

_ ça ira…, grogna-t-il. Bon tu viens ?

_ Heu… où ? , demanda-t-elle confuse.

_ Ben je te raccompagne chez toi ! ça te pose un problème ?

_ Ah ! Heu… oui d'accord. »

Elle était très étonnée mais lui emboita le pas. Il marchait devant elle sans la regarder. Comme s'il voulait qu'on le croie seul. Mais dans le fond, Madoka savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et elle en était très touchée. Kyoya ne s'inquiétait pas pour grand monde… En fait, elle ne savait même pas s'il s'était déjà inquiété pour quelqu'un… Pendant qu'ils marchaient, l'allure de Kyoya fit tourner la tête de nombreuses filles. Madoka en sourit : il fallait reconnaître que Kyoya était vraiment beau. Il n'était pas seulement musclé, il avait aussi un très beau visage aux contours gracieux, des cheveux volontairement décoiffés et des yeux d'un bleu sombre mystérieux. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes et Madoka rentra chez elle. Kyoya allait repartir mais elle le retient. Elle fila dans sa chambre se changer afin de rendre ses vêtements à Kyoya. Il les réenfila immédiatement.

_ « Merci encore de m'avoir aidée, remercia Madoka.

_ Ouai ouai c'est bon te fatigue pas, fit Kyoya en repartant.

« Décidément, il ne changera jamais », se dit-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner.

Finalement, elle n'avait pas retrouvé Gingka et Kenta et espérait qu'ils allaient bien.


	8. Chapter 7: le meilleur

Sur le chemin du retour, Kyoya se maudissait intérieurement. Il n'était vraiment que le dernier des abrutis fini ! Aujourd'hui, avec Madoka, il avait été stupide du début à la fin. Il était idiot de ne plus vouloir s'entrainer ! Idiot d'avoir peur de ne plus savoir jouer au beyblade ! Idiot d'avoir l'impression que, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne progresserait jamais ! Et il était carrément stupide de passer ses nerfs sur Madoka. D'autant qu'en s'énervant, il n'avait fait que confirmer ses dires ! Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était montré violent envers elle ce dont il était loin d'être fier : même s'il n'était pas dans sa nature de se montrer doux ou aimable, il y avait des limites : il ne frappait jamais les filles. Et ensuite, pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de lui prêter ses affaires ? Pour ajouter à son embarras ? Elle aurait pu rester mouillée 10 minutes de plus, ça n'aurait rien changé et il aurait évité à tous ces regards de se poser sur lui quand il marchait dans la rue ! Et puis d'abord, quel besoin avait-il eu de la raccompagner ? Elle aurait pu se débrouiller ! Décidément il avait été stupide. Et lamentable. Et pitoyable. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il avait refusé d'admettre devant elle qu'il n'osait plus toucher à sa toupie depuis la bataille contre Némésis. Comme si elle était désormais maudite. Une idée idiote bien sûr. Mais même s'il se forçait à recommencer à lancer Léone. Même s'il s'entrainait à nouveau. Au fond, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Car oui, il avait perdu tout espoir de vaincre Gingka. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pu mais le fait que Gingka batte un dieu avait changé la donne. Certes il l'avait aidé dans cette bataille mais au final, c'était tout de même Gingka qui avait tout fait. La preuve en était que Cosmic Pegasus n'était pas morte contrairement à Storm Pegasus qui, ayant combattu avec l'esprit de plusieurs bladers, avait dépassé ses limites. Cosmic Pegasus, elle, était intacte. Kyoya en concluait que c'était bel et bien l'esprit de Gingka qui avait été majoritaire dans cette bataille. Gingka était donc définitivement plus fort que lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et puis après ? Peut-être qu'il en avait assez finalement ? Peut-être qu'il était fatigué des rêves impossibles ? Peut-être qu'il voulait arrêter le beyblade ? C'était la première fois que cette idée lui était venue. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait songé à abandonner sa Léone ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Mais maintenant…

Sans qu'il y prenne garde, ses pas l'avaient conduit à l'orée d'un bois. Tout à ses pensées il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était dirigé vers cet endroit. Il n'avait à priori rien à y faire, il n'y venait généralement que pour s'entraîner au beyblade entouré de nature quand il ne pouvait pas se permettre un long voyage. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas s'entrainer. Une bourrasque de vent froid le fis frissonner et il s'aperçu avec stupeur qu'il faisait nuit à présent. Bon. Et maintenant ? Ou dormirait-il cette nuit ? L'idée de rentrer dormir dans son entrepôt habituel le traversa mais, après tout, il n'y était pas forcé. Il pouvait très bien s'allonger n'importe où ici et dormir à la belle étoile. Cela changerait. Il choisit donc un fourré qui lui parut relativement confortable et s'y allongea.

Il comprit bien vite qu'il ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt car il ressassait encore et encore ses idées noires. Il se tourna. Se retourna. Ferma les yeux. Essaya en vain de penser à quelque chose d'apaisant. Mais rien ne lui venait. Il n'avait à l'esprit que ses amères pensées. Dans la nuit à présent tombée, les yeux grands ouverts, il scrutait à présent l'obscurité. Les feuilles voletaient doucement dans une harmonie doucereuse. Le bois n'était pas très dense et le ciel chargé de nuages lourds se laissait entrevoir dans les interstices laissés par les branches. Les troncs et les écorces aux formes diverses égaraient parfois l'esprit de Kyoya. Il croyait y voir ici ou là une silhouette, un animal… Non pas qu'il avait peur mais cette atmosphère ne le détendait pas car si un animal venait vraiment à surgir, il devait se tenir prêt à en parer les coups. Tout ces sens aux aguets, il percevait aussi le moindre son. Un bruissement de feuille. Le hululement d'une chouette. Le cri d'un coucou. Le chant d'un grillon. Le vol d'un moustique. Bien qu'infimes, ces bruits se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils sonnent, dans l'esprit de Kyoya, comme une cacophonie assourdissante. Décidément, cette atmosphère ne lui convenait pas. Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il entendit soudainement un son qui surpassait les autres. Occupé à s'agacer, il ne l'avait pas bien entendu. Il se força donc à se figer et à se concentrer. Il attendit. Immobile, le souffle coupé, osant à peine respirer. Les secondes passaient lentement et il semblait à Kyoya qu'il attendait depuis une éternité. Mais cette attente finit par porter ses fruits parce qu'il l'entendit à nouveau : cette voix. Car c'était bien une voix. Elle murmurait des paroles inaudibles. Kyoya se concentra encore davantage et il entendit :

« _ Pourquoi ? …. Humm….. Je voulais mais…. Humm….. »

Des paroles qui étaient sanglotées visiblement.

Kyoya se concentra encore davantage sur ses sens : d'où provenait cette voix ? Il choisit une direction et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que cette voix tremblotante appartenait à Gingka !

Celui-ci était à terre en train de pleurer et de dire des choses qui semblaient ne pas avoir de sens :

« _ Pardonne-moi… hum….hum…. j..je-je ne peux plus… ».

Gingka pleurait à chaudes larmes. Même à distance, son désarroi était bien visible. Mais Kyoya ne comprenait pas le sens de ces sanglots. Selon lui, Gingka avait tout alors que lui, Kyoya, n'avait même plus le droit d'y rêver. Gingka était le héros qui pouvait vaincre les bladers les plus puissants, même divin ! Celui que tout le monde admirait. Le sauveur de la planète de chair et de sang. Gingka était surement la personne la plus aimée et la plus douée qu'il connaisse. Alors pourquoi ces pleurs ?

Comme si elles l'avaient entendu penser, les larmes de Gingka se calmèrent. Toujours caché, Kyoya vit Gingka se reprendre et lever son lanceur. Il s'entrainait à cette heure-ci ? Enfin, il n'allait pas lui faire la leçon étant donné le nombre de nuit blanche que lui-même avait passé pour s'entrainer mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gingka. Il était plutôt du genre à se coucher tôt en général…

Voilà maintenant plusieurs secondes que le lanceur de Gingka était levé en position de lancement, pourquoi n'enclenchait-il pas sa toupie ? Kyoya attendit encore quelques instants avant que Gingka ne baisse finalement le bras en marmonnant des paroles que Kyoya entendit cette fois clairement :

«_ Alors voilà, c'est fini. On pourra au moins dire que mon dernier combat aura été une réussite. »

Gingka leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert et sans étoile et poursuivit : « Je suis désolé Kyoya. Tellement désolé. Ahhh !»

Sur son dernier son, Gingka avait donné un coup de poing violent dans l'écorce d'un arbre en enchainant plus fort : « Je ne pourrais pas te donner la revanche que tu mérites. Plus jamais. »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment ça Gingka ne pouvait pas lui donner sa revanche. Bon, certes il n'était pas en état de la lui demander maintenant mais tout de même !

« -Je ne peux plus jouer au beyblade… », Continuait de se lamenter Gingka.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment ça il ne peut plus jouer ? pensa Kyoya sonné. Lui aussi aurait-il peur de ne plus savoir s'y prendre ? De ne plus savoir combattre ? Non ! ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Kyoya venait de subir une lourde défaite mais ce n'était pas le cas de Gingka… Kyoya allait intervenir et demander des explications mais Gingka poursuivit :

« Quand je vois ma toupie maintenant, continua Gingka, quand je sens son pouvoir, je ne peux que me dire qu'il est trop dangereux pour que je continue. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tuer quelqu'un. »

Enfin. Kyoya avait compris. Ryuga était mort du pouvoir d'une toupie, de la toupie meurtrière qu'était Némésis pour être précis. Or Gingka avait entre ses mains une toupie encore plus puissante que celle-ci : la sienne. Gingka avait peur que ce pouvoir n'échappe à son contrôle, qu'il tombe en de mauvaises mains ou, pire, qu'il devienne l'esclave de sa propre cupidité. Une idée qui lui paraissait complètement ridicule connaissant le caractère de Gingka mais que ce dernier semblait envisager avec lucidité.

Ainsi donc Gingka envisageait lui-aussi d'arrêter le beyblade ? Kyoya aurait ri de la coïncidence si la situation n'avait pas été si grave. Gingka arrêter le beyblade ? Non ! C'était impossible ! C'était comme imaginer un univers sans soleil ! L'absurdité de l'idée que Gingka pouvait arrêter le beyblade n'avait d'égale que la force de ce dernier. Mais cet abruti était bien capable d'agir comme il l'avait dit ! Comment devait réagi Kyoya ? Devait-il faire quelque chose ? Et si oui, quoi ?

L'occasion se présenta d'elle-même quelques secondes plus tard. En effet, alors que Gingka continuait de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles, une phrase arriva aux oreilles de Kyoya :

« _Je ne suis pas assez fort pour toi Pegasus… ».

Kyoya y réagit instantanément en sortant de sa cachette:

« _ Bien sûr que si tu l'es Gingka.

_ Kyo-Kyoya ?, bredouilla Gingka les yeux brillants de larmes, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua celui-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Et bien… heu… je…, hésita Gingka.

_ Laisse tomber. Salut !, Fit Kyoya en se retournant pour repartir.

_ Non attend Kyoya ! , le retient Gingka.

_ Quoi ?, demanda le concerné en se retournant légèrement.

_ Tu penses ce que tu as dit ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Que j'étais assez fort pour maîtriser Pegasus…

_ Ah ça…, il fit volte-face pour tourner le dos à Gingka, Oui je le pense ».

Il y eu un silence. Kyoya tournait le dos à Gingka et celui-ci ne voyait donc pas son visage mais il savait que Kyoya était sincère. Et que Kyoya dise une telle chose, c'était presqu'irréaliste. Il ne complimentait jamais personne. Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur de Gingka et le remplit de reconnaissance envers celui qui l'avait prononcé.

Kyoya le savait. Il connaissait Gingka par cœur. Il savait parfaitement que cette simple phrase d'encouragement allait renforcer la détermination de Gingka, lui rendre sa motivation et sa volonté. Kyoya eu un léger sourire. Il ne serait peut-être jamais le meilleur, mais être vaincu par quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Gingka n'était pas un déshonneur se dit-il. Et puis, si sa dernière action en tant que blader avait pu rendre la motivation de Gingka inébranlable et par conséquent sa toupie invincible, il en était heureux. A part lui, s'il acceptait que quelqu'un soit le meilleur blader du monde, cette personne serait Gingka sans hésiter. Et c'était le cas. Kyoya jeta un bref regard derrière lui. Gingka le regardait les yeux brillants de gratitude. Il eut un sourire et lança comme une évidence :

_ « Je le pense parce que tu es vraiment le meilleur, Gingka ».

Et il repartit laissant Gingka complètement ahuri par tant de gentillesse et de compliments de la part de Kyoya. Il en aurait sauté de joie s'il n'avait pas eu cette drôle d'impression. Ce sentiment étrange que Kyoya était partit. Cette infime douleur sans cause qui le poussait à croire sans trop comprendre pourquoi, tandis que Kyoya s'éloignait, que son rival s'était éteint.

_ « Attend Kyoya ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? », lui cria Gingka de loin.

Kyoya ne se retourna pas et se contenta de murmurer : « Adieu Gingka ».


	9. Chapter 8: les disparitions

L'intervention de Kyoya avait vraiment beaucoup aidé Gingka. Il était déterminé, à présent à relancer sa toupie et, de préférence, lors d'un duel pour renouer avec son esprit de blader. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps un adversaire qui ne se moquerait jamais de sa crainte de son propre pouvoir, le choix était évident: Kenta ! La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, il décida de dormir à la belle étoile et de partir chercher Kenta le lendemain pour le défier. En plus, il n'avait jamais combattu Flash Sagittario : tout cela promettait d'être intéressant !

Le lendemain, il se rendit donc chez Madoka où était souvent Kenta. Mais celui-ci n'y était pas. D'ailleurs, si Madoka avait été rassurée de revoir Gingka, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Kenta car elle le croyait avec Gingka. Kenta n'était pas chez ses parents. Hikaru (et donc l'AMBB) ignorait sa position. Ni Yu, Ni Benkei, ni Tsubassa ne l'avaient vu. Gingka était partagé entre l'inquiétude pour Kenta et la frustration de ne pouvoir faire le duel qu'il s'était promis.

_ « Kenta », murmura-t-il, « mais où es-tu ? »

Kenta marchait depuis plusieurs jours à présent, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir. Il se souvenait de la force de Ryuga. Celle qu'il avait acquise avec cet entraînement spécial. Il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire pour devenir plus fort. Car il fallait qu'il soit plus fort. Il devait faire honneur à Ryuga qui avait fait de lui son héritier. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Ses jambes était lourdes et lui faisaient mal d'avoir tant marché mais il ne ralentit pas l'allure. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes à cause de la chaleur du désert. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il devait continuer.

Une tempête de sable se leva. Le vent violent résistait à ses pas. Le sable s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, lui piquait les yeux. Kenta ne voyait plus rien mais il continuait d'avancer. Coûte que coûte, il faillait qu'il continue.

Lorsque la tempête se calma, la nuit était tombée. Il décida de s'arrêter pour dormir. Il utilisa les flammes de sa toupie pour allumer un feu et s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, il leva le camp sitôt réveillé. Il marcha quelques heures jusqu'à atteindre une forêt où il cueillit quelques fruits qu'il mangea en marchant. La forêt était profonde et, à mesure qu'il s'y enfonçait, Kenta sentait la peur monter en lui. Mais sa détermination prit le dessus. Il fallait qu'il avance. Ryuga n'aurait jamais eu peur pour si peu.

Quelques mètres plus loin, un serpent s'approchait de lui sans doute pour l'étouffer avant de le dévorer. Kenta se retourna s'apprêtant à s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais se retient. Non, il devait avancer. Ce n'était pas cette bestiole qui allait l'en empêcher. Il se saisit de son lanceur et de sa toupie et l'envoya de toutes ses forces. Le serpent fut coupé en deux. Il n'était pas mort mais suffisamment sonné et affaiblit pour ne plus attaquer. Kenta l'enjamba précautionneusement et poursuivit sa route.

Les jours passèrent. La forêt avait laissé place à une vallée de campagne puis à une vallée de montagne que Kenta entreprit de gravir. La roche était abrupte mais suffisamment irrégulière pour qu'il puisse grimper. Souvent il manqua de tomber mais se rattrapait de justesse, mû par le souvenir de l'habileté avec laquelle Ryuga gravissait ces montagnes.

Il devait être à mi-hauteur lorsqu'il commençait à sentir le vent froid engourdir ses doigts et brouiller sa vue. Il serra les dents. Il devait continuer. Il le fallait.

Pas après pas, il avançait. Il ne se préoccupait pas de la nuit qui tombait. Ni de la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il ne faisait pas attention à la distance vertigineuse qui le séparait du sol. Il ne s'arrêtait pas même s'il était à bout de force. Même si ses bras tremblaient d'être autant sollicités. Même si la tête lui tournait. Même s'il commençait à respirer avec difficulté. Il avançait. Il devait avancer. Il savait que Ryuga le regardait.

Alors qu'il voyait enfin poindre le sommet, il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Tout son corps lui hurlait de lâcher prise. Chacun de ses muscles voulaient en finir. Kenta ferma les yeux un instant. Il vit le visage à la fois moqueur et impressionné de Ryuga. Le regardait-il vraiment comme ça où était-ce juste lui qui l'imaginait ainsi ? Qu'importe ! « Regarde-moi bien Ryuga ! », s'écria-t-il, « je n'abandonnerais jamais ! ». Et il se remit à grimper. Plus que quelques prises… Plus que quelques mètres… Plus que quelques pas…

Ça y est ! Il était au sommet ! S'approchant du bord pour mieux voir l'horizon, il s'exclama à nouveau : « Tu m'as vu Ryuga ? J'ai réussi ! ». Mais seul le silence et le vent lui répondirent.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il avait entreprit son voyage. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ? C'était impossible à dire. Mais il avait changé. C'était évident. Sa toupie était à présent capable de détruire des blocs de pierre de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Il avait créé 2 nouveaux coups spéciaux. Il pouvait ne pas manger ni dormir pendant plusieurs jours sans que cela n'affecte sa force. Ses vêtements étaient devenus guenilles, usés par les changements de climat, les lieux par lesquels il était passé et sa musculature qui s'était développée. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et, ne les ayant pas coiffés depuis longtemps, ils encadraient à présent son visage, emmêlés et en bataille.

C'est à ce moment qu'il décida de rentrer. Il était prêt à affronter Gingka à présent. Et, comme l'aurait fait Ryuga, comme rêvait de le faire Kyoya, il le vaincrait !

Pendant ce temps, à Bey-City, Madoka, Gingka, Benkei, Yu, et Tsubassa se faisaient un sang d'encre pour Kenta. Voilà trois mois qu'il avait disparu. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-il passé ? S'était-il fait kidnappé ? Tué ? Ou pire ? Personne n'avait été capable de le retrouver. Ses parents avaient prévenus la police sans succès. Toute la petite bande était en émoi. Il fallait retrouver Kenta !

Kyoya aussi avait disparu. Mais personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Ce n'était pas par indifférence mais par habitude car Kyoya disparaissait souvent et, parfois, pendant de longues périodes, pour s'entrainer. Gingka, Nile et Madoka étaient les seuls qui se posaient encore la question de la localisation de Kyoya. Bien que Benkei les aient rassurés à plusieurs reprises. Nile avait un mauvais pressentiment, Madoka ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir que, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kyoya, ce dernier n'osait pas lancer sa toupie. Quant à Gingka, leur dernier échange l'avait laissé perplexe et le comportement de Kyoya lui avait semblé particulièrement bizarre ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Un mois après la disparition de Kyoya et de Kenta, Nile avait fini par partir à la recherche de Kyoya sans le dire aux autres, prétextant qu'il retournait en Egypte auprès de sa famille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la conviction que Kyoya n'était pas parti s'entraîner et les comportements de Madoka (qui semblait leur cacher quelque chose) et de Gingka (qui peinait à mettre des mots sur ses impressions) ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude et ses suspicions. Il sentait qu'il devait le retrouver, et vite


	10. Chapter 9: Toucher le fond

Kyoya marchait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant sans aucune destination précise. Il se contentait d'avancer toujours plus profondément dans la province Japonaise. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour manger et dormir quelques heures. Le reste du temps il marchait, inlassablement, faisant un pas devant l'autre, dans un cycle sans fin. Il marchait dans la chaleur du jour et la froideur de la nuit. Contre la pluie ou contre le vent. A travers le brouillard ou à la clarté. Sous les rayons du soleil ou à la lueur de la Lune. Il marchait, marchait et marchait encore. Jamais il ne pourra aller assez loin parce que, jamais, il ne pourra échapper à ce qu'il tentait désespérément de fuir : lui-même. Ou plutôt, celui qu'il était devenu.

Kyoya avait quitté Gingka dans un paradoxal sentiment de lourde sérénité. Sérénité parce que savoir que Gingka continuerait à pratiquer et transmettre le beyblade qu'il connaissait lui était apaisant. Sérénité aussi parce que lui dire enfin ce qu'il pensait de lui avait été une libération, telle une véritable confession. Et puis, savoir que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait dit avaient rendu à Gingka sa confiance en lui et, se faisant, l'avaient rendu invincible était particulièrement apaisant puisque Kyoya pouvait désormais être certain de pouvoir se dire qu'il avait été vaincu par un blader invincible. Mais quelle ironie ! Pour lui qui n'avait cessé de vouloir vaincre Gingka depuis qu'il le connaissait, il venait de signer lui-même, et consciemment, l'arrêt de mort de son propre but. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. Son échec était surement assuré depuis la victoire de Gingka contre Némésis. Mais qu'importait ! Il n'en restait pas moins que son abandon était devenu sincère et officiel à l'instant où il avait prononcé, sans vraiment peut-être mesurer toute la portée de sa parole, cet aveu d'échec : l'admission à voix haute et devant son rival que ce dernier était meilleur que lui. Cette constatation sur son propre comportement le glaçait de stupéfaction. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui qui se maitrisait toujours de façon tellement précise, tellement rigoureuse. Lui qui maitrisait son regard, sa voix ses gestes et ses paroles, lui qui allait jusqu'à contrôler ses pensées pour rester dans la concentration la plus grave et la détermination la plus pure, lui enfin qui ne reculait devant aucune manœuvre pour parvenir à ses fins, venait de faire l'aveu de ce qui serait sûrement son plus grand regret : son infériorité. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que ce sentiment lui était devenu familier, alors même qu'il l'avait avoué, il continuait de le hanter. Non jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à être seulement bon et pas le meilleur. Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à cette place de deuxième que l'univers s'obstinait à lui donner. Et jamais il ne pourrait se supporter lui-même s'il était devenu faible au point de renoncer à devenir le premier.

Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il venait de faire.

Comment avait-il pu ? Il avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment en avoir conscience. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est qu'avec son amertume, sa douleur et cette foule de sentiments négatifs mélangés qu'il parvenait de moins en moins à distinguer, il en avait ressenti du soulagement. N'était-ce pas plus simple à présent ? Après tout, avait-il besoin de continuer de courir derrière des rêves inaccessibles ?

Oui, il en avait besoin. Tout son corps, toute son âme lui hurlaient qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il avait fui. Lâchement. Il avait été faible. Il s'était trahi. Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer à lui en casser les dents. Mais il valait mieux cela que de laisser exploser la rage et le désespoir que sa bouche semblait tenir. Il savait que s'il relâchait la pression, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il ne pourrait plus se maîtriser. Ses poumons n'attendaient que ça pour se dégager. Sa gorge le brûlait de ne pouvoir hurler. Et il y avait cette ceinture invisible sur son torse qui le serrait, le comprimait, l'empêchait de respirer. Ses tripes, il voulait les recracher. Son esprit embrumé lui faisait mal. Toutes ses voix ressurgissant de son vécu hurlaient à ses oreilles. Des sensations mêlées, des douleurs non identifiées. C'était à en devenir fou ! Son corps se révoltait ! Son esprit le lâchait ! Lui-même se haissait ! Il aurait dû mourir ! Il aurait dû mourir en même temps que Ryuga ! Il aurait dû mourir avant que ce qu'il était autrefois si fier d'être ne disparaisse ! Les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux, et derrière elles, lui-même. Il fallait qu'il l'atteigne ! Il fallait qu'il le tue ! Ce traitre, ce misérable, ce faible ! Il aurait dû le tuer il y a longtemps !

D'un bond, Kyoya se précipita sur sa vision dans un accès de folie. L'anéantir ! la tuer ! la massacrer ! Il fallait exterminer cette racaille, la trucider, la poignarder ! Il sentait ses bras qui frappaient, il entendait au loin des voix qui gémissaient. C'était bien, il allait gagner, il allait vaincre ! Il allait se reprendre ! Il allait se retrouver !

Au bout de quelques secondes ou de plusieurs heures, il n'aurait su le dire, il s'arrêta enfin de frapper. Les voix dans sa tête s'étaient tues. Les flammes devant ses yeux avaient disparues. Son regard s'éclaira enfin et redevint lucide.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un liquide rouge visqueux. Du sang. Il y en avait partout. Sur le sol terreux, sur ses doigts, sur les vêtements de l'inconnu dont le corps inerte sur le sol ne faisait aucun doute sur son état de mort. Mais Kyoya ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il voyait. Il laissa ses yeux remonter jusqu'au visage de l'homme. Un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Stupéfié il se releva d'un bond, contemplant avec horreur le meurtre qu'il venait lui-même commettre. Il fut pris d'un vertige et recula de plusieurs pas, ne voulant pas croire à cette abominable réalité. Mais son recul fut bien vite bloqué par un mur de pierre contre lequel il s'applati, écrasé par la culpabilité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que son regard quitta la scène de crime des yeux pour trouver une échappatoire et qu'il se rendit alors compte qu'il était cerné par des dizaines de personnes. Des curieux qui le regardaient agir en silence, dans une sorte d'ébahissement général. Kyoya les survola du regard les uns après les autres, tentant de jauger, dans son esprit confus, leurs pensées et leurs actions futures.

Soudain, un clappement de mains se fit entendre, puis deux, puis quatre. Bientôt, tout ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène d'horreur ou qui venait de se joindre à eux en courant l'applaudissaient. Cette réaction accentua la confusion de Kyoya qui était à présent persuadé de sa folie.

Les applaudissements ne cessèrent que lorsqu'un petit homme rondouillet se détacha de la foule et lui dit :

« _ Tu viens de tuer le chef du groupe de voyous appelé « Terreur des Ombres » et qui terrorise la ville et ses villageois. En tant que maire, reçoit toute notre gratitude pour cette action ».

Dans un premier temps, Kyoya ne réagit pas. Il y avait là, bien trop d'informations contradictoires à admettre.

Il acquiesça sans parler et s'éloigna d'un pas qu'il tenta de rendre ferme et décidé mais qui ressemblait bien plus à la boiterie d'un vieil homme sénile.

Les habitants de la ville ne le suivirent pas. Tant mieux. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps car quelques secondes et rugissements de moteurs plus tard, un groupe de motards l'encerclèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, demanda violemment Kyoya.

\- C'est toi qui a tué Norio ? Notre chef ? »

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Il ne savait même pas qui il avait tué et n'avait pas envie de s'attirer des problèmes inutilement.

« -Je suis Kasuhiko. Le sous-chef du gang de la terreur des ombres. Si c'est toi qui as tué notre chef, nous voulons te proposer de prendre sa place à notre tête. »

Kyoya se figea de surprise mais se repris promptement en lançant les bras croisé et la tête baissée dans une attitude détachée et indifférente :

« -Vous n'avez pas l'air bien triste de la perte de votre chef dites-moi…

-Tu ne connaissais pas Norio. C'était un chef sanguinaire. Aucun de nous ne regrette sa perte. »

Kyoya les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Alors ? Acceptes-tu d'être notre nouveau chef ? Et comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Kyoya hésita. D'un côté, être chef d'une bande de malfrats à motos dans un petit village de province ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. D'un autre, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ?

Il jaugea chaque visage présent devant lui minutieusement. Ne prendrait-il pas un énorme risque en dévoilant son identité ? Non, aucun risque. Et puis il pouvait les mettre au tapis facilement. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de Léone pour ça.

Finalement, il prit un ton détaché pour déclarer :

« -Je m'appelle Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami. Et j'accepte votre proposition ».

Aussitôt, tout le gang prit une mine rassurée. Apparemment, la décision de Kyoya leur faisait plaisir.

« -Viens chef !, fit Kasuhiko. On va te montrer notre quartier général ».

Kyoya le suivit sans répondre. Cette situation lui était déjà familière. Il en avait vécu une semblable en devenant chef des chasseurs de tête même s'il n'avait tué personne cette fois-là. Il sentait d'instinct comment un digne chef devait réagir et il ne se trompait pas.

Comme lorsqu'il était le chef des chasseurs de tête, son rôle consistait principalement à ordonner des casses ou des trafics mais contrairement à l'époque où il était le chef des chasseurs de têtes, il n'y prenait plus aucun plaisir. D'une part, ses hommes étaient déjà organisés et il n'avait donc que peu d'ordre à donner. D'autres parts, parce qu'il s'ennuyait. En effet, tous ses hommes avaient compris qu'il valait mieux se tenir à carreau en sa présence. Tous savaient qu'il pourrait les tuer sans remord ni regret en quelques instants et sans qu'ils puissent se défendre. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient choisi pour chef. En conséquence, nul ne défiait jamais Kyoya. Ce dernier s'en ennuyait ferme. Etre le chef d'une bande de minable ne l'amusait plus. Entre-temps, il avait trop vécu. Entre-temps, il avait connu la douleur de la défaite et la volonté de vaincre. Entre-temps, il y avait eu Gingka. Gingka qui avait apporté à sa vie plus d'aventure que n'importe quel gang pouvait lui promettre.

Les jours passaient dans un ennui mortel pour Kyoya. Ce dernier se moquait royalement de son gang et le délaissait chaque jour un peu plus. Autrefois, il était un bon chef pour les chasseurs de tête. Ses gars lui devaient informations et obéissance. Kyoya maitrisait tout et commandait tout. Aujourd'hui, il laissait ses sous-fifres, livrés à eux-mêmes, faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ses hommes raquettaient des petits, volaient à l'étalage, vendaient de la drogue. Lui n'avait rien à y redire. Il n'avait même rien à en dire. Ses hommes s'organisaient d'eux-mêmes. Kyoya n'était utile en rien. Et il le savait. Cependant, la peur qu'inspirait Kyoya sur ses hommes lui assurait sa place et le respect même si les Terreurs des Ombres voyaient bien que leur chef se désintéressait d'eux.

Deux mois étaient passés. Deux mois durant lesquels Kyoya s'était isolé de plus en plus de son groupe. Il restait seul de longues heures, se perdant dans ses pensées en regardant sa reluisante Léone avec nostalgie. Un jour, il emmena avec lui une bouteille d'alcool qu'un de ses hommes avait volé. Seul dans sa mélancolie, il but toute la nuit, s'enfonçant dans l'ivresse. Le lendemain, il recommença avec deux bouteilles. Et le jour suivant avec une de plus. Il continua tant et si bien qu'il devient rapidement soul à longueur de temps dans l'espoir d'apaiser un peu sa douleur. Mais c'était peine perdue car l'effet euphorisant de l'alcool passé, il lui faisait voir ses idées d'une façon encore plus sombres qu'elles ne l'étaient auparavant. Mais ça lui plaisait. En s'enfonçant dans le désespoir et la douleur sans fin, il avait l'impression que les choses trouvaient leur place. Qu'il pouvait pleinement exprimer sa souffrance. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Aussi, continuait-il de boire, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte d'espoir, le dernier soupçon de joie et le dernier frémissement de sourire ait quitté son corps.

Ses hommes avaient bien remarqué l'attitude de Kyoya mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire : Kyoya était leur chef, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, cette nouvelle habitude ne leur facilitait pas la vie car Kyoya qui leur était déjà indifférent et peu avenant d'ordinaire était devenu effrayant, diabolique, intransigeant et indomptable. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de son état de béatitude indifférente qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une lente agonie.


	11. Chapter 10: le chef brisé

Nile avait cherché longtemps avant de retrouver Kyoya. Il avait cherché sa trace dans tous les hôpitaux, les gares, les aéroports. Même dans les cimetières ! Sans succès. Il avait parcouru les rues sans direction précise pendant des jours. Il avait fait du porte à porte, avait contacté la police, des espions, l'AMBB, toutes ses connaissances à travers le monde. En vain. Ce n'est que 2 mois plus tard, soit 3 mois après la disparition de Kyoya, alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, qu'il le retrouva. Il le retrouva totalement par hasard. Il buvait un café dans un bar miteux quand il aperçut un enfant qui se faisait racketter par 3 grosses brutes. Désireux de lui venir en aide, il s'approcha d'eux. A lui seul, il était bien plus fort que les 3 types qui menaçaient l'enfant. Ces derniers fuirent rapidement quand ils s'en rendirent compte en jurant que « leur chef, le terrifiant Kyoya Tategami, lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce ». Nile n'avait pas, alors, hésité une seule seconde à les suivre jusqu'à leur repère. Il les suivit à distance dans de petites ruelles sombres, sales et malfamées en s'assurant de ne pas se faire repérer. La nuit était tombée lorsque les 3 grands gaillards conduisirent enfin Nile au vieil hangar désaffecté qui leur servait de repère. C'était une nuit très sombre car le ciel lourd de nuages ne laissait pas filtrer la lumière de la lune ni celle des étoiles. Nile rentra dans le hangar en catimini, profitant de la noirceur de la soirée pour passer inaperçu.

Lorsqu'il revit Kyoya pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, il peina à le reconnaitre. Il n'arriver pas à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. Son esprit ne pouvait décidément pas assimiler l'image que ses yeux lui envoyait. Kyoya était dans un état pitoyable. Affalé par terre contre une caisse en bois, dans l'ombre d'un hangar, il était soul, les yeux vides, parlait tout seul en prononçant des mots sans suite. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour boire quelques gorgées d'alcool dans une bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main sale et tremblante. Il était plus maigre que jamais. Son visage émacié était si pâle qu'il semblait luire dans l'obscurité. De profonds cernes lui barraient le visage. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de toutes parts.

Les 3 brutes que Nile avait remises à leur place tentèrent une approche :

_ « Chef…, tenta l'un d'eux.

Kyoya ne répondit pas.

_Chef, il y a un type en ville qui nous a empêchés de nous occuper d'un gosse. Il était trop fort pour nous mais toi, tu pourrais le maîtriser ! »

Nile aurait éclaté de rire si Kyoya n'était pas aussi mal en point. Le maîtriser ? Lui ? Si Kyoya avait été dans son état normal, peut-être. Même si ça n'aurait pas été simple non-plus. Mais dans l'état où il était, Kyoya aurait été incapable de maitriser un moustique.

Comme Kyoya ne répondait toujours pas à ses sous-fifres, ces derniers décidèrent d'un accord tacite de lui en reparler plus tard. Et ils s'éloignèrent.

Nile avait envie de cogner ces gars-là. Quels genre que gangsters pouvaient laisser leur chef en si piteux état sans s'en occuper ou même s'en préoccuper ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ? De rage, il serrait les poings si forts qu'il sentait ses ongles lui rentrer dans la peau. Il était sur le point de bondir, de leur sauter dessus, de les écraser…

Mais un hurlement le retient. Surpris, Nile sursauta et chercha du regard l'origine de ce cri à fendre l'âme. Il mit quelques secondes avant de localiser son origine et quelques secondes encore pour identifier le bruit. Mais quand ce fut fait, aucun doute n'était permis : ce qu'il avait pris pour un hurlement de douleur était en réalité un rire sardonique. Un rire sonore, fou et sans joie qui s'échappait de la gorge enrouée de Kyoya.

Nile le vit se lever et s'approcher d'un poteau sur lequel était enroulée une corde. Les autres gangsters, eux, étaient sortis. Kyoya, toujours en ricanant, s'appliquait à nouer deux nœuds : un à chaque extrémité de la corde. Nile trouva ce comportement étrange mais ne s'inquiéta pas davantage : Kyoya était saoul après tout ! Kyoya continuait son manège en lançant un côté de sa corde en l'air. De ce que Nile pouvait en voir, Kyoya avait réussi à accrocher la corde quelque part en hauteur. Sans doute allait-il grimper au mur. Même s'il savait que Kyoya avait déjà escaladé des falaises et des montagnes bien plus hautes et dangereuse qu'un simple hangar, Nile se dit que ce n'était pas prudent vu son état. Il décida de le surveiller à distance. Kyoya avait grimpé sur quelques caisses qui se trouvaient là pour atteindre l'extrémité pendante de la corde. Mais il ne grimpa pas. Nile le vit avec stupeur se passer la corde nouée à son cou et s'approcher du bord de la caisse pour…sauter dans le vide ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Mais Kyoya s'approchait lentement et inexorablement du bord. Il allait sauter quand Nile s'écria lanceur levé : « Hyper vitesse ! ». Horuséüs, sa toupie, trancha la corde d'un coup sec et revint entre les mains de son propriétaire tandis que Kyoya tombait à genoux au sol. Nile était tellement en colère contre lui qu'il lui porta dans la figure le plus fort coup de poing dont il était capable. Kyoya, saoul, ne put ni l'éviter ni y répondre et se contenta de tomber face contre terre, évanoui.

Pris de remords, Nile s'approcha un peu.

_« Kyoya…, murmura-t-il. Que t'est-il donc arrivé ? ».

Surmontant l'odeur pestilentielle d'alcool que dégageait Kyoya, Nile passa son bras droit autour de son dos et mis le bras gauche de Kyoya sur son épaule gauche qu'il tint fermement avec sa main gauche. Il releva un Kyoya amorphe qui ne broncha pas. Nile du le trainer hors du hangar et jusqu'à une ruelle déserte où il le posa à terre. Kyoya n'avait toujours pas réagit. Il décida de téléphoner à Madoka et Gingka pour les avertir. Après 3 sonneries, Madoka décrocha :

_ « Allo ?

_ Allo Madoka ! C'est Nile. J'ai retrouvé Kyoya.

_ Ah ! Comment il va ?, demanda Madoka avec soulagement dans le combiné.

_ Il n'est pas capable de rentrer avec moi à pied. Je me disais que tu pourrais nous trouver un transport…

_Comment ça il n'est pas capable de marcher ?, répondit Madoka d'un ton ou perçait l'inquiétude. Kyoya n'était pas le genre de personne qui acceptait qu'on lui porte secours…

_ J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tu peux oui ou non ?

_ Attends deux minutes je te rappelle. »

Elle raccrocha. Nile attendit et, effectivement, 2 minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

_ « Allo ?, dit-il machinalement

_J'ai contacté l'AMBB. Ils t'envoient un hélicoptère en urgence.

_Hein ? mais comment ils savent où je suis ? , fit Nile surpris

_ Tu es localisé avec ton téléphone. A tout-à l'heure ! »

Et Madoka raccrocha.

Nile porta Kyoya jusqu'à un parc où il supposait qu'il serait plus facile pour l'hélicoptère d'atterrir. Il déposa Kyoya dans l'herbe et s'assit près de lui. Il n'allait pas bien c'était certain. Il marmonnait dans son sommeil des paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait si faible en cet instant ! Nile ne pouvait pas croire que Kyoya si fier et si fort puisse se trouver dans cet état. « Mon pauvre Kyoya, murmura-t-il à nouveau, dans quel état t'es-tu mis?».


	12. Chapter 11: l'aveu

Kyoya dormait depuis quelques heures sur un lit chez Madoka. Nile l'avait conduit là en hélicoptère un peu plus tôt et avait dû expliquer à Gingka et Madoka tout ce qu'il savait de l'état de Kyoya.

Madoka et Gingka avaient eu des difficultés à encaisser ces informations. Kyoya alcoolique passe encore, mais Kyoya suicidaire ? Et pourtant, il était bien là.

Nile, Gingka et Madoka se mirent d'accord pour le déshabiller et le nettoyer pendant qu'il dormait encore. Madoka remplit une bassine d'eau tandis que Nile et Gingka déshabillaient précautionneusement Kyoya. Devant l'état de ses vêtements, ils se dirent qu'il faudrait les jeter mais c'était à Kyoya d'en décider. Gingka les porta donc à laver tandis que Madoka revenait avec de l'eau savonneuse, un gant et des serviettes. Elle se saisit du gant tandis que Nile séchait à sa suite pour ne pas mouiller le lit. Quand ils eurent finit, Gingka revenait avec des vêtements propres (un jean bleu et un T-shirt vert foncé) dont il habilla Kyoya. Sachant que celui-ci allait probablement s'énerver de la situation à son réveil, ils décidèrent d'attendre son réveil ensemble.

3 heures plus tard, comme prévu, à peine réveillé, Kyoya s'énerva de la plus délicate des façons :

_« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici bordel ?!

Gingka, Nile et Madoka se réveillèrent en sursaut. C'est Nile qui répondit :

_Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir cherché pendant 3 mois et d'avoir finis par te retrouver vu l'état ou tu étais hier.

_Personne ne t'avais rien demandé, répliqua Kyoya.

Nile leva les yeux au ciel, habitué à cette attitude sa part.

_ Mais enfin Kyoya !, repris Gingka, on ne peut pas te laisser t'autodétruire sans rien faire ! Et puis pourquoi tu as fait ça d'abord ?

_Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'es mis à boire ? Pourquoi tu as essayé de te tuer ?

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement Gingka. Celui-ci semblait aller bien. Tant mieux. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours comme ça. Enjoué, optimiste… C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Mais il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne comprendrait jamais. Comment le pourrait-il ?

_ Kyoya ? Répond ! , fit Gingka en le secouant visiblement inquiet.

Kyoya sorti de ses pensées.

_ Mais lâche-moi bordel !

Gingka le lâcha mais ne s'éloigna pas.

_ Alors ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ ça ne vous regarde pas…, marmonna Kyoya.

_ Oh que si ça nous regarde ! , s'écria Nile. Et tu vas répondre à Gingka immédiatement !

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça !, répliqua Kyoya en montrant les crocs.

_ Kyoya… Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, fit Madoka d'une voix apaisante. Ça se voyait déjà il y a trois mois. Alors réponds-nous s'il te plaît…

Elle le regardait intensément, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés par son sommeil encadraient joliment son charmant visage. Kyoya la trouvait très jolie en cet instant. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser attendrir !

_ Non.

_ Bon cette fois, ça suffit !, explosa Nile, j'ai été patient avec toi mais je n'y tiens plus. Il sortit son lanceur, y fixa sa toupie et le pointa droit sur Kyoya. Si tu ne dis rien, je vais t'y forcer !

Kyoya se contenta de répondre :

_ Tu n'oseras jamais…

_ C'est vrai, je ne te l'enverrais pas si tu n'es pas prêt. Mais je te défie Kyoya Tategami !

_ Hein ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu. Je te défie en duel. Tu ne refuseras pas n'est-ce-pas ? Le Kyoya que je connais ne recule jamais devant un défi, quel qu'il soit !

Kyoya blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas refuser mais comment s'en sortir ? Jamais il ne pourrait lancer Léone. Il avait trop peur. Beaucoup trop peur de ce qui allait arriver. Et pourtant il devait répondre ! Mais que dire ? Les yeux vert luisant de Nile le transperçaient, semblant sonder son âme. Il n'avait plus le courage de les affronter. Il détourna la tête en tentant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Mais cette astuce ne fonctionna pas. Par son silence, Kyoya venait d'apporter à Nile la preuve que ce dernier redoutait :

_ Alors c'est vrai ? , reprit-il en baissant son lançeur, Gingka avait raison n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as abandonné. Quand tu t'es réveillé quand il a dit ça je croyais que c'était pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort ! Mais ce n'était pas ça, pas vrai ? C'était parce que tu étais rassuré qu'il le pense. Tu te disais que ça t'éviterais de le combattre. Peut-être de combattre tout court !

Kyoya écarquilla les yeux : c'était complètement faux ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça ! Il répliqua donc avec aplomb :

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi !

_ Ne me mens pas Kyoya.

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Le seul fait que Nile puisse penser une chose pareille le blessait énormément. Mais il décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait peut-être peur de lancer sa toupie mais il restait le fier Kyoya Tategami. Enfin il l'espérait…

_ça suffit arrêtez ! s'écria Madoka. Sort Nile ! Toi aussi Gingka !

_Mais Madoka…, plaida Ginga.

_SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla-t-elle.

_Bon bon très bien… », se résignèrent-ils en sortant.

Madoka referma la porte derrière eux et s'approcha de Kyoya. Celui-ci restait impassible. Et Madoka commença à parler :

_ « Je sais ce que tu as, dit-elle. Je te connais, tu sais, Kyoya.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas alors elle continua :

_ J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu défiais Gingka pour la première fois. Quand il t'a vaincu ce jour-là, ça t'as fait un choc pas vrai ? Un choc tellement énorme que tu as même accepté l'aide de Dodji pour le vaincre alors que tu ne t'aides jamais de personne. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Quand il t'a vaincu la seconde fois, ça t'a fait un choc aussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu es resté inconscient plusieurs jours et tu t'es mis à nous aider à vaincre la Nébuleuse noire alors qu'aider quelqu'un quand tu n'y est pas obligé n'est pas naturel chez toi. Je me trompe ? Et puis, il y a eu l'ultime bataille. Le fait que Gingka aie vaincu Ryuga alors que tu n'y étais pas arrivé t'a chamboulé hein? Tu t'es rassuré avec le fait que Ryuga maitrisait L-Drago face à toi mais que ce n'était plus le cas face à Gingka. Mais tu t'es tout-de-même mis à faire tes voyages d'entraînements. Tu as créé tout un tas de coups spéciaux. Ton duel suivant face à Gingka, tu l'as fait pendant le tournoi du championnat du monde. Et tu n'as pas non-plus supporté de ne pas le vaincre à ce moment-là, vrai ou faux ? Tu t'es encore rassuré en te disant que vous étiez à ex-equo et tu as repris ton entraînement. Tu étais devenu très très fort. Tu n'attendais plus qu'une chose, que la bataille contre Némésis s'achève pour régler tes comptes avec Gingka. Sauf que tu ne t'attendais pas à cette bataille. Tu as perdu contre Némésis alors que vous étiez plusieurs à le combattre. Même Ryuga en est mort. Mais Gingka, lui, il a gagné. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'excuse. Cette fois, Gingka t'avait bel et bien surpassé. Et pour la première fois, tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. Gingka était la première personne qui t'avais vaincu. Prendre ta revanche était devenu ta raison de vivre. Tu ne vivais plus que pour ça. Sauf que tu as vu Gingka réussir quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais réussi. Et tu t'es découragé quand ta toupie s'est arrêtée de tourner pendant le combat contre Némésis. Tu as donc abandonné ton projet de le vaincre à cet instant précis, pendant le combat, même si tu n'en avais pas vraiment conscience. Ce projet, tu l'as immédiatement (peut-être inconsciemment) remplacé par un autre : celui de t'assurer que tu avais bel et bien été vaincu par le meilleur blader du monde. Celui de t'assurer que Gingka demeurerait invaincu. Tu as donc donné tout ton pouvoir à Gingka. Absolument tout. Tu n'en avais plus besoin. Tu lui aurais même donné ta vie par la seule force de ta volonté si tu avais pu. C'est pour ça que tu es resté inconscient. Mais tu t'es réveillé. Pas parce que Gingka avait attenté à ta fierté ! Pas parce que tu reconnaissais du vrai dans ce qu'il disait ! Mais parce qu'il avait besoin de toi. Et tu as été là. Tu t'es réveillé. Tu l'as défié. Tu lui as dit qu'il était capable de maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir (oui il me l'a dit). En bref, tu lui as dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Et là, ton rôle était terminé. Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas tout à l'heure ? Il est au meilleur de sa forme. Il a probablement encore des pouvoirs insoupçonnés qu'il ne connaît même pas lui-même. Et toi, tu n'as plus aucun but. Pire que ça, tu ne peux même plus en avoir car tu as donné tout ce que tu avais à Gingka. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas lancer Léone. Tu as peur de te rendre compte, sans aucun doute possible, que tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir. Et donc tu es tombé dans l'alcool et à force de boire, tu t'es mis à avoir des idées suicidaires, jusqu'à passer à l'acte.

Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

_ Dis-moi si je fais ne serait-ce qu'une seule erreur ? ».

Kyoya était stupéfait. Elle avait tout compris. Tout deviné. Elle savait tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là et pourquoi. Elle le connaissait parfaitement alors qu'ils avaient dû échanger 3 mots dont 2 insultes depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et maintenant elle le regardait. Elle semblait sereine. Ses grands yeux bleus azur l'observaient avec gentillesse et compréhension. Elle était décidément très jolie. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux bleus comme lui. Mais ceux de Madoka étaient très différents des siens ; ils étaient clairs et brillants alors que lui avait des yeux bleus, certes, mais profonds et ténébreux. Un silence s'en suivit pendant lequel ils ne faisaient que se regarder. Puis, sans rompre leur connexion visuelle, Madoka, qui jusqu'ici était restée à distance raisonnable du lit, s'approcha lentement, très lentement, très doucement, comme on s'approche d'une bête sauvage blessée et effarouchée. Kyoya ne réagissait toujours pas, hypnotisé par ses yeux, ce reflet d'âme qui connaissait les moindres recoins de son cœur. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

_ « Comment as-tu su ?, souffla Kyoya

_ Je t'ai dit que je te connaissais bien !, répondit-elle à mi-voix en esquissant un petit sourire malicieux.

_ Et alors, tu crois que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs ? Tu crois que j'ai tout perdu ?, demanda-t-il. »

Il avait chuchoté ces mots pour ne pas laisser transparaître la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il serrait les poings pour tenter de cacher ses tremblements. Il battait des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Mais il savait que c'était inutile. Même si ses symptômes étaient imperceptibles, Madoka les avait vus. Elle savait que Kyoya pleurait. Elle savait absolument tout. Elle lisait dans son cœur comme dans un livre d'images. Et dans ce cœur, elle lisait la peur, le désespoir, l'appel à l'aide. Des émotions tellement rares chez Kyoya d'ordinaire... Lui qui était si grand, si fort, si fier en apparence avait, à ce moment précis, besoin d'être rassuré et protégé. Et Madoka tint ce rôle en murmurant d'une voix douce et apaisante telle une berceuse pour un enfant presqu'endormi :

_ « Pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir… ».

Se faisant, elle posa sa main sur la main gauche de Kyoya, celle dont elle savait qu'elle tenait Léone presqu'en toute circonstance. Kyoya tressailli à ce contact. Et ses yeux dévièrent instantanément vers cette main. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il frissonna. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Madoka mais… trop tard. Elle avait remarqué son malaise et retiré immédiatement sa main de celle de Kyoya qui regrettait amèrement sa réaction car, malgré l'effet pour le moins étonnant que lui avait procuré ce contact, il avait aimé sentir la main de la jeune fille sur la sienne. Et pourquoi avait-il autant réagit ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il montre à ce point sa gêne ? Madoka, elle, s'était relevé rapidement et semblait un peu confuse, évitant à présent son regard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, mais, la main sur la poignée, toujours sans le regarder, elle termina son discours d'une voix forte :

_« Le seul moyen de le savoir, Kyoya, c'est d'essayer ! ».

Puis elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle, laissant Kyoya abasourdi par cette discussion et surtout par l'ambigüité qu'il percevait dans la dernière phrase de celle-ci.


	13. Chapter 12: le retour surprise

Kyoya n'eut pas le temps de mettre en application le conseil de Madoka. Pourtant, en se levant le lendemain de sa tentative de suicide, il avait la ferme intention d'en avoir le cœur net : il devait lancer Léone. Car après tout, si le spectre de Léone était mort, c'est comme s'il était lui-même mort ou plutôt comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Si Léone était morte, sa vie allait changer. Radicalement. Et que deviendrais-t-il ? Qui serait-il ? Ces questions restaient sans réponse car toute sa vie était fondée sur le beyblade. Si on le lui enlevait, que resterait-il ? Resterait-il seulement quelque chose ? Pourrait-il vraiment surmonter cette épreuve ? Encore une fois, son cerveau ne lui fournissait aucune réponse. Il soupira.

« Stop. Ça suffit ! Arrêtes de penser comme ça ! On n'en est pas encore là ! », se rabroua-t-il.

Car, oui, il restait une chance, une minuscule, une infime petite chance pour qu'il découvre en lançant Léone que rien n'avait changé. Pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie d'avant. Il devait la tenter. De toute façon, rester dans le doute ne faisait même pas illusion. Cette situation ne lui convenait pas. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire il devait en changer. Mais pourrait-il y arriver ? Aurait-il le courage de faire sciemment basculer sa vie à tout jamais ? Oui, il fallait qu'il essaye.

« Je suis Kyoya Tategami », souffla-t-il pour se donner du courage, « Je n'abandonne que lorsqu'il ne reste absolument plus aucun espoir. Je ne me défile pas face à l'adversité. Je suis un lion fier, courageux et royal. Et je vais répondre à l'appel de cet ultime défi ! ».

Il sortit donc du magasin de Madoka sans bruit. L'appartement était calme : tout le monde devait dormir. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le stadium en ruine qui était isolé en périphérie de la ville. En chemin, il songea à nouveau à ce que signifierait changer de vie. Serait-ce douloureux ? Y survivrait-il ? Des paroles qu'il avait entendu dans un passé très lointain qu'il croyait oublié lui revinrent en mémoire : « Changer n'est pas facile. […] Changer, c'est aller au-delà de la douleur. […] Changer, c'est un jour disparaître et remplir l'espace de soi.*» C'était donc cela qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à faire. Il en resta songeur… « Aller au-delà de la douleur… », murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut assailli de souvenirs. La bataille royale avant la quête de points pour l'ultime bataille (Gingka avait gagné), le combat entre Gingka et phoenix (Gingka avait encore gagné et avait réussi du même coup à se qualifier pour l'ultime bataille). C'était aussi là que Benkei avait entraîné Kenta pour que celui-ci se crée un coup spécial. (Kyoya n'était pas censé le savoir mais Benkei n'était pas très discret…).

« Aller ! Trêve de rêveries ! », pensa-t-il. « Il est temps ! ».

Il leva son lanceur et y plaça la toupie. Tout était prêt à présent. Il n'y avait plus d'excuse. Pourtant, Kyoya ne pouvait se résoudre à propulser la toupie. Il restait donc là, bras tendu, tremblant de tous ses membres, paralysé.

« _ Et bien Kyoya ? Tu as peur d'un duel contre un fantôme ?

Kyoya se retourna vers la voix et vit Tsubassa qui marchait tranquillement vers lui.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?, lui lança-t-il avec colère.

_ Je vérifie que tu ne fais pas de bêtises. , répondit calmement Tsubassa en haussant les épaules. Hier, tu as fait une tentative de suicide et ce matin tu pars à l'aube le plus discrètement possible. Hier, on a eu de la chance que Nile soit là. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis là.

_ Je vois. , répondit Kyoya. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me suicider, t'inquiètes pas.

« Du moins pas encore. », pensa-t-il sans le dire.

_ Ah ? Et pourquoi alors ? », interrogea Tsubassa curieux.

Kyoya ne sut que répondre. Comment lui expliquer qu'il venait vérifier si Léone avait encore ses pouvoirs ?

Devant son silence, Tsubassa allait répliquer mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le coupa dans son élan. Il décrocha :

« _ Allô ?

_TSUBASSA ! MAIS T'ES OU BON SANG ? ET OU EST KYOYA ?, hurlait la voix de Gingka au téléphone visiblement paniqué.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis avec Kyoya. On a fait une petite balade et là on est au stadium en ruine.

_Ah d'accord. Ne bougez pas ! Je vous rejoins ! »

Sans laisser le temps à Tsubassa de répondre, il avait raccroché. Tsubassa et Kyoya était à présent piégés. Ils devaient rester là où ils étaient en attendant Gingka de peur que celui-ci ne s'inquiète davantage. Kyoya soupira et s'assit dans les gradins délabrés, songeant (avec une pointe de soulagement qu'il se refusait d'admettre) qu'il avait manqué une occasion de savoir.

Tsubassa n'entama pas la conversation. Ils restèrent donc assis en silence un moment.

Gingka, lui, n'avait pas traîné. A peine quelques minutes après le coup de téléphone, il entrait déjà tout essoufflé dans le stadium.

_ « Ouf !... Je suis… content de vous … voir là…. », Réussit-il à articuler entre deux respirations saccadées.

Gingka reprit rapidement son souffle et lança tout excité :

_ Puisqu'on est là, si on faisait une bataille royale à nous trois ?

_ Heu… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Gingka…, fit Tsubassa en lançant un regard en biais à Kyoya.

_ C'est parfait Gingka, lui-répondit Kyoya en songeant que, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se défiler pour propulser Léone. »

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Gingka et Tsubassa ne soient pas témoins de la découverte de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Mais si c'était le cas, ils le sauraient de toute façon tôt ou tard.

Kyoya s'était levé et avait rejoint Ginga dans le stadium. Résigné, Tsubassa fit de même. Les trois bladers se mirent en position. Lanceur levé, ils scandaient à l'unisson : « 3, 2… ».

_« Hypervitesse ! ».

D'où venait cette voix ? Devant eux, une toupie avait atterri et tournait maintenant sur elle-même. Gingka failli s'étouffer en la reconnaissant : « Sa-Sagittario ?! ».

* Wajdi Mouawad dans Alphonse.


	14. Chapter 13: le défi

La toupie tourna encore quelques instants avant d'être rappelée par son propriétaire. Kyoya, Gingka et Tsubassa suivirent sa trajectoire des yeux jusqu'au sommet du portail délabré qui servait d'entré au stadium. Là, se tenait fièrement Kenta, une aura de défi semblant briller dans ses yeux étincelants de détermination. En l'observant un instant, Gingka vit à quel point Kenta avait changé : il avait grandi d'au moins une tête depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait élargi aussi : sa musculature s'était bien développée et pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Kyoya. Comment était-il arrivé à un tel résultat aussi vite ? Il y avait ses cheveux aussi qui étaient différents. Oubliée la petite coupe sage ! Il les portait à présent en bataille. Son look aussi avait changé. A présent chaussé de baskets noires, d'un jean noir simple et de ce qui semblait être un T-shirt jaune clair (mais Gingka n'en était pas sûr car il portait une veste en cuir noire par-dessus), Kenta respirait la classe et la confiance en lui. En effet, ce qui frappait le plus Gingka à ce moment, c'était sans doute son expression. Lui qui était autrefois craintif, naïf, lui demandant sans cesse des conseils, avait à présent un visage sérieux et déterminé. Dans ses yeux, Gingka ne voyait plus l'admiration et la gentillesse qu'il lui portait jusqu'alors mais un regard sévère et glacé. Lorsqu'ils se furent dévisagé un long moment, Kenta sauta du mur sur lequel il était (dans un saut admirablement puissant) pour atterrir facilement de l'autre côté du stadium face à Gingka. Ce saut rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Gingka : où avait-il déjà vu ça ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier la question plus longtemps car Kenta avait levé son lanceur et s'exclamait :

_ « Il est temps ! Affrontons-nous Gingka !

_ Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi Kenta ?, demanda ce dernier abasourdi.

_ Tu te défile ?, répliqua Kenta.

_ Tu sais bien que non Kenta. , soupira Gingka. Je ne recule jamais devant un duel. Et si ce combat est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, alors soit, je vais t'affronter. Et peut-être qu'ainsi je comprendrais ce que tu es devenu.

_ Tu n'as pas du tout changé n'est-ce pas Gingka ?, fit Kenta avec un petit rictus narquois que Gingka ne lui connaissait pas. Malheureusement pour toi, moi si. Et je vais te vaincre parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Parce que malgré toutes tes victoires, tu es, tu n'as toujours été et ne sera jamais que le numéro 2 !

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Kenta avait levé un doigt accusateur en direction de Gingka. Ce dernier en restait bouche bée. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Kenta qui avait dit ça ? Ce petit garçon qui adulait la moindre de ses paroles à peine 3mois plus tôt ?

Mais l'effarement de Gingka n'était rien comparé à celui de Kyoya. Gingka numéro 2 ? Mais Kenta était tombé sur la tête ! Gingka était incontestablement le plus grand blader du monde ! Il l'avait prouvé une ultime fois dans la bataille contre Némésis ! Comment Kenta pouvait-il encore dire une chose aussi stupide ? Même lui, Kyoya, avait admis son infériorité. Alors ce gamin, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, n'avait aucune chance ! Absolument aucune ! Même en ayant beaucoup progressé, il n'aurait jamais la puissance de Némésis que Gingka avait vaincu. C'était donc perdu d'avance pour Kenta. Et il devait le savoir. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Kyoya croisa le regard de Tsubassa qui devait penser la même chose que lui. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en débattre car ils entendaient déjà les voix de Gingka et de Kenta s'écrier en cœur : « 3, 2, 1…HYPER VITESSE ! ». Le combat avait commencé.

Attentifs, Kyoya et Tsubassa, analysaient rapidement le match. Ni Kyoya, ni Tsubassa ne les avaient vus combattre depuis la bataille contre Némésis. Et on voyait tout de suite que Gingka et Kenta avaient tous deux énormément progressés depuis. En effet, Pégasus tournait si vite autour du stadium qu'elle en était difficilement visible. Quant à Sagittario, placé en défense au centre du stadium, il tournait aussi très vite mais surtout, il dégageait visiblement de la chaleur car de petites flammes s'en échappaient et l'entourait tel un bouclier de feu. Tsubassa murmura :

_« Gingka ne doit pas attaquer de front. Le feu briserait sa toupie.

Kyoya acquiesça et répondit :

_ Il ne peut pas non-plus attaquer du dessus à cause du feu.

_ Mais alors comment va-t-il faire ?, demanda Tsubassa qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Kyoya le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Etait-il vraiment le seul à avoir conscience des immenses ressources de Gingka ? Finalement, il répondit sèchement :

_ Tu vas voir. Gingka ne se laissera pas troubler pour si peu ! ».

Gingka avait certainement fait la même analyse que ses 2 collègues car il lança :

_ « Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça : Pegasus tempête engloutissante ! ».

Pegasus se mit à tourner encore plus vite autour du stadium. Il était à présent totalement invisible mais des flammes bleues s'échappaient de son trajet. Son coup spécial avait tellement gagné en puissance que non-seulement les flammes de Sagittario s'éteignirent comme il s'y attendait mais quelque chose que ni Gingka ni Kenta ne semblaient attendre se produit : Sagittario s'éleva plusieurs mètre dans les airs poussé par la pression de l'air que Pegasus avait créée pendant son attaque. Kenta ne se démonta pas et retourna la situation :

_ « Sagittario flèche en piqué ! ».

Sagittario arrêta net Pégasus dans sa course lui lançant une série d'attaques. Tsubassa serra les poings mais Kyoya était serein. Gingka s'était déjà tiré de situations autrement plus compliqué. En effet, Pegasus ne tarda pas à repousser Sagittario. Et, profitant du léger déséquilibre de celui-ci qui ne pouvait plus produire de flamme en tournant, Gingka lança son mode barrage. Les attaques répétés firent leur petit effet mais Kenta lança simplement :

_ « Sagittario, Sabot de fer ! ».

Gingka ne connaissait pas cette attaque spéciale et ne sut donc comment y faire face tandis que Sagittario avait sauté à quelques centimètres du sol et l'avait repoussé de sa pointe de performance d'un puissant coup dans l'axe de rotation de Pégasus. On eut dit un centaure se cabrant et donnant un coup de sabots de ses pattes arrières. Il put alors à nouveau faire briller le feu autour de lui.

Sans attendre que Gingka reprenne ses esprits, il lança sa troisième attaque spéciale :

_ « Sagittario, Vagues de feu ! ».

Aussitôt des ondes enflammées de plusieurs mètres se formèrent autour de Sagittario et s'approchait à vitesse grand V de Pégasus. Par instinct plus que par idée, Gingka s'écria :

_ « Pégasus envole toi ! ».

C'est alors qu'il la vit : l'ouverture. Les attaques que lui lançaient Kenta étaient très puissantes latéralement mais ce coup avait le défaut principal de laisser la partie supérieure de la toupie sans protection. Kyoya avait compris, lui-aussi, et il eut un léger sourire en comprenant que Gingka s'était inspiré de leur premier combat ensemble pour vaincre Kenta. D'ailleurs, c'est avec nostalgie que Gingka lança :

_« Allez Pegasus, la même chose que la dernière fois, mais en plus fort : Explosion Cosmique ! ».

L'attaque fit mouche. Pegasus atteignait Sagittario de plein fouet mais celui-ci résistait. Cependant, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

_ « C'est la fin. », fit Tsubassa rassuré.

Mais Kyoya, fronçait les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas la fin. Il manquait quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi… La suite lui donna raison car soudain, Kenta se mit à hurler avec l'énergie du désespoir :

_ « NON ! Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! J'ai fait une promesse et je vais la tenir. Tu entends Ryuga ?! Haaaaaaaaaaa !». Des flammes jaunes s'échappaient de lui. A nouveau, Gingka eu cette impression de déjà-vu. Pourquoi ? Où avait-il déjà vu ça ?…..Sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser, des images s'imposèrent à son esprit. Ryuga sautant d'un immeuble pour le défier de l'autre côté d'un stadium, Kenta hurlant avec l'energie du désespoir face à une Némésis invincible… Mais, mais…. Oui ! Il savait où il avait déjà vu ça. Mais c'était impossible ! Pourtant n'était-ce pas lui qui apparaissait là ? Derrière Kenta ? Cette ombre ! Cette ombre à forme humaine ! Cette ombre grande et forte ! Cette ombre si familière avec ses cheveux blancs cerclés d'un diadème et sa veste fixée telle une cape autour de ses épaules… Gingka ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait car, derrière Kenta, un mort tristement célèbre qui n'était nul autre que Ryuga était apparu. Ses contours quelques peu flous se faisaient de plus en plus réels. Ryuga était revenu. Mais il n'était pas venu seul. En effet, derrière Sagittario, une autre ombre s'était formée. Et Gingka reconnu facilement la célèbre L-Drago, la toupie maudite. Ce combat vira à la magie la plus totale quand Flash Sagittario se transforma sous-leurs yeux ébahis à tous en Storm Sagittario. Mais ni Kyoya, ni Tsubassa et encore moins Gingka n'eurent le temps de s'attarder sur ces incroyables rebondissements car Ryuga lança d'une voix forte :

_« Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu Kenta ! Et si tu me le permets, je vais me charger de la fin de ce duel. »

Kenta le regardait avec révérence, les yeux brillants d'un nombre incalculables d'émotions. Kyoya pouvait y lire le bonheur, l'admiration, le remerciement et la fierté. Kenta courba légèrement le dos en signe de soumission, tel un serviteur face à son roi, tandis que Ryuga, satisfait, se tournait vers un Gingka tellement soufflé qu'il était incapable de réagir. Sans cérémonie et avec toute la suffisance qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, Ryuga lança :

_ « Envol suprême de l'empereur Dragon ! ».

Gingka n'ayant toujours pas réagit, L-Drago emporta Pégasus hors du stadium où il s'écrasa. Lorsque la poussière fut dissipé, les seules toupies qui tournaient encore étaient L-Drago et le désormais Storm Sagittario. Pégasus s'était arrêté à côté d'un Gingka inconscient. Un bref silence se fit pendant lequel Ryuga et Kenta récupérèrent leurs toupies respectives. Mais à peine Ryuga avait-il récupéré la sienne qu'il tomba à son tour à terre. Evanoui. Kenta se précipita sur Ryuga, l'appelant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se réveille. Non il n'allait pas lui refaire ce coup-là ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, réapparaître et mourir de nouveau !

_ « Ryuga ! Ryuga réveilles-toi ! RYUGA !, hurlait à la mort Kenta ».

Comme Ryuga ne réagissait pas, Kenta s'approcha pour lui prendre le pouls. Il ressenti un immense soulagement lorsqu'il senti la faible, mais présente, pulsation sous ses doigts.

_ « Tsubassa ! Appelle les urgences ! Vite !, cria Kenta. »

Tsubassa ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro. Pendant qu'il parlait au SAMU, il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il disait. Ryuga était vivant ? Ressuscité ? Ça paraissait incroyable… Lorsqu'il raccrocha, souriant que tout se passait pour le mieux car les urgences allaient arriver et que Ryuga était finalement vivant, son regard se porta sur Gingka qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Kyoya le remarqua à son tour et lança de son habituel ton sarcastique : _« Allez debout Gingka ! C'est pas l'heure de la sieste, il faut se préparer pour emmener Ryuga à l'hôpital ».

Mais Gingka ne réagit pas.

_« Gingka ? », le rappela Kyoya.

Pas de réponse. Une intense inquiétude s'empara alors de Kyoya. Il se précipita vers lui le cœur battant. Le trouvant inconscient, il commença à le secouer. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à le saisir par les épaules. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit que Gingka avait le front ouvert à l'endroit où il s'était cogné et saignait abondamment. Cet idiot avait dû se cogner sur une pierre en tombant sur le sol irrégulier du stadium en ruine. Kyoya cessa instantanément de le secouer et, les mains tremblantes, il se força à garder la tête froide. En premier lieu, il devait arrêter le saignement. Sans réfléchir, il déchira son T-shirt et enroula le morceau de tissu autour de la tête de Gingka. Le tissu ne tarda pas à être trempé de sang et Kyoya dû renouveler 2 fois la manœuvre avant d'avoir l'impression que l'hémorragie s'atténuait. Mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet car Gingka était gelé et pâle comme la mort. Kyoya retira alors sa veste et la passa à Gingka pour tenter de le réchauffer et le serra dans ses bras. Pour réchauffer et rassurer Gingka ? Peut-être… mais aussi pour se rassurer lui-même. Pour s'assurer que Gingka resterait vivant. Comme si le simple fait d'être dans ses bras pouvait le sauver. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le stadium en ruine. Kenta et Tsubassa regardaient Kyoya s'affairer les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire. Mais Kyoya n'y prêta pas attention. Tous attendaient avec angoisse l'arrivée des secours. Guettant le moindre bruit d'hélicoptère. Kyoya était à bout de nerfs. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant impuissant de toute sa vie.

_« Gingka…, murmura-t-il. Tient bon Gingka… On va te sortir de là je te le promets ».

Gingka était de plus en plus froid et Kyoya resserra son étreinte.

_« Tu vas t'en sortir… Tu vas t'en sortir… Tu vas t'en sortir…, murmurait-il en boucle comme une incantation. » Comme si le simple fait de prononcer ses mots retarderait l'inévitable.

Il perdit la notion du temps et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'entendit pas l'hélicoptère atterrir ni les médecins se précipiter vers lui. Il failli s'étouffer de surprise quand on lui arracha Gingka des bras. Mais il se calma aussitôt en voyant les secours faire leur travail. A partir de là, il dû serrer les poings car il ne pouvait pas accompagner Gingka dans l'hélicoptère par manque de place. Tandis que les secours s'envolaient avec Gingka et Ryuga inconscients, Kyoya se réveillait de sa béatitude. Voyant que Kenta et Tsubassa ne réagissaient toujours pas, il les houspilla :

_« Mais qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ?! Il faut rejoindre Gingka à l'hôpital et tout de suite ! ».

Sa phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Kenta et Tsubassa se réveillèrent instantanément et ils partirent en courant rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche.


	15. Chapter 14: réveil et questionnements

L'attente. Pour Kyoya, il n'y avait rien de pire. C'était comme être enfermé sans jamais pouvoir s'échapper. On s'échappe d'un espace mais on n'échappe jamais au temps. Et Kyoya détestait l'enfermement plus que tout. Il tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente comme une bête sauvage en cage. Il effrayait les autres patients, donnait des coups de pieds dans les chaises, feuilletait des dizaines de magasines pour s'occuper les mains sans regarder une seule image. En plus de ça, il s'inquiétait pour Gingka. Terriblement. Mais que pouvait bien lui faire les médecins dans cette salle depuis 4 heures ?! Il passait et repassait dans sa tête le combat et l'instant où Gingka était tombé. Si seulement, il l'avait anticipé ! Si seulement il avait vu que Gingka allait mal au lieu de se moquer de lui ! Si seulement Gingka ne les avais pas rejoint au stadium en ruine ! Si seulement il n'était pas partit ce matin… Il se figea brusquement. Ce qu'il venait de penser l'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Etait-ce de sa faute si Gingka était blessé et peut être mort ?! Abasourdit il se laissa tomber sur une chaise la tête baissée appuyée sur ses mains. Il s'en voulait à présent. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Un poids dans la poitrine lui compressait le cœur. Chacun de ses muscles était crispé. Ses mains se serraient convulsivement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible ou s'il n'avait pas été là rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ne se supportant plus lui-même, il se leva d'un bond et marcha résolument vers la sortie. Mais à peine fut-il sortit de la salle d'attente qu'une main lui agrippa le poignet. C'était Tsubassa.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

Kyoya releva le « encore ». Tsubassa était donc arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Tout était de sa faute.

_Je vais nous soulager d'un poids., répondit-il. Lâche-moi maintenant.

Tsubassa ne le lâcha pas et répliqua :

_ Tu ne crois pas que t'en as assez fait ? Avec tes idées suicidaires complètement stupides, tu nous mets tous en danger ! Alors tu vas retourner t'assoir et la boucler ok ?

Kyoya se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et lança en s'éloignant :

_Je vais voir Ryuga. J'en ai marre des salles d'attentes».

Au bout du couloir, il hésita. A droite, les escaliers et l'ascenseur pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé d'où il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital et se punir d'exister tranquillement. A gauche, la chambre de Ryuga.

Il tourna à gauche. Après tout, il n'était pas à 10 minutes près.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Ryuga, un grand silence régnait. C'est ce qui frappa le plus Kyoya. Alors que dans la salle d'attente des gamins braillaient, alors que les couloirs étaient emplis des mouvements du personnel médical, alors que sa tête était assourdie d'un tourbillon d'émotions et de paroles muettes, cette chambre sombre, fraiche et calme semblait un havre de paix à Kyoya. Ryuga dormait dans le lit sans broncher. Il semblait serein. Kyoya s'assit sur l'unique chaise de la chambre et attendit. Mais cette fois, loin des bruits alentours, l'attente lui paraissait plus facile à supporter. Même le tintamarre de sa tête s'adoucissait et se calmait peu à peu. Détendu, il voulut vérifier que Ryuga était inconscient.

_ « Ryuga ?, appela-t-il en chuchotant.

Pas de réponse.

_ Ryuga ?

Cette fois il avait appelé à voix haute. Il avait détesté briser ce silence mais il devait être sûr.

Comme Ryuga ne réagit toujours pas, Kyoya se mit à parler seul. Il chuchotait pour conserver le calme de cette chambre.

_Gingka n'est pas encore réveillé, commença-t-il, mais on n'est pas encore venu nous voir. Donc il est encore vivant. Ou alors, il est mort et on l'a oublié sur un brancard. Il paraît que ça arrive tout le temps dans les hôpitaux… ça te ferais quoi si Gingka mourrait Ryuga?

Bien évidemment, il ne reçut pas de réponse. Et à lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait à lui, Kyoya, si Gingka venait à disparaître ? Son inquiétude et la façon dont il s'était précipité sur Gingka quand il ne s'était pas relevé l'étonnait. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû être si inquiet. Il aurait dû être indifférent et détaché. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, il avait, sans le vouloir, développé une sorte d'élan d'attachement envers Gingka. Et ça lui faisait peur. Très peur. Parce que ça l'affaiblissait. Heureusement que Ryuga dormait assez profondément pour ne pas avoir entendu sa question qui retraçait tellement facilement le fil de ses pensées. Cependant, incapable de réfléchir dans sa tête sous peine d'avoir l'impression d'exploser, il continua de parler à Ryuga sans attendre de réponse :

_Au fond on est pareil toi et moi pas vrai ? Solitaires. Cherchant à devenir les meilleurs à tout prix. On a croisé la route de Gingka et il nous a sauvés de notre folie destructrice. Et maintenant ? On fait quoi Ryuga ? ».

Il attendit quelques instants. Comme s'il attendait une réponse. Mais en vérité, il s'était posé la question à lui-même. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Si Gingka vivait et que lui n'avait plus de pouvoir, il mourrait heureux que Gingka vive dans la gloire qu'il méritait. Du moins heureux pour lui parce qu'en vérité, Kyoya savait pertinemment que son égo ne se satisferait jamais d'une telle situation. Et si Gingka mourrait, récupérerait-il son pouvoir ? Comme Kenta en avait hérité de Ryuga ? « Non, arrêtes Kyoya ! C'est absurde ! Et c'est carrément écœurant de penser des choses pareilles !», se houspilla-t-il. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la petite pièce.

_ « Arrête-ça tu veux. Tu me donnes le tournis , fit une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

Kyoya se figea. Ryuga était réveillé. Depuis quand ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Il se retourna vers lui et vit Ryuga assit dans son lit visiblement exténué. Kyoya le regarda, ahuri. Ce type était incroyable ! D'abord il était étendu mort sur le sol et puis il se relevait, nul ne sait comment, pour offrir son fragment d'étoile à Kenta. Ensuite il disparaissait en poussière miraculeusement pour réapparaître des mois plus tard sous la forme d'un fantôme re-matérialisé et enfin il tombait dans le coma avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard comme si de rien n'était. Avait-il passé une sorte pacte avec le diable pour en arriver à ce degré d'immortalité ? Et pire que tout, il n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?, aboya-t-il.

_ Ben heu…, puis il se reprit, je me demandais comment ça s'était passé pour toi ces 3 derniers mois… .

_ Hein ?, fit Ryuga qui ne s'attendait surement pas à ça…

_ Ben oui. T'es mort i mois en combattant Némésis. On t'a même enterré. Et là, tu ressuscites. Alors, je voulais savoir si tu t'étais bien amusé au moins parce que c'est pas très drôle de nous faire des coups comme ça.

_ça ne te regarde pas.

Kyoya voulait insister mais il savait que contre Ryuga, c'était inutile. Si une seule personne au monde était plus têtue que lui, c'était bien Ryuga.

Un silence assez pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Kyoya s'était rassit sur sa chaise et observait le ciel par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Ryuga faisait mine de réfléchir avec son petit air suffisant habituel. Mais soudain il brisa le silence :

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, avoua-t-il.

Son ton était dépourvu d'animosité. Kyoya y percevait plus une question et une envie de comprendre qu'une façon de le remettre à sa place.

_ Et bien, répondit Kyoya, tu te battais contre Némésis. Il a envoyé son coup spécial selon Gingka et tu es tombé par terre. Tu étais mort. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait. Mais on n'avait pas trop le temps de vérifier parce qu'il fallait qu'on se batte contre Némésis. On était en difficulté. Et… tu ne te souviens toujours pas ?

Ryuga fit « non » de la tête.

_On était en difficulté, se rapella Kyoya en fermant les yeux en se souvenant de cette terrible journée, on allait tous abandonner en fait. Même Gingka baissait les bras. Et puis, contre-toute attente, Kenta a donné tout ce qu'il avait. Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi il n'abandonnerait jamais et il s'est battu comme un lion. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

A ces mots, Ryuga eut un léger sourire. Oui, c'était bien le genre de réaction auxquelles Kenta l'avait habitué. Il ne connaissait pas plus tenace que ce gamin. Un vrai pot de colle ! Mais en même temps, quel courage…

_Sauf qu'il allait perdre quand même, poursuivit Kyoya, et c'est là qu'il s'est passé un truc presqu'aussi incroyable qu'aujourd'hui.

Ryuga leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant la suite.

_ Tu t'es levé, alors que tu étais censé être mort. Tu as dit que tu avais fait une promesse ou quelque chose comme ça et tu as lancé L-Drago. Et puis La toupie de Kenta s'est transformé, L-Drago a disparu et toi avec. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais ensuite, on a pu former la barrière de Zeus (apparemment tu as donné à Kenta ton fragment d'étoile). On s'est battu et…, Kyoya avala sa salive, Gingka a gagné.

Il se passait quelque chose de très douloureux dans la tête de Ryuga pendant son récit. Il se souvenait effectivement avoir promis à Kenta de lui prêter sa force si celui-ci réussissait à l'impressionner. Ainsi donc, Kenta avait réussi à lui faire tenir sa promesse, en quelques sortes. Tant mieux. Il ne le regrettait pas. Ce que lui en avait dit Kyoya sur le comportement de Kenta pendant la bataille contre Némésis ne laissait pas de place au doute. Kenta avait fait preuve d'un grand courage. Même lui devait le reconnaître. Il avait entièrement mérité son aide. Il sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Il avait accompli son devoir finalement. Et puis, sans prévenir, il se leva du lit.

_ Bon, fit-il en sortant L-Drago, et si on s'amusait un peu maintenant ?

_ Hein quoi ?

_ Ben je te défie ! je croyais que c'était assez clair !

Kyoya baissa la tête. Ryuga ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais alors pas du tout ! Kyoya lui avait toujours semblé combattif. Un peu trop démonstratif parfois mais un adversaire convenable tout-de-même. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explication car c'est le moment que choisit Kenta pour entrer dans la chambre. Voyant Ryuga debout et réveillé, il se précipita dans les bras de ce dernier sans attention aucune pour Kyoya :

_Ryuga ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu !

De mieux en mieux ! Ryuga n'en revenait pas. Comment un gamin pouvait-il s'être attaché à lui ? Il était le grand méchant Ryuga, l'empereur dragon en personne ! Non ? Devant, la mine estomaquée de Ryuga et le spectacle d'un Kenta grandit au look de rocker câlinant le grand empereur dragon, Kyoya éclata de rire. Il ne put s'en empêcher ! Cette scène était tellement… improbable !

_ Arrête de rire immédiatement, ordonna Ryuga rougissant et se débattant pour que Kenta le lâche. »

Mais Kyoya repartit de plus belle.

Il ne s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, quand Kenta lâcha enfin Ryuga. Furieux de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, Ryuga sortit de la chambre coup de vent sans demander son reste. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendait déjà Kenta le suivre. « Quel pot de colle ! », se força-t-il à penser alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres malgré lui.

Kyoya revient dans la salle d'attente de Gingka quelques minutes plus tard. Tsubassa y étais encore assis.

_ « Rien de nouveau ?, demanda Kyoya.

Tsubassa hocha négativement la tête.

_Ryuga s'est réveillé, fit Kyoya sur le même ton.

Tsubassa se redressa brusquement :

_ Ryuga ? Et il va bien ? Et il…. Enfin il était mort ou pas ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance :

_ Il ne sait même pas lui-même ce qui lui est arrivé.

_ Ah, fit Tsubassa déçu ».

C'est le moment que choisit Ryuga pour rentrer en trombe dans la salle d'attente.

_« Comment ça Gingka est amnésique ?, s'énerva-t-il.

Tsubassa et Kyoya le regardaient sans comprendre. Puis ils aperçurent un médecin derrière lui. Ils se levèrent immédiatement tandis que le médecin reprenait :

_ Je vous l'ai dit monsieur. Votre ami s'est violemment cogné la tête. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à le stabiliser. Et puis il y a eu des complications et nous avons dû l'opérer. Il vient de se réveiller mais il semble… désorienté. Nous pensons qu'il a perdu la mémoire de ces 3 dernières années environ. Tsubassa et Kyoya se figèrent. 3 ans ? Cela signifiait qu'il ne connaissait plus aucun d'entre eux désormais…

_ Au moins, il est vivant », râla Kyoya tandis que Kenta marchait vers eux visiblement triste. Gingka ne s'était pas souvenu de lui.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à attendre. Bien qu'ils mouraient d'envie d'aller rendre visite à Gingka, ils redoutaient trop sa réaction pour le faire et, comme l'avaient dit les médecins, il ne fallait pas le « brusquer ». C'est pendant cet intervalle que Madoka, Yu, Benkei et Nile débarquèrent essoufflé à l'hôpital. Personne n'avait songé à les prévenir. Sauf Tsubassa lorsque le diagnostic de Gingka avait été officiel.

_« Alors c'est vrai ?, demanda Madoka en les regardant les uns après les autres comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un lui crie : « poisson d'Avril ! ». Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce que Tsubassa lui avait dit était exact.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Yu.

Madoka soupira et commença à réfléchir :

_ Est-ce qu'on sait où en sont les souvenir de Gingka exactement ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ En tout cas avant que je ne le rencontre. , fit Kenta, Quand je suis arrivé, je ne voulais pas y croire mais il m'a demandé qui j'étais.

_ Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?, demanda sèchement Kyoya

_ Que je m'étais trompé de chambre, fit Kenta en haussant les épaules.

_ Il nous faut quelqu'un qui l'évalue… Mais ça ne peut être aucun de nous.

_ Mais si !, s'exclama Kenta, Ryuga le connait depuis plus longtemps !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, ce dernier étant resté en retrait.

_ Mauvaise idée gamin, finit-il par lâcher

_ Pourquoi ?

_ I ans, j'ai volé L-Drago à Koma. Si les souvenirs de Gingka remontent à avant cet événement, il ne me connaît pas et s'ils remontent à après il me déteste parce que j'ai tué son père.

Kenta avait compris. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

_Et pourquoi pas Ryo ? , proposa Yu.

_Non ! Le coupa sèchement Kyoya. On a une chance sur 2 pour que Gingka le croie mort. T'as pas entendu Ryuga ? Tu veux lui infliger un choc comme ça ?

_ Ça va ! ça va ! J'ai compris ! T'énerves pas ! Je propose des trucs moi, au moins.

_ Et moi au moins je ne dis pas de débilités dans le genre !

_ Tu insinues que je suis débile ?, s'échauffa Yu.

_ Parfaitement ! Tu es débile !, s'écria Kyoya qui commençait à perdre son sans-froid

_ Je sais !, les coupa Madoka, on doit demander à Hyoma !

_Mais oui ! Fit Tsubassa, Comme c'est son ami d'enfance, il le connait forcément et en plus ils s'apprécient ! Bravo Madoka.

_Très bonne idée Madoka, renchérit Kenta.

_Dark bububububullll Kyoya mon pote on va guérir Gingka s'enthousiasma Benkei.

Kyoya se contenta de hocher la tête, à peine calmé de sa brouille avec Yu. Effectivement, Hyoma était la personne idéale. Madoka était vraiment brillante. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en soit jamais aperçu avant? Il la chercha du regard mais Madoka était assaillie par ses amis qui la félicitaient de sa brillante idée. Son regard tomba sur Ryuga, sur le bord de la fenêtre. Hein ? Ryuga sur le bord de la fenêtre ? Mais une seconde plus tard il avait disparu. Kyoya se précipita à la fenêtre s'attendant au pire mais Ryuga sautait allègrement de toit en toit s'enfuyant vers l'horizon. « Quel drôle de type», pensa Kyoya, « Mais quelle liberté ! ».


	16. Chapter 15: Comme un décalage

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'accident. Gingka était toujours à l'hôpital, Ryuga on ne savait où et Hyoma était arrivé. Il était partit pour l'hôpital le matin même. Avec la permission des médecins, il avait pour mission de raconter à Gingka son histoire.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Gingka l'accueilli avec un grand sourire :

« _ Ah salut Hyoma !, fit-il. Les médecins t'ont appelé ?

_Oui. Et tu peux sortir. Je te ramène à Koma ?

Ne sachant pas où Gingka en était précisément dans ses souvenirs, cette approche lui semblait la meilleure. Mais Gingka baissa la tête et répondit les yeux larmoyants:

_Je ne peux pas Hyoma. J'ai promis à papa que je retrouverais la toupie interdite et que je la remettrais en sureté. A propos, où est Pégasus ?

Hyoma ne répondit pas. Il venait de comprendre où en était Gingka. Pas dans la plus faste période de sa vie en tout cas. Il venait de « perdre » son père et cherchait Ryuga. Mais Hyoma ne pouvait pas encore lui rendre Pégasus (celui-ci ayant évolué depuis).

_Gingka, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, sais-tu quel âge tu as ?

_Evidemment ! J'ai 13 ans !

Hyoma fit non de la tête et renchérit :

_ Gingka, tu as 16 ans. Tu es tombé sur la tête et tu as perdu la mémoire.

_QUOI ? Mais t'es devenu dingue ?

_Gingka. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis 3 ans.

Gingka le regarda ahuri : Hyoma délirait là, non ?

_Laisse-moi te raconter », reprit ce dernier.

Il se mit en devoir de raconter à Gingka chaque combat, chaque rencontre, chaque aventure qu'il avait vécu depuis 3 ans. A la fin, pour appuyer son propos, il lui montra Cosmic Pegasus.

Gingka n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Il n'avait pas pu accomplir tout ça ! Il venait tout juste de créer l'explosion stellaire ! Et pourtant, Cosmic Pegasus était bien là, sous ses yeux...

Hyoma lui laissa quelques heures pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions avant de lui proposer de rencontrer ses « nouveaux » amis, ceux qu'il s'était fait en 3 ans.

Gingka n'accepta pas tout de suite : il devait d'abord revoir son père comme ultime preuve que les dires de Hyoma étaient vrais.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gingka sortait de l'hôpital en compagnie de Hyoma qui l'emmena au siège de l'AMBB. Lorsque Gingka vit son père, il ressentit à la fois l'intense soulagement de le voir en vie et la terreur de comprendre qu'il avait vraiment perdu la mémoire. C'était un sentiment si paradoxal qu'il se sentait complètement déchiré de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que son père meure vraiment mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de nourrir l'espoir que, peut-être, il avait encore 13 ans et tous ses souvenirs, si douloureux soient-ils, bien en place dans sa tête. Toutefois, sur l'instant, la joie de retrouver son père l'emporta sur le reste et il se précipita dans ses bras.

Après une longue étreinte pendant laquelle Ryo eut une impression de déjà vu, Gingka se confia à son père :

« _ Papa ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que je vais retrouver la mémoire ?

_ Je ne sais pas Gingka.

_ Est-ce que c'est grave si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire ?

La question fit réfléchir Ryo. En réalité, le fait que Gingka parte sur de nouvelles bases n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui. C'en était surtout un pour ses amis et ses fans… Finalement il répondit :

_Non Gingka. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui compte, c'est que la vie que tu te construis maintenant te convienne. Et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même et que tu l'es toujours, il est fort probable que ta vie devienne très proche de ce qu'elle a été sans que tu t'en souviennes.

Gingka acquiesça, rassuré.

_Et puis, repris Ryo, tu n'es pas obligé de te lier d'amitié avec les mêmes personnes qu'autrefois. Tu es libre Gingka. Si tes anciens amis ne conviennent plus à ta nouvelle situation, tu peux en changer.

_Je verrais. Merci papa. »

Et il repartit avec Hyoma.

Hyoma le conduit au bord du fleuve. Gingka s'allongea dans l'herbe fraiche, à l'aise. La légère brise lui caressait le visage tandis que les rayons du soleil lui picotaient légèrement les paupières.

« _ Quel endroit magnifique !, s'emerveilla Gingka.

Hyoma sourit et répondit :

_Je sais. Tu as toujours adoré cet endroit ».

Gingka se renfrogna légèrement. Hyoma venait encore de lui rappeler son amnésie. Il ne pouvait se définir que par un trou de mémoire !

Hyoma avait tout organisé. Les amis de Gingka devait venir se présenter un à un dans l'ordre où Gingka les avaient rencontré la première fois. Ce fut donc à Kenta de commencer. Hyoma laissa Gingka seul refaire connaissance avec son ami.

Quand Kenta arriva, Gingka réagit tout de suite :

« _Et mais je te reconnais ! Tu es le type qui est rentré dans ma chambre à l'hôpital !

_ Oui, je ne m'étais pas vraiment trompé de chambre en fait…, répondit Kenta en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'une main pour camoufler sa gêne tant bien que mal. Je m'appelle Kenta, poursivit-il, on était les meilleurs amis toi et moi !

_ Ah bon ? , fit Gingka.

_Oui ! C'est toi qui m'as appris ce qu'était l'esprit de blader. C'est quand tu es arrivé que j'ai vraiment progressé au beyblade.

_Ah bon ? Moi j'ai fait ça ?

_Hein, hein…, acquiesça Kenta. Tes conseils m'étaient très précieux. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

_T'es pourtant pas le genre de type qui a l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on lui donne des conseils., répliqua Gingka sceptique en le jaugeant de la tête au pied. C'est vrai que depuis que Kenta avait changé de look, on avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été le petit garçon en manque de confiance en lui qu'il décrivait.

_Ah ça…, fit Kenta en suivant le regard de Gingka sur sa veste en cuir. C'est juste la suite de mes progrès. J'ai suivi Ryuga pendant longtemps. Ça m'a beaucoup appris.

Gingka serra les poings. Bien sûr, Hyoma lui avait parlé de la prétendue nouvelle bienveillance de Ryuga. Apparemment, il l'avait aidé plusieurs fois et n'utilisait plus le pouvoir obscur. Mais Gingka n'y croyait pas vraiment. Au fond, Ryuga était toujours le détenteur d'une toupie interdite qui avait failli tuer son père pour assoir son pouvoir.

_Ryuga ?, dit-il, comment peux-tu te dire mon ami et penser du bien de ce type ?

_Les choses ont changé Gingka.

_Je vois ça, répondit Gingka méprisant. Parce que je ne serais jamais devenu amis avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas honte de le défendre.

_Je veux dire que Ryuga n'est plus comme avant, il…

_ça m'est égal ! , le coupa sèchement Gingka, parce que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour ce qu'il a fait !

_Mais tu lui as pardonné Gingka…

_ET BIEN J'AVAIS TORT ! , hurla Gingka.

Kenta ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Sauf la fois où il avait perdu son sang-froid dans son premier combat face à Ryuga dans le siège de la Nébuleuse Noire presque 3 ans auparavant mais la situation était plus grave à l'époque.

Kenta ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi dire. Mais Gingka répondit à sa question muette en le congédiant sans ménagement :

_Dégage !

_Mais Gingka…

_DE-GA-GE ! »

Et Kenta repartit par où il était arrivé, d'un pas lent, la tête basse et rentrée dans les épaules.

Hyoma revient quelques instants plus tard. Il avait suivit l'échange de loin. Il les avait vu discuter. Avait entendu des cris mais soucieux de conserver l'intimité de ses amis, il les avait observé d'assez loin pour ne pas les entendre. Quand il revient, il chercha immédiatement à calmer son vieil ami qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si en colère.

« _ça ne s'est pas tellement passé comme prévu hein Gingka ?

_ Non pas tellement.

Gingka fit une pause avant de reprendre :

_ Ce Kenta ? Mon meilleur ami ? Mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Et en plus il défend Ryuga ? Comment ais-je pu…

_Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s'est passé Gingka., le coupa Hyoma. Kenta était vraiment un innocent petit garçon que tu as aidé et encouragé. Il a commencé à « fréquenter », si on peut dire, Ryuga pour te rendre service au départ. Mais apparemment, un lien s'est tissé entre eux.

Gingka l'écoutait. Peut-être avait-il raison mais, dans la situation actuelle, il était aussi éloigné de Kenta que la terre l'était de la Lune. Aussi, il répondit :

_ Peut-être. Mais maintenant, ou en tout cas pour l'instant, on ne peut plus être amis ».

Hyoma acquiesça. Gingka devait faire ce dont il avait besoin pour retrouver son équilibre. L'amitié de ses anciens amis était secondaire. Et puis, si cette amnésie lui faisait retrouver son meilleur ami d'enfance… Si, grâce à elle, il redevenait aussi proche de Gingka qu'il l'avait été avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne de lui pour ses autres amis, alors, égoïstement, il était heureux. Il se rabroua mentalement de penser d'une telle manière et rassembla son courage pour continuer son rôle de médiateur :

_« Prêt pour le suivant Gingka ?, lança-t-il le plus naturellement possible.

_Heu… fit celui-ci. En fait, il n'était pas prêt du tout. Il n'avait même pas digéré sa rencontre avec son soi-disant meilleur ami.

_Tu n'as pas le choix, le coupa Hyoma. Parce que le prochain arrive, c'est Kyoya »

Hyoma s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois, laissant Gingka seul face à son destin.

Gingka vit s'approcher de lui un jeune homme grand à la démarche souple et aux cheveux verts décoiffés. Il semblait avoir été attaqué par une bête sauvage. Ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés et de grosses cicatrices entaillent ses joues. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait un regard bleu très profond et très puissant. Mais Gingka ne cilla pas. Kyoya s'en aperçut et, sans rompre leur connexion visuelle, il grogna :

« _ Au moins, ça, ça n'a pas changé !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je veux dire que tu es toujours un battant.

Il hésita quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

_ Et ça me plaît.

_ Tu es Kyoya c'est ça ?, coupa court Gingka. C'est ce qu'a dit Hyoma. Pourquoi tu dis que je suis toujours un battant ?

_Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre 1ère rencontre Gingka ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Mais devant le regard hagard d'incompréhension que lui lança Gingka, Kyoya se reprit en balbutiant :

_Ah oui… non… mince… bien sûr… c'est vrai… que non…, balbutia-t-il. Ben pour faire court, tu as vaincu 100 toupies en un coup. Bon c'était que des minables mais quand même c'était plutôt impressionnant. Et quand je t'ai défié, le combat a été génial, poursuivit Kyoya, souriant à ses souvenirs. Même si j'ai perdu, termina-t-il dans un murmure en se crispant légèrement.

_ Ah donc, en fait, toi aussi tu es un de mes soi-disant amis totalement en admiration devant mes soi-disant pouvoirs. Bientôt tu vas me dire que tu es aussi ami avec Ryuga pas vrai ?, Gingka avait débité ses paroles sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il disait. Encore énervé contre Kenta et frustré de ne pouvoir partager des souvenirs qui, au regard de Kyoya, semblaient merveilleux, Gingka avait perdu toute mesure dans son langage.

Kyoya le regarda, ahuri. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Non-seulement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais en plus c'était tellement blessant ! Kyoya était un dur à cuire ! Même si, envers Gingka, il avait toujours fait preuve de trop de complaisance et de trop de gentillesse, il l'admettait bien volontiers, il ne se laisserait pas insulter comme ça ! Un ami à sa botte ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il était Kyoya Tategami ! Il n'était à la botte de personne ! Il était temps de lui faire une petite démonstration ! Comme à leur rencontre... Etait-ce comme cela que leur rivalité était née ?

_Non, répondit donc fermement Kyoya.

Il grognait. Il sentait la colère monter en lui et n'était pas certain de pouvoir (ou de vouloir) la contenir.

_Tu veux savoir qui je suis ?, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Très bien. Ouvre grand tes oreilles : je suis Kyoya Tategami ! Je suis ton plus grand rival Gingka. Et je vais te vaincre ! Qu'elles que soient les conditions !

_ Pff ! , souffla Gingka en levant les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Espèce de gosse insolent !, cracha Kyoya. Tu es censé avoir sauvé le monde abruti ! C'est pour ça que les gens sont sympas avec toi ! Mais j'ai compris le message. Et je ne vais pas te faire de cadeau !

Il leva son lanceur et y plaça sa toupie.

_ Tu vas voir si je suis un ami baba d'admiration ! C'EST TOI QUI RAMPERAS A MES PIEDS QUAND J'EN AURAIS FINIT ! HYPER VITESSE !

Léone était lancée. Dans sa fureur, Kyoya avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait potentiellement plus le pouvoir du spectre de sa toupie. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance ! Il allait le vaincre ! Avec ou sans ! Avec la simple force de sa volonté !

Gingka avait aussi lancé sa toupie pour répliquer. Il lança instinctivement un mode barrage pour bloquer Léone. Voulant en mettre plein la vue à Gingka, Kyoya voulu lancer son coup spécial favori. C'est donc en hurlant qu'il appela :

_ Léone ! RUGISSEMENT TEMPETIEUX DU LION !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Pegasus lança le mode suprême et frappa Léone. D'un coup, d'un seul coup, Léone était à terre, immobile, vaincue. Kyoya regarda sa toupie. Ça y était. Il était fixé. Il avait bel et bien perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Il les avait offerts en cadeau à Gingka. A ce vieux rival qui n'était même plus capable de tenir son rôle. Quel gâchis… C'était la fin pour Kyoya. Résigné, il ramassa sa précieuse toupie avec soin et lenteur, une sombre tristesse perçant dans ses yeux, tandis que Gingka lui lançait, moqueur :

_ C'est ça mon plus grand rival ? Décidément, je n'ai jamais su m'entourer. »

Attristé, en colère, blessé, honteux et désespéré, Kyoya réagit au quart de tour et répondit à Gingka par le seul recours qui lui était instinctif : la violence. Il lui mit le plus beau coup de poing dans le nez que le monde du beyblade aie connut et partit sans demander son reste.

Sur le chemin du retour, Kyoya avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il avait tellement mal. Ça lui faisait tellement mal que Gingka le traite de cette façon. Lui qui n'avait jamais cherché sa reconnaissance ailleurs que dans ses yeux, un tel dénigrement semblait l'avoir enfoncé six pieds sous terre. Il n'existait plus. Sa Léone aussi n'était plus. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien n'existait. Le dos courbé, comme alourdit par le poids de la souffrance, Kyoya marchait lentement, las. Les yeux clos, il ne se souciait pas de la direction qu'il prenait. Il ne savait même pas où il allait. Il ne vit même pas Madoka quand il la croisa. C'est cette dernière qui lui fit remarquer sa présence sur un ton fort où transparaissait son irritation d'avoir été ainsi ignorée :

« _ Alors ? ça s'est passé comment ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Kyoya ne s'arrêta même pas pour lui répondre et passa devant elle en l'ignorant totalement.

_Kyoya…, fit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder passer puis s'éloigner, toute colère envolée en voyant la mine défaite de son ami.

Kyoya ne répondit pas et continua sa route, indifférent.

Madoka le rattrapa en courant et lui barra la route, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, un air de défi dans les yeux en lui demandant :

_ Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Kyoya croisa son regard déterminé avec stupeur. Pourquoi était-elle encore si gentille avec lui ? Alors qu'il n'était plus rien. Alors qu'il était brisé ? Une boule dans la gorge, il finit tout de même par réussir à répondre à mi-voix, en détournant les yeux:

_ Laisse-moi.

Il avait bien tenté de dire ses derniers mots sur un ton agacé la tristesse transparaissait malgré tout dans le son anormalement aigu de sa voix.

Il s'apprêta à repartir en la contournant mais elle le retient par le bras. Cette fois encore, Kyoya ressentit comme un sursaut le parcourir tout entier à son contact. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle avait de nouveau ce visage à la fois inquiet et rassurant, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Un regard sans jugement qui lui fit du bien.

_Que s'est-il passé ? reprit-elle.

Kyoya ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse, sa faiblesse, la façon dont il s'était ridiculisé devant Gingka. Sauf qu'il sentait sur lui la pression qu'exerçait les yeux bleus de Madoka. Sauf qu'il sentait sa main serrer son avant-bras. Sauf qu'il était à bout de nerfs. Sauf qu'il avait mal. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus de fierté. Sauf qu'il n'était plus rien. Alors, qu'avait-il à perdre finalement ?

_ Pas grand-chose. Gingka n'est plus lui-même. Il n'a même pas reconnu ma force.

Il serra les poings, inspira un coup toujours sous le regard attentif de Madoka avant de poursuivre :

_Faut dire que je n'ai même pas pu la lui montrer. Léone est morte.

Ce fut tout. Il n'avait pas le courage d'en dire plus. Il ne dit pas à quel point Gingka l'avait méprisé, comment il l'avait défié, comment il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir et comment Gingka s'était moqué de lui après ça. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il n'en avait pas la force. Mais Madoka n'en avait pas besoin. Les yeux équarquillée à la dernière phrase de Kyoya, elle réalisait peu à peu toute l'ampleur de la situation. Léone morte ? La toupie de Kyoya disparue à tout jamais ? Même si Gingka avait été en parfaite santé, il en aurait été dévasté alors dans ces conditions…

Sans réfléchir, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Kyoya était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Aussi ne put-t-elle que lui enserrer la taille, collant sa tête sur le torse de Kyoya. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient rapides. Kyoya, de son côté, ne savait pas comment réagir. Figé les bras en l'air. Il regardait la tête rose collée à lui avec stupeur. Pourtant, l'idée de la repousser ne lui vint même pas. Il avait cruellement besoin d'être rassuré et compris pour une fois. Il se résigna donc et accepta l'étreinte en posant maladroitement sa main gauche dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Et Kyoya se surprit à penser qu'il était bien là, qu'il était heureux. Lui qui, de toute sa vie n'avait placé son bonheur que dans son rêve de vaincre Gingka. Lui qui venait de perdre sa Léone, celle qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être un solitaire par fierté et par force. Ce « lui »-là était heureux dans les bras de Madoka.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, elle lui adressa un grand sourire désarmant et partit en sautillant en lui lançant de loin :

_ Je vais lui passer un savon ! Fait-moi confiance ! ».

Kyoya sourit légèrement. « Je crois que je le fais déjà…, pensa-t-il en repartant le cœur plus léger. »

Quand Madoka fut dans le champ de vision de Gingka, ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de la voir. Encore énervé de ses brouilles avec Kyoya et Kenta, il se contenta d'un signe de tête envers elle en guise de bonjour. Elle n'attendit pas son invitation et s'assit auprès de lui. Comme Gingka ne semblait pas pressé de parler, Madoka passa directement à l'attaque:

« _ Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec Kyoya.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? fit Gingka sur la défensive.

_ Parce que sans lui, tu n'aurais pas ¼ de la puissance que tu possèdes aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle. Et sans Ryuga non-plus.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Et peut-être même que sans eux j'aurais été encore plus fort !

Madoka le regarda, navrée. Elle se releva et lui répondit calmement en faisant volte-face:

_ On ne devient pas fort tout seul Gingka.

_Ah ouai ? Et qui est l'idiot qui dit ça ? , interrogea Gingka tandis que Madoka repartait.

_C'est toi. » , répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle était trop loin à présent. Gingka renonça à la poursuivre.

Ainsi donc, il pensait qu'on ne devenait pas fort seul. Si c'était le cas, il avait vraiment changé parce que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été aussi puissant que depuis que son père était mort (enfin depuis qu'il s'était entraîné seul parce qu'il avait cru que son père était mort). Avant, il n'arrivait même pas à vaincre Hyoma dans les enfers verts. Aujourd'hui, il gagnait contre n'importe qui. Et ce Kyoya qui se vantait d'être son rival et qui ne valait rien ! Selon Madoka, il aurait presque dû le remercier de sa minable médiocrité.

« _ Pfff ! Ces gens ne tiennent vraiment pas debout, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Mes amis ? Tu parles ! Comment j'aurais pu être ami avec des gens comme ça ?

_ Parce qu'ils ont changé Gingka…, répondit Hyoma dans son dos. Et toi aussi tu avais changé. Tu avais grandi. Mais tu as oublié ce que tu as appris.

_Comment ça « j'avais grandi » ? , s'énerva encore Gingka. Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles ?

_Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en train de prendre la grosse tête toi ?, rit doucement Hyoma.

_Bien sûr que non ! Je suis seulement réaliste. Je suis le meilleur du monde ! Et je pense, en toute modestie, que ça mérite un certain respect !

_Tiens donc ! Tu te flattes d'être le meilleur du monde mais tu ne sais même pas comment, pourquoi ni avec qui tu as réussi cet exploit. C'est un peu hypocrite de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Je sais très bien comment j'y ai réussi ! Avec ma force et la toupie de mon père ! Voilà comment j'ai réussi ! Et je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de personne ! , s'écria Gingka. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi !

Il se leva en rage et partit en courant.

_Attend Gingka ! Où tu vas ? », lui cria Hyoma de loin.

Mais Gingka ne répondit pas. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et disparut.


	17. Chapter 16: Remords et Découvertes

**Chapitre 16 : Remords et découvertes**

Kyoya était allongé dans le parc près de la maison de Madoka. Il profitait du soleil pour réfléchir. Gingka n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Il était devenu prétentieux et mesquin, se flattant de pouvoirs qu'il ne méritait plus. Comment était-il possible que Gingka fût devenu comme ça ? Quelqu'un comme Gingka était bon et gentil. Un monde où Gingka perdait les pédales ne tenait pas debout : il était absurde, inconcevable même ! Mais après tout, avait-il vraiment le droit de blâmer Gingka ? Tout le monde avait le droit de se perdre et d'avoir une deuxième chance. Lui-même avait eu sa deuxième chance en la personne de Gingka lui-même qui l'avait sauvé de sa propre folie à une époque. A bien y réfléchir, Gingka avait passé son temps à lui tendre la main, à rattraper ses erreurs et son mauvais caractère. Il avait largement usé et abusé de la tolérance et de la bienveillance de Gingka. C'était à son tour de le sauver de lui-même et de lui faire entendre raison. De cette façon, il rembourserait au moins une partie de sa dette. Ce qui signifiait qu'il serait sûrement amené à se battre contre Gingka et que ce jour-là, il lui faudrait vaincre.

L'ampleur de la tâche l'assomma. Lui qui, déjà par le passé, n'avait jamais pu vaincre le champion de l'Ultime bataille se sentait complètement démunis face à cette mission. Gingka avait pour lui les pouvoirs d'un dieu, ni plus ni moins. Lui ? Il ne parvenait même plus à lancer un coup spécial ! Vaincre Gingka dans ses conditions relevait de l'utopie ! C'était de la science-fiction ! Même avec toute la détermination du monde, il était assez lucide pour le comprendre. Mais alors, que faire ?

« _ Kyoya ! Kyoya !

_ Hum ?, fit il en levant les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. C'était Madoka. Elle était maintenant debout, penchée au-dessus de lui, lui faisant de l'ombre.

Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir qu'elle soit venue le voir. Ainsi donc, elle avait pensé à lui en cette belle après-midi qu'elle aurait pu passer tranquillement avec ses amis ? Mais, évidemment, il n'allait rien laisser paraître ! Alors il répondit :

_ Pousse-toi, tu me fais de l'ombre.

Madoka ne bougea pas et, à la grande surprise de Kyoya, elle lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Je m'en vais tout de suite. Mais tu veux bien me passer Léone ? Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

_Quoi ? demanda Kyoya en se redressant soudainement.

_Trop technique à expliquer. , répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Alors, tu me la prêtes, oui ou non ?

Kyoya hésita encore un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre puis il se décida :

_D'accord mais je viens avec toi. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux vérifier. »

Madoka acquiesça en se gardant bien de dire à voix haute que la réaction de Kyoya était en tout point similaire à celle de Gingka en ce qui concernait leurs toupies, ne voulant pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie étant donnée le changement récent de personnalité de Gingka.

Ryuga atterrit sur le sol, debout, sur ses deux pieds. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voyageait en sautant de toit en toit ou d'arbre en arbre. Son vigoureux entrainement lui permettait de ne pas être trop fatigué et d'avancer rapidement. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, un seul désir l'habitait : la vengeance. Il voulait se venger de Némésis qui l'avait si facilement vaincu la dernière fois. En y repensant, Ryuga serrait les poings de rage. Ce nouvel objectif qu'il s'était fixé avait obligé son corps à sortir rapidement de sa convalescence car son esprit ne tolérait aucune faiblesse. C'est donc d'un pas ferme et cadencé qu'il marchait en direction de l'île où il avait échoué. Il aurait pu y arriver bien plus tôt mais il avait choisi de faire un grand détour dans des endroits inhabités du pays pour se ré-entrainer. Il n'était pas naïf : il se doutait bien qu'en 3 mois de mort-coma (il ne savait trop), son corps avait eu le temps de s'affaiblir et de perdre en vigueur. Ce détour avait pour objectif de le remettre en forme.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il repensait à la façon dont il s'était réveillé. C'était plutôt étrange, la première personne qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre avait été Kyoya. Il se serait attendu à n'importe qui sauf à lui. Enfin, il y avait probablement une raison logique à sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser trop de questions.

Il songea ensuite à la façon dont Kenta s'était attaché à lui. Ce petit bonhomme lui avait sauté dans les bras ! Ryuga se doutait bien (et depuis un certain temps) que malgré la dure vie qu'il lui avait fait mener, Kenta l'avait suivi plus par volonté que par obligation. D'ailleurs, même s'il ne doutait pas que la raison première qui l'ai amené à le suivre était d'aider Gingka, il avait cru déceler chez le jeune garçon un changement de comportement envers lui environ 2 jours après qu'il ait commencé à le suivre. Il était plus calme, plus respectueux. Il parlait moins de Gingka et l'observait avec plus d'attention. En quelques semaines, sans qu'il en prenne vraiment conscience, il avait vu Kenta s'affamer et s'épuiser pour son entrainement et pour le suivre mais il l'avait vu aussi devenir heureux. Plus heureux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le voir. Cela l'avait déstabilisé. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le petit vert lui accorde sa confiance ? Rien. Il avait seulement, et en toute bonne foi, essayé de se débarrasser de lui le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, il s'était assuré de ne pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Il n'était pas un meurtrier non plus ! Il avait donc jeté quelques coups d'œil derrière lui régulièrement pour être certain que Kenta ne s'écroule pas ou ne tombe pas d'une falaise. Mais sa mission s'était arrêtée là. Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'en restait pas moins que nul ne contesterait le fait que Kenta était devenu plus fort, plus confiant aussi, et que c'était grâce à lui. Ryuga ne s'avait pas trop quoi penser de cette affirmation. Mais apparemment, il avait rempli son rôle d'ainé, sans le vouloir. C'est Gingka qui aurait été fier de lui pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Gingka… Il avait perdu la mémoire. L'avait-il retrouvé maintenant ? Ryuga en doutait mais il s'était enfui sans savoir si les autres avaient trouvé une solution pour le soigner alors tout était possible. Il n'avait pas voulu participer aux délibérations sur la façon d'aider Gingka parce qu'à cet instant, Gingka devait le haïr. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait causé la « mort » de son père. Et Gingka le voyait tel qu'il était durant la pire période de sa vie : une époque qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir vécu tant il en avait honte. Il s'était fait manipulé par tout le monde. Roulant les mécaniques, il se croyait fort ! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas cessé une seule seconde d'être faible. Manipulé par le machiavélique Dodji ! Manipulé par la perfide L-Drago ! Manipulé par la force obscure ! Manipulé par sa propre haine et sa propre cupidité ! Il se haïrait probablement toute sa vie pour cette erreur, pour cette faiblesse qu'avait été sa quête du pouvoir. Celle-là même qui lui avait valu sa perte pendant la bataille contre Némésis. A croire qu'il n'avait rien appris ! Qu'il était toujours aussi faible ! Il devait se reprendre. Il devait s'en sortir. Il devait se venger. Et là, et seulement là, il s'autoriserait à la fierté. Et peut-être – peut-être – qu'il se pardonnerait et que Gingka en ferait autant.

Mais avant, il devait franchir une étape autrement plus décisive : il devait vaincre Némésis, en enfer.

Dans son bureau, Madoka commença à manipuler Léone dans tous les sens en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Kyoya s'assit sur le canapé non loin et attendit, exactement comme le faisait toujours Gingka avant. Enfin non pas exactement : Gingka se détendait sur le canapé, il pouvait s'allonger et s'étirer voire s'endormir en l'attendant. Kyoya quand à lui restait crispé et nerveux sur le fauteuil. Assis près du bord, il était prêt à se lever au moindre geste brusque ou comportement suspect. Son regard se faisait beaucoup plus intense aussi. Si Gingka se contentait de vérifier que Pegasus ne sorte pas de son champ de vision, Kyoya, quant à lui, regardait sa toupie avec une telle force qu'il semblait communiquer avec elle. Mais Madoka ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle fit son travail comme à l'accoutumée. Kyoya lui faisait confiance pour réparer sa toupie. Depuis le temps, si elle avait bien compris une seule chose chez lui, c'était bien celle-là.

Pendant de longues heures, elle calcula des angles, dévissa des boulons, mesura des distances incongrues, pesa des pièces, ajusta l'équilibre déjà quasiment parfait de la toupie, toujours sous le regard méfiant et intense de Kyoya.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 4 heures de travail que Madoka s'écria :

« _Voilà, j'ai trouvé !

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?, fit Kyoya en se levant d'un bond.

_Tu vois Kyoya, il manque un petit élément à ta toupie. Au milieu, elle a une sorte de minuscule trou d'air à un endroit où il est impossible qu'elle en ait un normalement.

_Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas remplacer la pièce ?

_Non ce n'est pas un élément technique. J'ai fait de longues recherches sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas facile. J'ai travaillé là-dessus toute la journée. Apparemment et selon toute vraisemblance, il semble que ce petit espace soit le lieu de résidence du spectre de la toupie. En d'autres termes, le spectre de Léone n'est plus en elle.

_ça je l'avais remarqué. Rien d'autres ? , fit Kyoya partagé entre la déception d'une découverte si inutile et l'agacement d'une perte de temps certaine.

_ Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Il faut aussi que tu saches que j'ai observé la même chose pour Sagittario et L-Drago !, continua Madoka toute excitée.

_Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien me faire ? Répliqua violemment Kyoya au sommet de l'exaspération.

_Tu ne comprends pas ! Flash sagittario avait une petite bosse à cette endroit parce qu'elle contenait les pouvoirs de Kenta et ceux de Ryuga ! L-Drago en revanche avait un trou. Et quand Ryuga est revenu, aucune des deux toupies n'avaient ce genre d'anomalie !

_Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport, répondit Kyoya en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

_Là où je veux en venir, c'est que Pegasus n'a aucune bosse ! Kyoya, ce que suis en train de te dire, c'est que les pouvoirs de Pégasus sont ceux propres à sa toupie poussés à leur paroxysme mais qu'il ne contient pas les tiens !

Là, Kyoya compris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'incompréhension tandis qu'il réalisait l'ampleur des conséquences de cette découverte.

_Mais alors… Si ce n'est pas Gingka qui a mes pouvoirs, qui… ? Demanda Kyoya à mi-voix, trop bouleversé pour hausser le ton.

_Regarde ! S'écria Madoka toutes excitée, j'ai retrouvé la vidéo de la bataille contre Némésis dans les archives de l'AMBB.

Elle lui passa le film en accéléré jusqu'à arriver au moment où Gingka lançait le blizzard de lumière pour s'élancer dans le ciel avant de retomber en lançant son explosion cosmique. Gingka avait vraiment été absolument incroyable ce jour-là…

_Alors tu as vu ? Fit Madoka

_Euh, qu'étais-je censé voir ? Demanda Kyoya perplexe

_Regarde encore.

Elle lui repassa la vidéo au ralenti et fit un arrêt sur image.

_Hey salut tout le monde !

Madoka et Kyoya se retournèrent violemment en sursautant. Mais ils se calmèrent vite en apercevant Benkei.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda ce dernier.

_On regarde une vidéo du combat de Gingka contre Némésis. Regarde, Kyoya, c'est ça que je voulais te montrer, dit Madoka en indiquant une partie de l'image avec son doigt.

Sur l'image, Pégasus sortait du blizzard de lumière à grande vitesse en direction du ciel sombre. Gingka arborait une mine déterminée et… Kyoya se figea. Il venait de comprendre ce que Madoka voulait lui dire. La tornade cosmique que Gingka avait créée en se basant principalement sur le pouvoir de Kyoya était aspirée en une mince nuée de poussière verte par Némésis lui-même.

Kyoya regarda Madoka qui lui rendit son regard sans laisser de place au doute. C'était donc ça qui s'était passé… Gingka avait utilisé le pouvoir de Kyoya pendant la bataille, créant une sorte de diversion. Némésis, croyant que Gingka lançait là son attaque spéciale finale avait aspiré ce pouvoir mais Gingka l'avait ensuite surpris en utilisant une autre attaque spéciale, la supernova cosmique, contre laquelle Némésis n'avait rien pu faire. Gingka avait donc gagné et tous les bladers légendaires avaient récupérés leur spectre respectif. Sauf lui ! Tout simplement parce que Léone n'était plus dans la toupie de Gingka mais dans celle de Némésis ! Et ce, depuis plus de 3 mois maintenant ! Kyoya en était pétrifié d'horreur. Il devait sauver l'esprit de sa toupie ! Il devait la sauver à tout prix ! Il serra les poings et les mâchoires et se redressa violemment, quittant l'écran des yeux pour un point quelconque, perdu dans ses pensées.

_Je suis désolée Kyoya, fit Madoka en baissant la tête, le faisant revenir sur terre.

_De quoi ?

_De ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt.

_De quoi vous parlez ? , demanda Benkei qui n'avait visiblement rien compris.

Madoka lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

Pendant ses explications, Kyoya la regardait. Elle semblait vraiment peinée pour lui. Il n'avait pas le cœur à lui en vouloir. D'autant que sans elle, il ne le saurait toujours pas. C'était plutôt à Gingka qu'il en voulait en ce moment. Alors comme ça Gingka n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sacrifier sa chère Léone pour sauver le monde ? Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Parmi tous les pouvoirs que Gingka avait eu en sa possession à ce moment-là, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit le sien qui soit sacrifié ?

_Merci, finit-il par répondre à Madoka alors que cette dernière finissait son explication.

Surprise, Madoka releva la tête mais Kyoya était déjà en train de partir.

_Attend où tu vas ?

_Chercher Léone. Elle a besoin de moi.

_Attend Kyoya, mon pote, je viens avec toi !

_Il n'en est pas question, répliqua Kyoya tandis qu'il remontait les escaliers 4 à 4. Toi tu restes ici. C'est un ordre.

Benkei se figea. Il n'allait quand même pas désobéir à Kyoya, si ? Il regarda, hagard Madoka attraper sa tablette au vol pour rejoindre Kyoya à l'extérieur tandis que lui n'avait pas osé bouger.

Dehors, Kyoya marchait déjà en direction de la gare. Madoka dû courir de toutes ses forces pour le rattraper parce que Kyoya était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et que ses jambes parcouraient plus facilement une plus grande distance d'abord, mais aussi parce qu'il était dans une condition physique assez incomparable grâce à l'entrainement intensif qu'il avait suivi ses trois dernières années. Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa enfin, elle se força à marcher à la même vitesse que lui.

_ Arrête de me suivre !, lui lança-t-il.

_Pas question ! Répondit-elle.

Il n'avait pas le temps de la faire changer d'avis. Léone était en danger. Elle voulait le suivre ? Soit. Qu'elle se débrouille.

De son côté, lorsque Benkei trouva le courage de braver l'interdiction et de rejoindre Kyoya, il était déjà trop tard : il l'avait perdu de vu et n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'il avait prit.


	18. Chapter 17: Poursuite et Adieux

Kenta marchait vaguement dans les rues de BeyCity sans destination précise. Autour de lui les magasins fermaient leurs devantures. La fin de la journée commençait à poindre. Chacun rentrait de son travail. Tous se comportaient comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'avait changé. Peut-être que pour eux, c'était bien le cas. Après tout, le soleil se levait toujours à l'est, les enfants allaient toujours à l'école, les bébés naissaient, les parents travaillaient… La vie continuait ! Et Kenta n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment. Etait-il possible qu'alors qu'un cataclysme aussi gigantesque qu'épouvantable s'était abattu sur le monde, les Hommes continuent de vivre normalement ? Le changement de personnalité de Gingka aurait dû créer des tornades cosmiques à faire pâlir celles de Léone ! Les volcans devraient entrer en éruption ! Le ciel devrait s'assombrir ! Des crevasses devraient scier le sol ! La terre devrait cesser de tourner, le soleil de briller, les oiseaux de chanter… Mais non. Gingka n'était plus lui-même mais le monde entier restait de marbre. Le monde entier… Mais pas le monde Kenta. Ce dernier était complètement détruit, assommé, désespéré. Son univers venait de s'effondrer. Il ne réussissait pas à le réaliser complètement. Et pourtant, il avait vécu cette différence. Il avait été le premier à rencontrer ce nouveau Gingka. Il avait été déçu à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas lui-même. Les retrouvailles avec Gingka ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Gingka n'avait pas du tout réagit comme il s'y attendait. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, Gingka lui avait paru si compréhensif et si lumineux ! Une véritable boule de joie et d'énergie ! Pourtant le Gingka que Kenta venait de retrouver était arrogant et dédaigneux. Il ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il ne le considérait plus comme le petit garçon à protéger. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours après tout ? Que Gingka reconnaisse sa force et sa valeur ? Qu'il cesse de le protéger et voit en lui un allié et un compagnon d'arme dans les situations les plus difficiles ? Certes, mais en gardant son amitié ! Quoique. Il ne savait plus. Quand il avait cru que Ryuga était mort, il avait décidé qu'il se ferait respecter de Gingka à tout prix et qu'il le vaincrait pour faire honneur à Ryuga. Son amitié n'avait plus d'importance. Alors pourquoi était-il si bouleversé ? Il devait apprendre à tourner la page. Gingka n'était plus son ami, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et de son côté, n'avait-il pas finalement trouvé un meilleur mentor auprès de Ryuga ? Kenta devait se reprendre. Il lui fallait retrouver Ryuga. Il avait encore besoin de son mentor pour puiser en lui la rage et la volonté de vaincre qui lui manquaient encore. Satisfait de sa décision, Kenta avança avec une détermination renouvelé, claquant des pieds sur le pavé pour aller… où ? Où était Ryuga ? Comment le retrouver ? Depuis un an qu'il le suivait, Kenta ne comptait plus toutes les fois où il s'était posé cette question. Le porteur de L-Drago avait la désagréable manie de disparaitre et pouvait se trouver absolument n'importe où et, de préférence, dans les lieux les plus dangereux, reculés, inconnus et inaccessible à l'homme.

« Réfléchis Kenta ! » Se força-t-il à penser. Il était sûrement celui qui connaissait le mieux Ryuga. Si quelqu'un était en mesure de le retrouver, ce serait lui. Et, de toute façon, lui seul avait à la fois l'envie et le besoin de le retrouver. S'il se fiait à son instinct (et à l'habitude), Ryuga était parti pour s'entrainer. Il devait récupérer la force physique qu'il avait perdu durant sa pseudo mort. De cela, Kenta était absolument certain. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ryuga avait « disparu » sur un échec la dernière fois : sur sa défaite face à Némésis. Hors, un vrai blader ne reste jamais sur un échec. Il devait se relever encore et encore. Réessayer toujours jusqu'à atteindre son objectif ! S'il n'avait retenu qu'une leçon de Gingka, c'était bien celle-là : ne jamais abandonner ni se déclarer vaincu, quelqu'en soit le prix. Et Ryuga était un vrai blader. Il possédait cet état d'esprit, ces valeurs communes que partagent tous les bladers à un degré certainement aussi aigu que Gingka avant son amnésie. Et soudain, la localisation de Ryuga lui parue évidente : Ryuga était parti tenter à nouveau sa chance auprès de Némésis. Il était partit retenter de vaincre le dieu de la destruction ! Non, il n'était pas aussi fou, si ? Si. Ryuga en était parfaitement capable. Il était d'une témérité qui se rapprochait à s'y méprendre de la stupidité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une question d'égo et de revanche. Kenta essaya de se raisonner, se persuadant que Ryuga avait changé mais il demeurait terrifié parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Mais c'était de la folie ! De la folie pure ! Ryuga allait se faire tuer ! Ou re-tuer ! Il devait l'en empêcher… Non. Trop tard, il n'y parviendrait jamais. Alors quoi ? Il allait laisser son mentor mourir comme ça ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire ! Mais seul, que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait certes beaucoup progressé mais il n'avait sûrement pas le niveau du dieu de la destruction ! La dernière fois, les bladers légendaires unis et au complet n'avaient pas fait le poids. Les bladers légendaires ? Voilà la solution ! S'ils faisaient tous équipe avec Ryuga, alors peut-être auraient-ils une chance ? Kenta ne perdit pas une seconde. Il prit le chemin du BeyParc pour prévenir les autres.

Madoka et Kyoya prirent le train, puis le bateau jusqu'à l'île de Némésis. Le voyage se fit en silence. Kyoya ne parlait pas et Madoka respectait son mutisme. Kyoya lui en était reconnaissant. Il était trop inquiet pour l'esprit de sa toupie, sa chère Léone, pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Le voyage lui parut interminable. Pourtant, la soirée commençait à peine lorsqu'il accosta sur l'île. Oubliant complètement son embarcation une fois arrivé, il courut jusqu'aux ruines du temple de Némésis, là où Rago était tombé dans le cratère. Madoka le suivait, légèrement en retrait. Kyoya commença à jauger la profondeur du cratère et à évaluer les prises possibles. Ce cratère était extrêmement profond. Il était impossible de deviner où il s'arrêtait. En plus, les parois étaient encore plus abruptes que celles du Wolf Kanyon. La descente allait être difficile. Mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il allait commencer à descendre quand il se rendit compte que Madoka s'était, elle aussi, mise en position pour l'accompagner dans son escalade. Il vit rouge immédiatement. Madoka n'était absolument pas capable de descendre cette paroi. Elle allait glisser, tomber et il ne pourrait rien faire pour la rattraper.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il.

_ Je t'accompagne. Répondit-elle

_ Il n'en est pas question ! Répliqua Kyoya.

Il se releva à la surface et la força à en faire autant.

_ Toi, tu restes ici ! Compris ?

_ Si tu y vas, j'y vais.

_ Mais t'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? S'énerva Kyoya. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'arriveras jamais en bas vivante !

_ Et toi tu vas tout droit chercher à combattre le dieu de la destruction en personne en Enfer sans même être capable de lancer le rugissement tempétueux du lion ! Tu te trouves plus intelligent ?

Sur ce coup-là, elle marquait un point. Même s'il était sûrement capable de descendre, Némésis ne le laisserait pas remonter si facilement. Il avait déjà été vaincu tellement facilement lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa force, alors maintenant… Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Némésis avait Léone et il ferait tout pour la sauver. Même s'il devait en mourir ! Léone était son amie de toujours. Sa fidèle amie. Sa seule amie songeait-il souvent. Léone était celle avec qui il avait bâti sa vie. Ils vivraient ensemble ou ils mourraient ensemble. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis ! Alors il répondit simplement à Madoka :

_ Je dois y aller. C'est tout. Mais toi, tu n'y es pas obligée alors ne le fait pas, ok ?

Il se retourna et entreprit à nouveau de descendre. Mais elle le tira par le bras pour l'en empêcher :

_ Non Kyoya. Je ne te laisserais pas aller te tuer. Même pas en rêve. Tu vas rester ici, toi aussi.

_ Madoka, lâche-moi.

_ Non !

Elle serrait le bras de Kyoya le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle commença à trembler et ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

_Madoka… S'il te plaît… Reprit Kyoya calmement.

Il aurait pu se dégager facilement. Et elle le savait. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire. Il la regarda pleurer silencieusement un instant. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Les autres aussi, il ne les verrait peut-être plus. Il pensa à Benkei, à Nile, à Gingka. Des souvenirs vinrent l'assaillir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire toute sa vie, il avait été heureux de les connaître et s'attristait de ne sûrement plus jamais les revoir… Ah non ! Se rabroua-t-il. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Qui savait ? Peut-être allait-il descendre, trouver Léone et remonter aussi facilement ! Kyoya en doutait mais il avait le droit d'espérer.

_Madoka, je reviens tout-à-l'heure d'accord ? Dit-il pour la convaincre. Mais elle ne le lâchait toujours pas. Elle lui enserra même la taille avec force. Se collant à lui, pleurant contre son dos, l'empêchant de bouger.

Kyoya restait comme paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer et il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état.

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes… L'entendit-il chuchoter.

Les yeux de Kyoya s'écarquillaient d'étonnement alors qu'il était toujours immobile. Comment s'était-elle attachée à lui à ce point ?

_ D'abord Gingka, maintenant toi… Continua Madoka en sanglotant. Je ne le supporterai pas Kyoya. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Cette fois, il n'y tint plus. C'était trop pour lui. Tous ses pleurs, ses émotions… Il se dégagea violemment, la repoussa brusquement et s'accroupit pour commencer à descendre. Madoka n'avait pas bougée. Elle regardait Kyoya désespérée mais résignée.

Face au cratère, Kyoya souffla un grand coup et il fit quelque chose que lui-même ne pensait pas faire de toute sa vie. Il fit volte-face, retourna auprès de Madoka en 3 enjambées et l'embrassa fougueusement en pleine bouche. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne alors le baiser était sûrement raté. Trop violent, trop brutal. Trop court aussi parce qu'il lâcha Madoka presque immédiatement et entama sa descente à toute vitesse dans le cratère. Il n'était déjà presque plus visible lorsque Madoka, retrouvant à peine ses esprits, s'y pencha pour lui dire au revoir…


	19. Chapter 18: Lancement de l'épopée

Pendant qu'il pensait, les pas de Ryuga l'avait mené jusqu'à la côte. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait nager pour atteindre le large et, à terme, l'île. Ryuga n'en avait cure : il avait déjà fait ce trajet une première fois. Ne s'accordant même pas une courte pause, ne serait-ce que le temps de respirer l'air marin, Ryuga s'enfonça dans les eaux profondes du Pacifique.

En haut du cratère, Madoka resta de longues minutes à scruter l'obscurité de la fosse. Elle cherchait le moindre signe qui indique la localisation de Kyoya et son état d'avancement dans sa descente mais elle ne réussit à rien percevoir. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une masse noire étouffante et n'entendait rien d'autre que son propre souffle inquiet dans le silence de l'île déserte.

Finalement, elle se releva et décida de regarder froidement la situation. Elle se força à reléguer son inquiétude irrationnelle dans un coin de son cerveau pour avoir les idées claires. Kyoya était donc descendu dans l'endroit probablement le plus dangereux de la terre pour reprendre l'âme de sa toupie à un Dieu psychopathe et malveillant sans aucun autre moyen de pression que sa détermination. En d'autres termes, même avec toute la confiance que Madoka avait en la force de Kyoya, il était évident qu'il courrait tout droit au suicide. A cette seule pensée, Madoka sentit à nouveau la panique reprendre le dessus. Elle respira profondément une ou deux fois et son esprit s'arrêta enfin sur une idée fixe à laquelle se raccrocher : elle devait l'aider. Madoka était la seule, à cet instant, à savoir où Kyoya se trouvait et l'immense danger qu'il encourrait mais elle n'était pas en capacité de l'aider. Une seule personne à sa connaissance en était capable : Gingka. Lui seul avait vaincu Némésis. Lui seul avait la puissance nécessaire de vaincre un dieu. Malheureusement, Gingka avait beaucoup changé… Pourrait-elle lui faire confiance dans une telle entreprise ? Oui. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et puis Gingka, même en ayant perdu la mémoire, restait un héros qui était capable de grandes choses avec un cœur bon. Il ne laisserait probablement jamais Kyoya mourir sans rien tenter ! C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle se mit en route pour aller chercher Gingka.

Elle repartit du même chemin que celui par lequel elle était venue, traversant l'île désertique par grandes enjambées. Elle reprit le même bateau dont Kyoya et elle s'étaient servis à l'aller. Sa seule idée était de rentrer chez elle ou au BeyParc où Gingka se trouvait certainement.

Lorsque Kyoya fut suffisamment loin du bord de la falaise, il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire. A ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il eut un léger sourire. C'était plutôt une belle fin, de mourir comme ça.

Il reprit sa descente.

Pendant qu'il descendait précautionneusement, il pensait à sa première escalade au Wolf Canyon. Les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir à ce moment-là étaient comparables à ceux qu'il fournissait aujourd'hui. La seule différence, c'est que cette fois-là, c'était la rage de vaincre qui l'animait. Aujourd'hui, c'était… Quoi au juste ? Son attachement à sa toupie ? Certes. Mais était-ce vraiment cela qu'il était venu chercher ?

Son pied dérapa, le coupant dans ses pensées. En un sursaut de stupeur, il se rattrapa de justesse. Le haut de la fosse qui menait à la surface au-dessus de lui semblait n'être plus qu'un petit trou de la taille d'un poing. Mais sous lui, le sol était toujours invisible. Quelques graviers tombèrent sous ses pieds. Il tendit l'oreille. Même dans le silence de la fosse, il ne les entendit pas s'écraser contre le sol. Il soupira : le chemin était encore long.

Il songea alors à Léone. A tout ce qu'il faisait pour sa toupie. Il se mit à sourire en songeant qu'il n'y avait probablement qu'une seule autre personne dans le monde qui aurait été capable de risquer sa vie pour sa toupie et que cette autre personne n'était autre que Gingka. Mais il cessa de sourire lorsqu'il se souvient du comportement de Gingka. Il n'était vraiment plus celui qu'il avait connu. Il n'était plus celui qui l'avait poussé à traverser les déserts les plus arides, à gravir des montagnes, à dompter les tornades… Non, il ne l'était plus. Il avait perdu son esprit de blader avec son amnésie. Il avait oublié la joie du beyblade, la force de l'amitié, la fusion de l'âme avec la toupie… Il ne pensait plus qu'à la victoire, qu'à sa puissance… Pas différent de lui, en fait, avant que Gingka ne le change. Pas différent de Ryuga non-plus avant que Gingka ne lui fasse entendre raison. Même pas différent de Rago qui désirait asservir la terre entière par sa seule puissance avant que Gingka, encore lui, ne le mette hors d'état de nuire. Gingka qui s'était fait un devoir d'insuffler au monde entier son esprit de blader avec son grand cœur aurait eu bien besoin d'une de ses propres leçons… Kyoya y avait déjà longuement réfléchit : il était, lui, Kyoya, le mieux placé pour la lui donner. Il n'attendait rien de Rago ni de Ryuga. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il le défie en combat beyblade pour cela. C'était le seul moment où on pouvait vraiment se parler et se comprendre sans détour. Mais pour ça, il devait absolument récupérer l'âme de Léone. Kyoya accéléra sa descente.


	20. Chapter 19: Voies parallèles

Arrivé au BeyParc, Kenta retrouva Tsubasa et Yu.

_ Hey ! Ca va Kéké ? Demanda Yu avec un grand sourire.

_Bonsoir Kenta, le salua Tsubasa. Alors cette retrouvaille avec Gingka, comme ça s'est passé ?

_Pas très bien, marmona Kenta. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent. On a un vrai problème.

_Quoi ? Fit Tsubasa qui commençait à s'inquiéter. La mine de Kenta n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Ryuga est partis vaincre Némésis.

_Hein ?! Mais il est dingue! S'écria Yu

_C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ? Demanda Tsubasa soupçonneux.

_Non mais je le sens. Enfin je n'en suis pas certain et il ne m'as rien dit mais j'ai ce pressentiment et je suis quasiment certain que j'ai raison.

Devant la mine effarée de Tsubasa et Yu, il crût bon d'ajouter :

_Je sais que ça a l'air complètement fou mais j'en suis sûr ! Il faut aller l'aider, il a besoin de nous !

_Je rêve ! Soupira Tsubasa. On se débarrasse de la plus grosse menace de tous les temps et cet espèce de crétin prétentieux va aller la réveiller…

_Ne parle pas comme ça de Ryuga ! S'énerva Kenta.

_Pourtant c'est vrai que s'il est là-bas, c'est vraiment qu'un crétin prétentieux, argua Yu.

Kenta allait de nouveau répliquer mais Tsubasa le coupa.

_Enfin, quoi qu'il soit, on ne peut décemment pas le laisser seul dans cette galère. Il faut réunir les bladers légendaires au plus vite.

Kenta aquiesça d'un ton décidé.

_Moi je m'occupe de Thiti ! Lança Yu avec bonne humeur. Kenta songea que ce dernier n'avait décidément pas compris l'ampleur du problème.

Tsubasa décida de contacter Dynamis, Chris, Yuki et Aguma par le réseau de l'AMBB tandis que Kenta se chargeait de prévenir King et Massamuné aux USA.

Quand leurs messages et leurs appels furent donné, un nouveau problème se posa.

_Et Gingka ? Et Kyoya ? Que fait-on d'eux ? Comment les contacter ?

_ KYOYA ! KYOYA MON POTE ! T'ES EN DANGER ! Entendirent-ils.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ce matin ? Soupira Tsubasa avant de se faire happer par les deux mains puissantes de Benkei qui le secouait comme un prunier en lui hurlant dans les oreilles :

_KYOYA EST EN DANGER !

_Holà ! Benkei, lâche moi ! Calme-toi et explique-moi !

_Kyoya et Madoka viennent de comprendre que le spectre de Kyoya a été aspiré par Némésis pendant le dernier combat de Gignka contre Némésis où Gingka avait utilisé le pouvoir de Kyoya ! Kyoya veut aller le récupérer directement dans l'antre de Némésis !

_ Heu… J'ai pas tout suivit là… Tu peux répéter ? Demanda innocemment Yu.

_En gros, Kyoya et Madoka sont partis se battre contre Némésis ! S'agita Benkei.

Un silence suivit ses paroles avant que Tsubasa ne se frappe le front comme s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.

_Non mais c'est une blague ! J'hallucine ! Ils sont tous tombé sur la tête aujourd'hui ma parole !

_Comment ça tous ? Demanda Benkei perplexe.

_Ryuga est aussi parti combattre Némésis, expliqua Kenta.

_Mais alors ils seront deux ! Kyoya mon pote et Ryuga ! Ils ne peuvent pas perdre !

_Tu oublies qu'on parle de Némésis, le Dieu de la destruction, répliqua sèchement Tsubasa. Ils auront besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra leur apporter. Nous avons déjà contacté les autres bladers légendaires, on s'apprêtait nous-même à partir. Si tout va bien, on sera tous sur place vers minuit, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Gingka ? Demanda Benkei. On ne peut pas partir sans lui !

_Dans la situation actuelle, on va devoir se passer de lui, répliqua Tsubasa.

Ils échangèrent un regard morne lourd de sens, comme si personne n'y croyait vraiment. Se passer de Gingka ? Dans un moment pareil ? C'était comme imaginer un combat beyblade sans toupie. Gingka avait toujours été leur pièce maitresse. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs tous sûrement beaucoup trop appuyé sur lui par le passé. Et voilà qu'ils en payaient le prix : aussi démunis qu'ils pouvaient l'être, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller sans lui. Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. C'est sans même se concerter que Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta et Benkei quittèrent le BeyParc précipitamment pour rejoindre la côte.

Lorsque Madoka arriva chez elle, Gingka n'était pas là. Elle alla vérifier au BeyParc mais Gingka ne s'y trouvait pas non-plus. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'épisode des « rencontres » où elle devait faire à nouveau sa connaissance pour essayer de forcer le retour de ses souvenirs. Où était-il donc maintenant ? Mystère. En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve ! Elle parcouru les rues au hasard, furetant plus minutieusement dans les endroits où elle savait que Gingka aimait se trouver. En chemin, lorsqu'elle croisait l'une de ses connaissances (et en tant que mécanicienne de toupie principale de Bey-City, elle connaissait beaucoup de monde), elle lui demandait si elle n'avait pas vu Gingka. Bien sûr, la réponse était toujours négative et Gingka restait introuvable. De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Kyoya l'avait laissée seule et Madoka était de plus en plus inquiète. N'était-il pas déjà trop tard ? Epuisée de sa longue recherche qui n'aboutissait pas et à bout de nerfs, elle commençait à perdre espoir. Le crépuscule commençait à poindre : le soleil l'abandonnait, lui aussi.

Plusieurs heures avaient dues s'écouler tandis que Kyoya continuait de descendre inexorablement vers le centre de la terre. Au-dessus de lui, il ne voyait même plus un point lumineux. Il était entièrement et complètement entouré de ténèbres. Au-dessous, le sol n'apparaissait toujours pas et il commençait à fatiguer. Son entrainement de blader acharné lui donnait une grande endurance mais il restait humain, sa force n'était pas infinie et il commençait à en percevoir les limites. En plus, il n'y avait pas une seule pierre suffisamment saillante pour qu'il puisse y poser le pied et se reposer les bras ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il serra les dents et continua sa descente.

Ses bras lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. Son dos aussi était courbaturé. Ses mains étaient blessées à de nombreux endroits par la roche. Il suait à grosse gouttes à présent et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était presque à bout de force, presque épuisé, presque prêt à tout abandonner… Presque. Parce qu'il continuait. A chaque prise, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire une de plus. Mais à chaque fois, son pied descendait une pierre plus bas. Il était absolument épuisé. Comme il l'avait rarement été dans toute sa vie. La dernière fois, c'était pendant la bataille contre Némésis. La fois précédente, c'était pendant son duel face à Gingka pendant les championnats du monde. Et la fois d'avant… c'était quand Ryuga l'avait mis KO pendant les ½ finales de l'ultime bataille. Finalement, quand il y pensait, Gingka avait toujours été avec lui dans ces moments-là, le soutenant par derrière, rattrapant ses échecs. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Malgré tous ses efforts pour prouver au monde entier qu'il pouvait progresser seul, pour prouver à Gingka qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amitié et peut-être pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'en voulait pas, il fut forcé de reconnaitre, en descendant cette falaise sombre, que, pour la toute première fois, il était, cette fois, vraiment absolument et totalement seul. Même Léone n'était pas là. Sa présence lui manquait. Gingka lui manquait. Ses encouragements, ses sourires, ses petites manies stupides et exaspérantes lui-manquaient. Même l'absence de Benkei le pot de colle et de Yu la tête de pioche se faisaient ressentir. Il se força à se reconcentrer, à garder ce qui faisait sa force, ce sans quoi il n'était rien : sa liberté, son indépendance… Cependant, pour la toute première fois, il songea qu'il avait envie d'être libre mais à deux. Indépendant mais avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Madoka par exemple. Elle l'avait si bien compris… Et pourtant il la connaissait à peine. C'était probablement une fille bien. En tout cas, ce qu'elle lui en avait montré le laissait le présager. Mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Il songea à ses grands yeux bleus, au frisson qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle lui avait touché le bras, au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé avant qu'il ne se lance dans cette folie. Il aurait pu, peut-être, se passer quelque chose entre eux… Il ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. C'était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'il croyait mériter avec son caractère… Cela dit, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait d'effort. Il eut un petit sourire en se disant que l'idée même qu'il puisse avoir besoin de quelqu'un l'aurait fait rire aux éclats il n'y a pas quelques mois de ça. Mais tout était si différent à présent qu'il n'avait plus Léone… Car à présent, il se précipitait les yeux fermés dans un piège dont il se sentait incapable de sortir. Car à présent, il allait probablement mourir dans quelques heures… Cette vérité quasi-irréfutable le faisait trembler de peur malgré lui. Il serra de nouveau les dents pour se calmer. Il devait garder la tête froide. Mais il fallait reconnaître que cette situation déstabiliserait n'importe qui. Même lui… Oui, en cet instant, il aurait voulu ne pas être seul. Ne pas tout supporter seul. Ne pas tout assumer seul. Juste que quelqu'un soit là pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Pour lui dire qu'il serait là pour lui jusqu'à la fin. Madoka, Gingka, Benkei, Léone… Quelqu'un, quelque chose ! N'importe qui ou quoi ! Au lieu de ça, il était seul, dans cette espèce de cratère sans fond, dans une obscurité totale avec pour seule compagnie ses amères pensées, ses remords et ses regrets. Seul… Absolument… Définitivement… Complètement seul…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées, vidé par son escalade, Kyoya lâcha la paroi et tomba en arrière… Cette fois, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se rattraper. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentit seulement basculer dans le vide et tomber dans le noir profond du cratère sans fin…


	21. Chapter 20: Le sacrifice de Madoka

BANG !

Kyoya avait atterri sur une pierre plate et froide. Et ce, beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devait n'être tombé que de quelques mètres… Ouf ! Il l'avait échappé belle ! Il se releva lentement et courbatu. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses jambes fatiguées peinaient à le porter tandis que ses bras si durement utilisés tremblaient. Il faisait si noir que Kyoya, bien qu'habitué à la faible luminosité, ne voyait pas à un mètre devant lui. Il tendit les bras doucement pour chercher un mur, évaluer les distances, chercher une issue. Il faisait des petits pas et marchait précautionneusement, ne voyant même pas sur quoi il marchait. Sous ses pieds, il entendait du gravier et du sable crisser et quelques cailloux se déplacer. Il tâtonnât ainsi pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité avant d'enfin effleurer une paroi rocheuse du plat de la main. Bon, il avait donc maintenant un point de repère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre cette paroi pour retrouver Némésis.

A pas lents, s'assurant de bien lever les pieds pour ne pas trébucher et gardant une main plaquée contre la paroi, il commença à marcher.

A BeyCity, Madoka s'était endormie sur un banc public, éreintée par sa longue recherche de Gingka. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla finalement, la nuit était déjà tombée. C'était une nuit lourde. Le ciel était chargé de nuages sombres masquant les étoiles et donnant au ciel cette couleur violette qu'elle avait toujours trouvée maléfique.

Pestant contre elle-même d'avoir tant dormi alors qu'elle ne voulait se reposer que quelques secondes, Madoka se releva rapidement et reprit sa recherche.

Ayant fait le tour de la ville et sa périphérie plusieurs fois, Madoka décida de contacter Ryo et l'AMBB. Le père de Gingka ne semblait pas non-plus savoir où se trouvait son fils mais avait visiblement des nouvelles bien plus récentes : apparemment Gingka marchait en direction de la forêt de la bordure nord de la ville trois heures auparavant. Ryo n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Madoka coupa la communication et se précipita dans cette fameuse forêt.

Si elle n'eut aucun problème pour l'atteindre, connaissant parfaitement les rues de son quartier illuminées par de nombreux réverbères, sa marche fut largement ralentie lorsqu'elle se trouva dans la forêt. En effet, de nuit et mal-éclairée, la forêt ressemblait plus à une jungle angoissante qu'à la petite clairière apaisante qu'elle affectionnait de jour. De plus, Madoka avait beau s'être rendue plusieurs fois dans cette forêt, elle était loin d'en connaitre tous les recoins. A cela, il fallait ajouter le fait que la forêt est changeante. Les arbustes naissent, grandissent et meurent. Des arbres qui surplombaient la forêt quelques années auparavant étaient à présent dominés par leurs cadets. Les sentiers à peines visibles de jours étaient complètement invisibles de nuit. L'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait-là ne pouvait être qu'accentuée par les bruits d'oiseaux de nuit, d'insectes ou de l'écho du vent dans les feuilles. Madoka renonça vite à appeler Gingka : sa propre voix l'effrayait et révélait beaucoup trop sa présence à son goût dans cette sinistre forêt. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, une branche craquait ou une chouette hululait. Elle tomba plusieurs fois dans la boue, trébucha souvent sur de grosses racines, glissa quelques fois sur la mousse humide. Après avoir marché ainsi un certain temps, elle songea à rebrousser chemin : ce n'était pas en se perdant elle-même qu'elle retrouverait Gingka plus vite. Le problème était qu'elle avait manqué de prudence et de prévoyance. Dans sa précipitation à retrouver Gingka, elle n'avait pas songé à marquer son chemin. Elle était donc complètement perdue. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel en songeant à Kyoya mais dans la forêt sombre et avec les nuages, il était impossible d'apercevoir la moindre étoile. Mais Kyoya ne les voyait pas non plus, pensa-t-elle, perdu dans son cratère… Elle hésitait entre réconfort et inquiétude à cette pensée. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y appesantir. Soit, elle était perdue ! Et puis après ? Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé Gingka de toute façon ! La question de sortir se poserait ensuite. Se forçant à chasser cette inquiétude de son esprit, elle reprit sa marche. « Une chose après l'autre », murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'elle se retrouva tout à coup bousculée, plaquée contre un arbre et bâillonnée d'une main inconnue…

Ryuga nagea longtemps, très longtemps. Il ne comptait pas les heures mais lorsqu'il accosta l'île de Némésis, épuisé par sa longue traversée, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il grelottait dans ses vêtements mouillés et son estomac criait famine. Il n'y avait pourtant pas un instant à perdre. Il mangea quelques fruits qu'il cueillit sur place en marchant et partit directement en direction du tartare sans même attendre que ses vêtements sèchent.

Les pas de Kyoya s'enchainaient avec plus de vigueur et de détermination à présent qu'il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à suivre les roches. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes ou de plusieurs heures, il n'aurait pu le dire, il eut la vague impression de ne pas avancer. Ne perdant jamais ses habitudes, Kyoya se saisit d'une pierre au sol à la forme et aux textures assez originales pour être reconnaissable au toucher. Il la posa le plus près possible de la paroi et continua sa route.

Comme il le redoutait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que son pied bute contre cette même pierre qu'il avait lui-même placé. Et comme il le soupçonnait, il dût se résoudre avec agacement à la conclusion qu'il tournait en rond dans ce trou plus ou moins circulaire depuis un temps déjà trop long. De rage, il donna un coup de pied contre la paroi en poussant un cri féroce mais la paroi ne bougea pas et seul son écho lui répondit.

Kyoya aurait bien voulu se défouler. Donner des coups, tout casser, hurler. Se venger de cette vie qui s'obstinait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Mais il devait se contenir et se calmer. S'énerver ne servait à rien et il devait garder son sang-froid s'il voulait réussir à récupérer Léone des mains du Dieu de la destruction. Il inspira l'air malsain du cratère, ferma les yeux en expirant, les rouvrit et entreprit de réfléchir. S'il tournait en rond, c'était que la paroi avait été refermée parce que Némésis se cachait forcément quelque part derrière ces murs. Mais où ?

Il s'abaissa, pris un caillou et le lança sur la paroi devant lui. Le caillou rebondit sur la roche en un bruit sourd et retomba lourdement au sol. Kyoya reproduit l'expérience mais en lançant le caillou un peu à droite sur la roche. Puis il recommença encore et encore en décalant à chaque fois son lancer vers la droite. Mais lorsqu'il lança la 10ème pierre, le bruit que fit cette dernière en rebondissant résonna dans tout le cratère. C'était donc là, derrière cette roche. Il fallait donc maintenant détruire ce mur. Par réflexe, il sortit Léone de sa poche. Il la regarda en se demandant si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait fonctionner. Après tout pourquoi pas ? S'il ne faisait que la lancer, il n'avait pas besoin du spectre de sa toupie mais seulement des muscles de ses bras. Il se mit donc en position de tir, se concentra et tira sur son lanceur de toutes ses forces. Léone fut projetée contre la paroi qui vola en éclat de pierres du premier coup dans un assourdissant capharnaüm. Un nuage de fumée l'empêcha d'avancer et Kyoya dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de s'avancer dans la crypte dont il venait de dessiner l'entrée. Il passa prudemment les gros débris de pierres éboulées sur le sol, récupéra sa toupie au détour de l'un d'eux et se retrouva dans la crypte.

Soudainement, des dizaines de flambeaux s'allumèrent en même temps, éclairant subitement la pièce. Kyoya dut se protéger les yeux le temps qu'ils s'adaptent à la lumière. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il n'était pas dans une pièce comme il l'avait d'abord cru mais dans un immense couloir qui semblait ne jamais se terminer. Ce couloir était parfaitement lisse, comme s'il avait été taillé par l'homme. Et, à intervalle régulier, un flambeau brulait illuminant l'étendue qui s'offrait à lui.

Kyoya grogna : tout cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. C'était comme si Némésis lui avait préparé le comité d'accueil en grande pompe pour ses funérailles. Mais avait-il le choix ? Alors il se lança d'un pas sûr sur les pavés lustrés du long couloir de cette crypte.

Madoka se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais la main sur sa bouche tenait bon. Elle avait beau envoyer des coups de pieds dans tous les sens, elle restait plaquée à cet arbre par des bras vigoureux et résistants.

_ Et bien ! Quelle anguille ! Je ne te savais pas si difficile à tenir !

Au son de cette voix qu'elle reconnaissait facilement, Madoka s'arrêta net de bouger. Elle était partagée entre une nuée de sentiments contradictoires car la voix appartenait à Gingka, elle en était sûre. Elle fut d'abord très heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé alors qu'elle l'avait tant cherché. Quelle chance que Gingka soit venu à elle de lui-même dans cette forêt ! Car sinon, elle aurait pu encore le chercher pendant des heures et des heures sans jamais le retrouver. Mais l'euphorie laissa bien vite la place à la perplexité, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi Gingka ne la lâchait-il pas à présent qu'il l'avait reconnu et qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une menace ? Lentement, pour éviter tout geste brusque, elle chercha des yeux celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son ami. Elle ne mit que peu de temps avant de croiser son regard car Gingka se tenait très près d'elle. Sa main bâillonnant toujours la bouche de la jeune fille, il s'était placé devant elle de sorte de lui faire face. Ils échangèrent alors un très long regard. Madoka fixait les prunelles de Gingka avec méfiance. Pourquoi Gingka ne la lâchait-il toujours pas ? Quant à Gingka, il profitait de l'immobilité de Madoka pour la détailler complètement. Il trouvait qu'elle était une très jolie jeune femme. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quand il l'avait « rencontré » selon la mise en scène ridicule de Hyoma mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le lui dire. En plus, elle l'avait mis hors de ses gonds en prenant instantanément le parti de Kyoya. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait un visage doux et lisse, des yeux bleus pétillants, des cheveux brillants et soyeux et un corps plutôt bien constitué. Il se décida alors enfin à libérer Madoka et retira sa main.

_ Ouf, j'ai cru que tu ne me lâcherais jamais !, soupira Madoka de soulagement.

_ Je devais seulement vérifier que c'était bien toi et pas quelqu'un de plus dangereux, répondit Gingka avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ Tu as mis autant de temps à me reconnaître ? , lui lança-t-elle, courroucée.

_ Non, je t'ai reconnu au premier regard, lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Madoka ne sut comment prendre ce revirement de pensée. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise non-plus avec la manière dont Gingka la regardait sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs minutes. Pour couper court à cet instant de gène, elle se lança :

_Je te cherchais justement ! Kyoya a besoin de toi !

_Ah oui, vraiment ? , fit Gingka en se rapprochant, l'air pas plus impressionné. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je l'aide ?

_Parce que c'est ton ami et qu'il va mourir si tu ne fais rien !, s'écria Madoka.

_Il va mourir ? Vraiment ? , répéta Gingka sceptique et s'approchant toujours plus de Madoka.

_Oui vraiment ! , commençait à paniquer Madoka. Il est parti récupérer ses pouvoir auprès de Némésis ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'aider et le protéger du dieu de la destruction !

Gingka resta immobile un instant, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Madoka. Cette dernière commençait à avoir véritablement très peur. Gingka était vraiment très différent de celui qu'il avait toujours été et en cet instant, il était même menaçant. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le tronc d'arbre qui l'empêchait de reculer plus et attendit le souffle court, la réponse de celui qui restait le héros du monde du beyblade malgré tout.

Gingka s'éloigna soudain d'elle en lançant :

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ! Ni en quoi ça te concerne d'ailleurs ! Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec sa vie ! A ce qu'on m'a dit, il a souvent ce genre de comportement. Il va au-devant du danger sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. Je ne vais pas aller lui sauver la mise à chaque fois qu'il est trop téméraire ! Je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire !

Madoka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-il possible que Gingka vienne de refuser d'aider un ami ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Aussi, se jeta-t-elle aux pieds de Gingka la seconde qui suivit et le supplia :

_Je t'en prie Gingka ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais va l'aider par pitié ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour un ami, accorde le moi comme une faveur !

Sur ces derniers mots, Gingka croisa son regard. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_Une faveur hein ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_ Tout… Tout ce que tu veux. Finit-elle par céder.

Gingka la jaugea de longues secondes. Elle était vraiment prête à « tout » pour qu'il sauve la vie de Kyoya ? Cet espèce de suicidaire téméraire avait-il donc autant d'importance à ses yeux ? A peine avait-il formulé cette pensée qu'il en conçut immédiatement de la jalousie. Pourquoi cette gourde ne s'était-elle pas attaché à lui plutôt qu'à son soi-disant rival incompétent ? N'était-ce pas lui le plus grand blader du monde ? Celui qui devait faire tomber en pâmoison toutes les jeunes filles de la région ?

_ Avant je voudrais te poser une question.

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi Kyoya t'importe tant ? Il n'est rien de plus qu'un minable.

_ Kyoya n'a rien d'un minable ! , s'emporta immédiatement Madoka. Il est…

Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes mais, ne les trouvant pas, elle termina sa phrase sur un soupire en ajoutant simplement :

_ C'est impossible à expliquer.

_ Tu l'aimes ?, redemanda Gingka brutalement.

Madoka rougit violemment.

_ Bien sûr que tu l'aimes, continua Gingka. Ça se voit sur ton visage. Il en a de la chance Kyoya d'avoir l'attachement d'une femme comme toi.

Madoka se tortilla sur elle-même, gênée.

_Mais après tout, je peux le laisser mourir. Comme ça, tu seras à nouveau libre pour d'autres… projets.

Sur son dernier mot, il s'était approché de manière indescente de Madoka. Leur cuisses, bassin et poitrine se touchaient. Madoka ne le supporta pas plus longtemps et repoussa violemment Gingka.

Ce derniers dût faire plusieurs pas en arrière mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et repris simplement :

_ En réalité ton choix est simple : tu lui reste fidèle et il meure ou tu l'oublies instantanément pour moi et je lui sauve la vie.

_ Tu n'es qu'une ordure !, cracha Madoka.

_ Mais une ordure qui t'es indispensable, sourit Gingka. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il y eut un long silence que Madoka coupa en soufflant un « j'accepte » presque inaudible.

_ Pardon ?, se moqua Gingka. Je n'ai pas entendu.

_ J'accepte de sortir avec toi. , répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Gingka eut un petit sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner en lançant à la cantonade :

_ Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Si on ne se dépêche pas, le minable risque de mourir.

Madoka retint sa colère avec difficulté et s'élança derrière lui.


	22. Chapter 21: Info

Bonjour,

Cette histoire arrive à son terme et j'ai quasiment fini de l'écrire. Il reste encore environ 5 chapitres.

Merci de votre patience!


End file.
